


You Got Me

by cure_tryagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Broken Family, Chef Taeyong, Chenle is a kid, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Lawyer Jaehyun, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cure_tryagain/pseuds/cure_tryagain
Summary: Taeyong believes that in this life, when he meets that one person who can change his life, he is willing to do anything to keep him by his side.Or simply,Taeyong met Jaehyun and he found out that this man has an extra luggage on his hand.





	1. CHAPTER ONE (a prologue? Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time making a fic. I have been addicted to reading social media AUs these days but I don’t think I am capable of making one and so I decided to make a fic instead.  
> This is just a result of some random thoughts and NCT being cute. I love JaeYong since then, I hope for your support. Hehe :D
> 
> Note that the first five chapters will be a little bit fast paced in order for us to reach the 'present-present' part of the story. hehehe. I hope you'll understand. Tags may be added as the story goes on and also I'd like to focus more on the domestic side of this fic so I hope it's okay :D  
> 

YOU GOT ME

 

 

Jaehyun’s happiness hit skyrocket. He finally ended the hideous years of high school. He knows that entering university will be much tougher but ending high school is still a huge achievement right?

Just like anyone who topped the entire batch, Jaehyun beamed, a proud smile with his dimples that melted the heart not only of his batchmates but the audience as well. He proudly ended his speech by giving back to their school, just like any other line expected from the top student. The crowd cheered, everyone clapped, he’s Jung Jaehyun, the class top one. He led the cliché-est throwing of cap to signify the end of their sufferings in high school, some may be ready for college and some may not but Jaehyun’s ready for everything.

“Jae later don’t forget!” he can hear his best friend, Johnny calling out in the middle of the crowd. They finished all the picture takings, juniors swarming around them to take a photo with the graduated senior. Jaehyun got a lot of _fangirls_ and _fanboys_ in this school, it’s overwhelming at times.

“I’ll be there!” Jaehyun raised a thumbs up. He has already told his family of the midnight graduation party of their class. It’s been long planned as it needs to be a sign of them entering ‘adulthood’ as well. His graduation celebration will be dinner the next day so his parents allowed him, he has given them enough pride for his graduation with endless awards and recognitions that they allowed him without much questions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

He may or he may not be drunk, he don’t know. This is the first time he drank hard drinks. Of course he did some underage drinking but it’s with his father and brother, drinking wines it is.

This time, drinks are hard core, some ladies drink here and there, vodkas, mixed drinks, Jaehyun tried them all. He’s too happy to care.

But maybe he went overboard.

“Come on Jaehyun, body shot!” his batch mate, the exchange student named Zhong Wendy came to him. He never liked spin the bottle and this is one reason why. His mind is blurry, he must be drunk.

“Body shot! Body shot! Body shot!” his classmates cheered and of course, alcohol worked full time.

 

At first it was just a body shot. He clearly remembered it was _just_ a body shot.

 

But he can never recall how he ended up in a room, naked with his friend, Wendy on the same bed, naked.

“Sht!” his head hurts, it feels like his skull’s going to break anytime soon and it’s not a good sign… but nothing beats the pain than realizing his situation now.

“Oh crap!” he heard her voice and saw her cover her body with blanket.

“Sht Jaehyun what happened?” Wendy’s sober, or he thinks so. Wendy’s pale skin got paler and Jaehyun can only gulp, he can’t remember anything.

“How…” his own voice faded.

“Damn.”

And on that day, they agreed to keep it civil.

Wendy’s a good friend who got close to him after he pulled her in his group of friends since she was once a transferee. She’s just ¼ Korean but her mother wanted her to learn basics about Korea, language and tradition and so she was sent here for high school.

Everything went well after that, their classmates never knew what happened, they think? Even Johnny just asked if where did he go but he said he went back to the room he reserved for himself. He already planned not to go home after the party as he didn’t want his parents to smell reek of alcohol from him, who would have thought he did more than that?

 

 

Four weeks after the incident, a week after Wendy had her farewell party as she’s going back to China for college, Jaehyun received a call. Her voice is shaking and it didn’t feel right.

“Jaehyun…”

“I’m pregnant.”

It was just two words, but his world crashed. He is now preparing to take additional assessment examinations for the degree he is pursuing, why?

 

 

 

 

 

 

To say that the slap he received from his mother doesn’t hurt is a big lie. It was the first time they got physical on him and he knows it is his fault. The disappointment on his father’s face, it kept on flashing in his mind. His mother’s words and that slap, he can still feel her palm on his cheek but to his surprise, no tear as escaped his eyes ever since.

“Jung Jaehyun, don’t expect us to recognize this child! Financial help, that’s the extent we can give.” His parents were stern with this line that they even said the exact same line to him.

Is he really going to become a father? At his time?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jaehyun.” There she is, looking at him with her usual bubbly smile and it breaks his heart at how he has ruined the bright future ahead of her.

“How are you?” he came to China to talk to her parents, with shaking legs, he entered their huge Zhong residence only to know that her parents are still at work.

“I’m good, the baby?” Wendy chuckled.

“Did I really say that?” she laughed again. Jaehyun doesn’t know if Wendy’s stand with anything. She just said she’ll keep the baby and that just pulled the string for Jaehyun to live for his child as well.

“I’m sorry.” His voice faded until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I told you, it’s okay. It was a mistake we both did, until now I can’t remember how we exactly ended up in your room. I regretted it, yes but after learning that I have something in me now, I can never hate you.” Wendy smiled, her cheeks puffing like always.

“The baby is okay, I haven’t had my first official checkup yet as I promised you that we’ll go together right? Cravings are starting but I think I can handle it.” Wendy reported and Jaehyun smiled. Are they really talking about a baby? A child?

“Your parents…”

“They were disappointed of course.” Wendy’s expression turned sour. On their phone calls, Wendy never mentioned about her parents although Jaehyun has told her about what happened between him and his parents.

“Everything’s ready for me to enter college but I think I have to do it by next year.” He can hear the bitterness on her words and it pained him. Wendy’s smart, she has adopted easily with everything in Korea, she spoke the language faster from just knowing the basics. He knows that she wanted to become a writer and now, the guilty feeling is eating him again.

“But they said that they’ll support and help me because if not them, who?” she took a deep breath and tried to smile, clasping her hands on her lap.

“How about him?” Jaehyun knows, he never really saw Wendy as a woman, she’s a friend, a special one and this girl has someone in her heart.

“He left.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen as he saw a tear drop from her eyes.

“Hey-“

“He didn’t know, I didn’t tell him.” she tried wiping away the tears as Jaehyun can feel panic in him.

“Why did he leave?”

“He’s going to study in the US, he asked me to come with him but I said I’ll stay and study here.” Wendy’s suppressing her tears to fall for more and Jaehyun doesn’t know how to react. Will this affect the baby? Was this mentioned in his biology class? He suddenly can’t remember.

“He left today, I even sent him to the airport earlier, just before you arrived.” Wendy finished her story with a sigh.

She’s talking about Yixing, the special man in her life. He’s her first love but Yixing never know as they treat each other as the cliché best friends. Wendy was so determined to confess once she graduates from high school, she even made a bet with Johnny that she’ll confess on the third month of her return to China if she gets in the top 20 of the batch while Johnny bet for first month if she gets in the top 10 and Wendy ranked 10. Johnny even promised to send help for her confession… that wouldn’t seem to happen anytime soon.

“I’m sorry Wendy, I really am.” Jaehyun brushed his palms through his face.

“It’s a mistake we both did Jaehyun, you can’t be the only one saying sorry here. I ruined you too! Your future, you should be preparing for the final assessment for your degree, you should be doing a lot of things now but you’re here.”

It’s their mistake and he knows they can never turn back time. Jaehyun’s greatest fear before was failing and making his parents disappointed. Everyone’s an overachiever in the family, he can never be left out. But now, his greatest fear have changed. He fears of becoming a father, a good father at that.

 

 

 

Jaehyun expected to receive hurtful words, words that he may not even understand. He can do conversational Mandarin so he was able to talk to them. Wendy’s mother talked to him in Korean so he’s thankful of that too. He was expecting for the worst, to be called names that he could imagine but Wendy’s parents were just showing pure disappointment. He told them about his parents stand and they said that they expected that. Wendy’s father asked him if he plans to marry Wendy for the baby and that caught him off guard.

Johnny, he did asked that when Jaehyun told him about what happened and that never left Jaehyun’s head. Marriage? At this point? Is he really ready to let everything crash down on him like this? But Wendy protested. She doesn’t want marriage, especially to Jaehyun.

“Dad, we can have the baby and shower the baby love and care even without marriage.” Of course it wouldn’t look good, it would be such a disgrace but Wendy’s ready for that. She once thought that the pregnancy is going to be a sacrifice for her but she wouldn’t let herself off the cliff and enter marriage. Yes she once found Jaehyun cute and nice but that was just a phase. She can never imagine Jaehyun as someone she’ll be with in her lifetime, never.

 

And so Jaehyun promised himself to be there for Wendy especially on the important moments with the baby. He needs to go back to Korea and continue what he left, even if the guilty feeling of continuing his studies while Wendy have to stop is eating him alive as well.

He needs to become a lawyer, he have to. His father, his mother and his elder brother are proudly called as lawyers of their country, he needs to work hard to be one as well, it’s his destiny. He juggled life as a student and life as a _father_ all at the same time that sometimes he forgets about living his life. He travels to China monthly as Wendy schedules her important checkups on a weekend just for him to come. He’s thankful that Wendy is trying to work with him as well.

Johnny once told him to remember about living his life too but he’s too caught up with the situation that he sometimes doesn’t recognize himself anymore.

 

“It’s a baby boy.” The doctor said in Mandarin and a tear escaped Jaehyun’s eyes. For the second time since he got into this situation, a tear fell from his eyes. The first one was when he heard the heartbeat of his child.

“Oh my God.” Wendy gasped as she looked up the monitor. Everyone knows how important it is to have a male first born on both cultures and Wendy can’t believe it.

“Jaehyun…”

“Yes Wendy, it’s a boy.” Jaehyun said in Korean as he looked up the screen again then to Wendy’s bare pregnant belly. Their baby is growing healthily in her while she’s taking online courses for writing and Jaehyun’s glad that Wendy never let her dreams go despite the situation.

“Thank you.” he looked up to the doctor who was looking at them lovingly. She knows about their set up, no strings attached, no love connected and she has dealt with a lot of situations like this but of course, the smiles on the soon-to-be parents will never not make her heart melt.

 

Everything’s going up and down in his life and then there is his best friend who decided to drop out from all his subjects, Johnny said that he can’t handle it. He must admit that half of the reason why he took the degree because he wanted to imagine himself as a lawyer someday and the other half was because of Jaehyun, but the classes are too much for him and he’s not happy at all. It made Jaehyun sad as one of the reasons why he’s surviving the classes has left him hanging in the middle of the semester while Johnny changed courses. It was hard for him to adjust, he had to find new cliques that won’t be bothering his personal life and wouldn’t care that he’s a _Jung._ Only a few in their batch took the degree and planned to take a different path, most of them took this degree to become a lawyer someday and of course, it’s quite impossible not to know a _Jung_ lawyer in this country. Sometimes, Jaehyun just wants to forget about it though.

 

 

Jaehyun just came out of the exam room. Most of his subjects are general minor subjects mixed with two majors and today, he just finished the midterms for this one major subject that is a total headache for him.

“Damn it dude I have been calling you!” he saw Johnny outside his room which caused him confusion as he took out his phone, missed calls from Wendy flashed on his screen as well.

“Fck what happened?!” his heartbeat raised.

“Wendy’s on labor! They can’t reach you so she called me! You need to go to China!” it feels like he’ll just ride his car and he’ll reach China in a minute but of course that’s impossible.

“Fck how?!”

“Go now! I booked you a flight when I figured your situation, plane’s leaving in two hours, you got your bag ready right?!” Johnny’s fast walking with him as they headed to the male dorm. Jeahyun left their house to dorm since it’s more accessible that travelling to their house every day.

 

 

 

When Jaehyun arrived inside the hospital, his lungs are burning. He’s still on his clothes he wore when he took his examination, his duffle bag on his hand and his phone on the other. What will he do if he doesn’t have Johnny as his best friend? The kind dude booked him a flight and even requested for a car to fetch him from the airport, and he did it all in his basic Mandarin skills.

“Jaehyun.” Wendy’s mother recognized his presence. Wendy’s asleep on the bed, an IV on her hand.

“How is the baby?”

“How is she?” Jaehyun realized the sequence of his question but he hopes that her mother wouldn’t mind.

“Wendy’s okay. It was a long and hard labor but she survived.” Her mother was smiling but Jaehyun suddenly felt guilty. He have planned to go to China by the weekend and stay until she gives birth as he has finished getting his examinations but it seemed like their baby boy would want to come out few days earlier than expected.

“The baby is healthy, he is really cute Jaehyun, he looks so handsome, like you.” her voice made Jaehyun’s heart beat fast, he’s really a father now?

“Thank you for giving me my grandchild.” Jaehyun can feel tears brim in his eyes as Wendy’s mother held his hand.

 

 

When Wendy woke up, the baby was brought in and for the third time, Jaehyun cried.

“Chenle.” He whispered when Wendy passed the baby in his embrace. He was shaking, he’s scared, he’s actually feeling beyond that but he can’t explain it with words. He’s so small and fragile that he feels like one wrong move and the baby will break.

“Chenle.” He called his name again and his nose scrunched, a tear escaped his eyes again. He’s really a father now right? A father of this child?

_“I promise to give you the best of everything… son.”_

 

Jaehyun feels sad that his son wouldn’t bring his surname. It’s a decision that they came up to. Chenle’s of course staying with Wendy as she’s the mother. Chenle’s bringing the Zhong surname but Jaehyun’s registered as his father. As they’re not married, the family lawyer said that it’s best for Chenle to use Zhong to avoid complications in the future. Of course he wanted to have his son named after him but the thought of his parents not accepting him hit him again. “ _Maybe yes, you don’t have to bring the Jung.”_

With the help of his brother, Jaehyun was able to find a lawyer and other connections to help him with Chenle’s papers. They applied for his passport and everything else that is needed for him to freely travel to South Korea. Of course he would want to bring him in his homeland and Wendy said that she’s perfectly fine with it as well.

 

 

 

Jaehyun knows that the challenge of becoming a father has just started. This time he needs to care for a human and it’s more than just what he thought. There were times that he just misses the child in his embrace, times when he just wants to fly back to China and carry Chenle the whole day. He can sometimes find himself stare at his finger, the finger that Chenle’s little fingers grabbed. He’s whipped for his son.

He has told his parents about the birth of Chenle but of course, he received the response he already expected. They at least sent a gift when he returned to China the following month but that’s it. Johnny came to meet his baby as well and Johnny claimed himself as the best uncle Chenle will ever have. One day, Jaehyun hopes that his parents will receive Chenle the way the people around them does.

Chenle’s a sweet yet handful baby. Of course, those scary moments when he got sick and had to be brought to the hospital has come. Wendy called him while crying and he can’t do anything than listen to her and pray that everything will be well for his son. It’s not like China is just a block away from his dorm right?

Wendy started school on the following academic year and her parents looked after Chenle, they also hired someone to look after him. Times when Jaehyun hopes he could be there for his son.

He tried his best to be there on special moments of his life. His first birthday where Junmyeon, his older brother flew to China to meet his first nephew. Junmyeon liked the child and Chenle’s fond of him as well.

Chenle’s growing up like him, really smart. He was able to speak his first words on his first few months. Wendy even called him in the middle of his class, he got nervous and thought something went wrong but it was actually Chenle who spoke on the phone, he wasn’t able to return to the class as tears just escaped his eyes. Chenle called him ‘papa’ and that’s the best thing he ever heard in his life. He was there when Chenle did his first few steps and a lot more. He’s actually thankful that Wendy lets him experience these and not just hide these small achievement of their child from him.

As much as Jaehyun tries, there are still lapses and he feels bad for it. He wanted to be there on the meaningful days on Chenle’s life but there times that he, himself shut offs and needs to recharge. Johnny had to come over and check if he’s still alive a lot of times. Chenle’s first day on daycare, Chenle’s uniform fitting, he wanted to be there for him but he wasn’t able to.

 

His hideous years in trying to finish his degree has finally come to an end. Juggling from being a parent, an A+ student and a _son_ to his parents made Jaehyun realize that life was never easy. As what was expected from him, he graduated with the highest honors and he once again saw the proud smiles on his parents’ faces. He’s happy. He received a call from Chenle the morning of his graduation, the child can now hold long conversations and he’s learning both language. Jaehyun thinks it’s too much but Wendy assured him that it’ll be fine as she did it when she was young too.

Everything is going well with his life. For the first time, he felt like he’s balancing his life well. After his graduation and a party held by his parents for him, he flew to China to stay there for two weeks. It’s the last for him before he focuses on reviewing for the examinations, interviews and all the assessments he needs to go through for law school. This is the second to the last step before officially becoming a lawyer and he’s happy.

Chenle’s growing up and his sweetness is something that always melts Jaehyun’s heart. Chenle’s always hugging him, sitting on his lap, leaning on him, he just loves the feeling of being a _father_ to him. Sometimes he just want to keep his son and fly him to Korea but of course, he knows that it will be very wrong and unfair to Wendy.

 

 

 

 

“Give yourself a break man, you’ve been buried in your books for weeks, exam is in a week, you’ll get in.” Johnny leaned on the table as he watches him lift his head up from his book while pushing his glasses up.

“That’s exactly the reason why I’m working double time! Only a week left before the examination, what if I don’t get in?” Jaehyun groaned. He’s trying to get an enrolment spot to one of the most prominent university that offers law school. Out of the thousands of examinees, only 150 are going to be accepted for enrolment and most of the time, only half or less would reach graduation and the bitter truth is from that number, only 10% or less passes the bar exam. This is the life in stored for him.

Of course, his honors gives a lot of credits but those honors wouldn’t answer the questions on the examinations or answer the interview for him. He have to be ready.

“After everything, I’m going to China for a week.” Jaehyun said as he took a sip of his drink. Since he can’t hang out with Johnny, his best friend made effort to visit him in his new place. He moved to a new place gifted to him by his brother. It’s a very spacious and cosy apartment and Junmyeon claimed as something ‘fitting for a future lawyer’ kind of place. Jaehyun can only pray.

“When are you going to find a lover though? You’re not getting younger man.” Johnny’s randomness in the conversation always reminds Jaehyun that this man took broadcast communication and he’s actually graduating soon too. He’s doing so well and is obviously enjoying the life. He had endless of setbacks with his studies but Jaehyun’s proud that Johnny’s getting over everything so well.

“Are we really talking about this now? A week before my exam?” Jaehyun tried not to snap as Johnny just chuckled.

“Okay that was a wrong question I know, you’re a dedicated father now.” Johnny smiled at him and he don’t know if his best friend is mocking him or what as he just rolled his eyes.

“When are you going to bring Chenle here?” and that question got him. He’s been thinking about that but he feels like Chenle is still too young to be away from Wendy.

“It’s not yet the right time, few more years I think.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun’s palms are sweating, he’s perspiring actually despite the air conditioned room. Few more minutes and they’re going to be asked to keep their phones in the assigned locker and enter the exam room to start the first step of the assessment. He can see familiar faces but he’s too caught up in the situation to even greet acquaintances now.

**_Wendy calling…_ **

 

“Hello?”

And he heard a loud squeal from the other line, a smile instantly formed on his face.

“Hello? Hey goodluck! I know you’ll get in!” it’s Wendy this time.

“Thank you for calling me.” Jaehyun thinks that he may look like an idiot smiling now after looking like a constipated man earlier.

“I know you’re nervous but I know you’ll get in, I figured Chenle can be your lucky charm.” Wendy chuckled on the other line and before Jaehyun can reply, another squeal was heard from the other line making Jaehyun smile wider.

“Papa!” oh how much he loves hearing him say those words.

“Papa!” he calls again.

“Yes Lele?” it’s a cute nickname they had for him and he can imagine his son smiling widely right now. If only he can turn this into a video call right now.

“Goodluck!” and because of his lucky charm, he knows, he’ll come out alive. He got a future career to reach and a son loving son to raise, he needs to do well.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Jaehyun’s eyes rolled while watching his friend, Doyoung pace back and forth. Everyone else are tensed but it’s only Doyoung who can’t sit still. They know that the result that will be released by 5PM will hold their future but Jaehyun must say that he’s quite confident that he got in. He knows Doyoung and his capabilities too but he’s just too overly dramatic that even the other people seated with them are starting to get annoyed.

After what seemed like forever, Jaehyun tried pulling him back again and this time, he finally landed straight on the chair beside him.

“What?!” Doyoung hissed.

“Sit down and act your age. Stop pacing around before someone snaps at you and drag you out of this room.” Jaehyun said while gritting his teeth. Doyoung’s bunny expression is funny but he needs to keep his emotions right now.

“I can’t help it! I’m so nervous Jaehyun! I’m not like you! What if I-“

“Calm down okay? It’s almost 5PM.” Jaehyun held his wrist and he can feel Doyoung’s cold hands. If only he can do something for his friend.

 

At exactly 5PM, someone came out of the office and caused most of them to gasp. Jaehyun can feel Doyoung’s slowly losing his consciousness as he nudged him.

“It’s here.”

A lady posted something on the bulletin board and gave everyone a look that they can’t understand before she returned inside the office. Almost on cue, everyone flocked in and checked on what was posted on the bulletin.

“Come on!” Jaehyun dragged Doyoung by wrist and made their way in the crowd. People are starting to howl, shout and some shoulders are starting to sag. Jaehyun gulped as he reached the front, Doyoung still behind him.

A smile formed on his lips.

**_Jung Jaehyun- JD 1_ **

**_Kim Doyoung- JD 1_ **

****

“We got in! We got it!” Jaehyun excitedly screamed as he pulled Doyoung who is still in dazed in a hug. All the efforts paid off. They have finally entered the law school.

 

Coming from a well-off family of lawyers, Jaehyun knows how heavy the pressure is on him. He rarely had a free time and it’s mostly because of his studies. His father is a famous lawyer, his older brother is a seasoned lawyer, his mother is an accounting lawyer, it just runs in the blood. Jaehyun never imagined himself doing another thing than pursuing law and working under his parents’ firm, it’s his destiny.

Graduating with one of the highest honors for his degree, the pressure of entering the law school was high. He rarely went out, prepared himself for the entrance examinations, the different sets of interviews and a lot more. The weight of his surname added on the burden but he wanted to prove himself to his parents, and so he finally did. He got in one of the most prestigious university that offers law in the country where out of 1000 applicants that got in the cut off, only 150 gets in at the start of the class and only half or less graduates.

“Doyoung, we should celebrate.” Jaehyun suggested after he messaged his father and received a “ ** _that’s good, congratulations and do well”_** reply from him.

“That’s right! There is this restaurant that I found in the lifestyle magazine the other day, there’s a lot of good reviews. We should go there with our friends.” Doyoung excitedly replied. It took him 15 minutes before he fully recovered and started screaming around the office causing someone to stop him. Some of their familiar friends that went to the same school as them also got in and so they decided to drop them a message as well.

Jaehyun’s happy. Few more years and he can finally start to make his name, he has always promised himself that.

 

 

 

~~~

 

When they entered the restaurant, Jaehyun must say that he is impressed by the interior of the place. It looks like it was planned and executed really well, even tiny details of the ceiling caught his attention. The place is so clean too, something that impressed him more. Doyoung kept on talking about how he learned about the restaurant through a lifestyle magazine but Jaehyun’s too busy looking around to even listen to him.

Doyoung is studious but lifestyle feature magazines and videos is his attitude breakers. Jaehyun never understood what’s with it but well, it’s Doyoung’s life.

“Let’s order!” Doyoung called the waiter who approached and handed them the menu. Jaehyun got fascinated and impressed once more. It serves different cuisines from different countries, depending on what you want. There are also original recipes with a sign ‘ ** _Chef TY_** _’_ on them and so Jaehyun assumes that it’s the head chef.

They started to give their order and the waiter immediately told them that it’ll be ready in 20 minutes. It was a mixture of Korean and Chinese food. Doyoung also ordered a special pizza that he said is the best seller as what he saw on the magazine.

Jaehyun turned his attention to his phone to reply to the congratulatory messages he received from some people he knows. His best friend, Johnny even asked him to drink out before school starts for him.

They started talking among themselves and talked about the future. Jaehyun prefers to listen to their concerns more than talking since he doesn’t want anyone to bring up the fact that that he wouldn’t have a hard time looking for a firm since his family has one. Doyoung’s too busy talking that they didn’t notice that it’s been 20 minutes and the food are starting to be served.

First bite into his meal, Jaehyun’s again impressed, the different flavors exploding in his mouth just made him savor the food more. Even Doyoung’s bunny expression said so. Their friends kept on complimenting the food as well.

“I told you this place is really good!” Doyoung explained in between chewing as others raised their thumbs for approval.

Jaehyun’s a fan of fast food if he doesn’t eat at home, he seldom eats on restaurant thinking that the serving time is too long but tonight, he can never remember how he actually waited for 20 minutes just to feed his empty stomach. Good food deserves to be waited.

“I think I found my new favourite restaurant.” One his friends said and Jaehyun nod as he thinks he did too.

“Jaehyun? Jaehyun!” Jaehyun’s attention from the eating was caught by the blonde who is walking towards their table.

“Ten!” he immediately recognized him.

“Congratulations! Johnny told me!” Ten gave him a hug the moment he stood up.

“Thank you! I’m actually celebrating with my friends.” Jaehyun said as he immediately introduced them to him.

“Congratulations everyone! I wish you well on your studies.” Ten smiled at them.

“Thank you Ten, what are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked.

“Oh, I usually stay here if I don’t have work.” Ten replied. He is Johnny’s lover and is a freelance digital artist. Ten’s skills are recognized through his outstanding work, reason how he met Johnny actually.

“No wonder, the food here is really good!” Jaehyun pointed at his second plate for the night. Ten laughed as he clapped his hands.

“Thank you! My best friend will surely be happy if he hears that.” Ten clasped his hands.

“Best friend?”

“My best friend is the owner of _YEStoday_ , reason why I’m always here.” Ten proudly replied. Jaehyun actually found the name clever when Doyoung explained that the owner explained that it’s just a word play in saying ‘YES to good food TODAY’ and that’s it. Jaehyun assumed the owner to be someone old or to have some dad-puns but thinking that it’s Ten’s best friend, it would just be around their age right?

“You haven’t met him yet, you went to China during the opening of this restaurant two months ago.” Ten added.

“Wait, I think I can call him out of the kitchen.” Ten said and didn’t even wait for them to reply as he left. Jaehyun sat down but his heart suddenly beat fast that he don’t even understand why.

“We are meeting the owner? Oh my God!” Doyoung gasped, the lifestyle magazine fan in him is coming out making Jaehyun chuckle. He knows Doyoung is a capable lawyer but he can’t imagine Doyoung acting like this inside the court.

 

 

Few minutes later, Ten came out with a man pretty similar to his frame in his white chef uniform.

Jaehyun gulped.

“Everyone, this is Chef TY.” Ten said as he pulled his best friend from his back. Jaehyun gulped again. How can someone manage to look so good? He’s really handsome, no, beautiful… no, words can’t even describe him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Taeyong.” He bowed and Jaehyun gulped again.

Right then and there, he knows that this is not the last time he’s visiting _YEStoday._

**~~~**

 

Taeyong seldom feel proud of himself but right now, he must say that he is. _YEStoday_ was just a dream he had when he was a child but here he is now, managing his own restaurant in one of the most famous place in Seoul.

When he decided to take up culinary, he knows that it was something that his parents supported but he still wanted to make them proud. His father is from Jeju Island while his mother came from Seoul. When they got married, they have decided to stay in Jeju and started their own resort business.

After finishing culinary, he started to learn more by getting extra classes and did apprenticeship to famous chefs until he found support from the people around to build his own restaurant to flourish his capabilities.

Getting this place was hard, obtaining permits had him go through a lot but everything is worth it. _YEStoday_ has been operating for almost nine months now and he just kept on receiving positive feedbacks and is getting regular customers already… just like someone who entered the restaurant now.

“Good evening Mr. Jung.” He can hear his head manager greet Jaehyun. Since the night Ten introduced him as Johnny’s best friend who missed the opening because he went to China, Mr. Jung Jaehyun has been coming back to the restaurant often. Sometimes Ten accompanies him and there was a time that Johnny came as well.

The waiter called for his order and a chuckle escaped Taeyong.

“Bring this to table 2.” Taeyong said as he placed it to the counter, his head manager got surprised that the food is ready.

“It’s the last two dishes he wasn’t able to order, lucky guess.” Taeyong didn’t wait for the manager to speak.

“Right away chef.” He got the tray and carefully settled the food, he personally carried the food to table 2, Jaehyun’s table.

“I’m going out for a while.” Taeyong announced to the kitchen staff. Although Taeyong is the head chef, he still got someone who will act as the head chef if he’s not around to lead the sou chefs and the line cooks. He always wants everything organized.

“Okay chef.” Kun, his head chef replied with a teasing smile on his face. Taeyong saw it and he just shook his head as he removed his apron. They’re used to seeing Taeyong coming out to sit with Jaehyun after the third time the man came alone and so they think he’s someone special.

 

Jaehyun smiled upon seeing Taeyong approach his table. For the past two months that he’s been visiting here, Taeyong’s been coming out to sit with him and he must say, he really likes it.

“That was fast.” Jaehyun commented as Taeyong sat in front of him.

“I figured that these are the only dishes you haven’t ordered so I made them in advance.” Taeyong honestly replied.

“How is it?” Taeyong crossed his arms on the table.

“Do you even doubt your works, Chef TY?” Jaehyun asked making Taeyong blush. Chef TY actually came from that one famous American chef where he worked as an apprentice a few years back. They can’t pronounce Taeyong easily so TY was created. It became his signature name so he decided to use it until now.

“Did it pass your taste?”

“It’s A+ chef TY, as always.” Jaehyun glanced at him before eating a spoonful of his order, he can see Taeyong smile.

“I’m currently experimenting on new dishes, I want something new to our menu by the first anniversary of the restaurant.” Taeyong shared his worries. Jaehyun’s a law student and if students usually studies at cafes, Jaehyun chose to study at his restaurant and he will never complain. Jaehyun’s been sharing about his thoughts and stress over his classes and Taeyong just listens to them until it’s time for him to go back to the kitchen. This has been a cycle which Taeyong actually likes. Jaehyun’s so calm in talking, he can even imagine him talk inside the court, he’s excited for his future.

“I’m sure you’ll end up with something great.”

“Would you want to taste it when I finally reach something?”

“Me as the first one to taste Chef TY’s new dish? It’s going to be an honor.” Jaehyun smiled and that dimple never fails to make Taeyong blush. He knows that Jaehyun knows how to flirt and he finds it amusing as to how he just let him do it.

“I’ll tell you when it’s ready.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

Johnny waved his hand to call his best friend’s attention. He was able to catch him before his flight to China so he decided to come over the airport and have some coffee while waiting for his flight.

“I ordered your coffee.” Johnny pointed at the paper cup in front of him receiving a thank you from Jaehyun.

“How long are you staying there?” Johnny asked.

“Three days.” Jaehyun took a sip of his coffee.

“I’ll try to come with you next time.”

“You should.”

Silence.

“Jaehyun.”

“Uhm?”

“About Taeyong.” Jaehyun saw this question coming. He’s actually surprised that Johnny never asked him earlier. Its been six months since he first met Taeyong and it’s the first time Johnny opened the topic about him. They have met up on his restaurant, dined out and even visited a bar for a few drinks already.

“Took you long to ask.” He chuckled.

“I wanted to make sure.” Johnny rested his elbows on the table.

“What are you two?”

“We’re not together…yet.” Jaehyun almost whispered the last line.

“Yet?”

“I haven’t asked him about it yet and-“

“You haven’t asked him out?” and Jaehyun nod.

“When did you realize?” Johnny asked this time. He knows his best friend, he knows that there’s something with him but Jaehyun never found the answer into it. When he told Jaehyun that he was a bi, it was when he got Ten in his life, after having countless of female flings. It was a shock at Jaehyun at first but he told him about how he decided to come out, especially with Ten entering his life. Jaehyun never said anything about himself though.

“When I met him? It was different, I tell you.” Jaehyun unconsciously smiled that it made Johnny hold back a chuckle.

“He’s the first one who made you feel this way?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun nod immediately.

“My man, Taeyong’s someone really important to Ten. They have spent a lot of time together and Taeyong’s the one who helped Ten adjust to his new life here in Korea, he’s the one who embraced who the real Ten is… so please take good care of him.” Johnny said that from the bottom of his heart. There are times that Ten would usually open about the topic and he just kept on telling him that he’ll ask Jaehyun but he only decided to ask now. Ten’s worried of Jaehyun’s motives but he never asked because he doesn’t want to fish in their own life but of course, he can’t help but worry for his best friend.

“Taeyong’s in good hands, tell Ten that.” Jaehyun smiled. Taeyong will really be in good hands if he accepts him, he hopes.

“We should head back now, your flight might be called for boarding soon.” Johnny changed the topic as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Jaehyun did the same and they left the airport café together.

 

 

~~~

 

Taeyong sat down while tapping his fingers on the counter. He’s out of his chef’s uniform and is waiting for someone to fetch him.

“You’re off on a date today.” Ten teased from outside of the counter. Ten does his work in the restaurant and Taeyong’s glad that he does. He’s happy to see his best friend around and sometimes, during rush hour, Ten even helps out in taking orders has he has already memorized everything. He basically helped Taeyong throughout the process of bringing _YEStoday_ to life.

“Is it a date?” Taeyong asked.

“I’m gonna beat Jaehyun up if he asked you out and not call it a date.” Ten rolled his eyes making Taeyong laugh.

“He doesn’t even know I’m into guys.” Taeyong sighed.

“You’re friends with me, it’s impossible for him not to figure that out.” Ten raised a hand to state a fact making Taeyong roll his eyes this time.

“You’re too much.” Taeyong’s lips twitched earning a glare from his Thai best friend.

“Tell me everything after this okay? I need to head to your office and work so I can’t send you out to your first date.” Ten said as he stood up. He either stays on one of the tables or he uses Taeyong’s mini office to work on his digital art. He didn’t even wait for Taeyong to reply as he left him hanging by the counter.

Jaehyun’s 30 minutes late and Taeyong’s somehow wondering if he was serious when he called last night. He just called and asked if he can skip work today, when he asked why, Jaehyun just said that he wants them to meet so he said yes.

A smile formed on his lips when he saw Jaehyun enter the restaurant, breathless.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jaehyun panted as he rested his hands on the counter for support. Taeyong immediately stood up and got him a glass of water before he came out of the counter.

“Did you run?”

“I did.” Jaehyun said before taking a sip. Taeyong handed him some tissue to wipe away his sweat.

“I had to park far away from here so I ran. Was stuck in a phone call with my brother so I came late.” Jaehyun finally made a sentence after regaining his steady breathing.

“Oh right, there’s quite a number of people today.” Taeyong realized that there might be no parking space around the restaurant now.

“Is it okay for you to leave?” Jaehyun asked, he doesn’t want to bring Taeyong out if the restaurant needs him.

“It actually amuses me how you’re taking me out of my restaurant to bring me to another one.” Taeyong replied which just made Jaehyun chuckle.

“Should we go?” and Taeyong nod.

 

The walk towards Jaehyun’s car was long and filled with small talks. Taeyong kept on asking Jaehyun where they are going but received no reply aside from a smile that shows his dimples, aka Taeyong’s weakness.

This is the first time in six months that Taeyong went out with Jaehyun alone since they’re usually with Ten and Johnny when they’re not in the restaurant and now he’s here, riding his car. Jaehyun asked him to play some music and so he did. The car ride is filled with more small talks and them murmuring the lyrics of the song.

 

 

 

“We’re here.” Jaehyun announced once they made a stop. Taeyong peeked on the window and saw where they are, a chuckle escaped his mouth.

“You thought about this a lot didn’t you?” Taeyong teased as his excitement rose up to the maximum. Jaehyun can only smile as his ears are turning red.

“Let’s go.” they both came out of his car and headed in. It’s a special place for Taeyong, it’s the restaurant of one of her first culinary teachers.

“I don’t have anything with me.” Taeyong shyly whispered.

“I got you.” just then he noticed that Jaehyun’s holding a paper bag that he didn’t notice earlier, he was too engrossed in entering the restaurant. He can still remember how he told Jaehyun about wanting to meet some of his culinary teachers who failed to come to his opening. This one particular teacher is special, he’s quite old now but he still manages the kitchen despite getting his one leg amputated.

“Teacher!” Taeyong smiled upon seeing the teacher come out of the kitchen in his wheelchair. Taeyong immediately approached him for a hug.

“Teacher!” he called again after breaking the hug. It’s hard for him to come to this place since it’s quite far, it was actually a long ride, the restaurant is too busy for him to be away for too long, today is just an exception.

“You grew a lot, my favourite student.” His teacher reached for his face with a smile.

“I’m so happy you’re finally able to visit.” He added.

“I’m sorry that it took me some time.” Taeyong replied with a pout.

“This gentleman must have helped you to come over.” He turned his attention to Jaehyun who was standing behind him.

“Nice to meet you again, chef.” Jaehyun bowed to him.

“This is a little gift from Taeyong and I.” Jaehyun handed the gift to Taeyong who handed it to his teacher. Taeyong doesn’t know what’s inside it but somehow, he knows he can trust Jaehyun with whatever was inside.

“You met each other?” Taeyong asked.

“He came over to ask if I was your teacher.” He chuckled as Jaehyun’s ears turned red again. Taeyong made sure to have an eye contact with him before he smiled and mouthed a thank you.

“Now you go to the table he reserved for the two of you while I go prepare your food.” Taeyong wanted to protest but who wouldn’t want to taste the dish his teacher prepared right?

They were then escorted by one of the waiter to the table by the window. It has ‘reserved’ sign in it, just like how Jaehyun had his ‘own’ table in his restaurant. He figured that Jaehyun comes often and it was a hassle for him to wait to get an empty table so Taeyong reserved table no. 2 for him. It’s near the counter so it can be deemed as something reserved for the staff. It’s only used by other costumers if the restaurant is really jammed pack.

“How did you manage to reserve a table?” Taeyong immediately asked. This place is far but it’s famous for having a hard time to get a table.

“I told him I’m bringing you here.” Jaehyun sheepishly smiled making Taeyong blush.

“Thank you for letting me meet him.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I am.”

The orders arrived and Taeyong’s eyes widen at the feast. His teacher came out again to introduce each dish to them. He wanted to ask him to eat with them but of course, his teacher is busy in the kitchen. He asked them to ‘enjoy the food’ and leave with ‘happy smile’ after.

“I wanted to bring you here for dinner but I have to study tonight.” Jaehyun shyly said while they eat.

“This lunch is more than enough.” Taeyong chuckled. He’s actually impressed by how this studious law student can juggle his life to even bring him out today.

“I didn’t fail this first date, right?” Jaehyun’s ears are red and he don’t even know why he asked that. Taeyong paused from eating and placed the utensil on his plate.

“So it’s a date?” Taeyong asked.

“Is it not?”

“It is.” Taeyong smiled.

“And you didn’t fail it.” Taeyong smiled wider making Jaehyun blush, his dimples showing up sending butterflies to Taeyong’s stomach.

“I hope you’re okay to have a second, third and more dates?” Jaehyun took the chance.

“More than willing.” Taeyong looked at him in the eyes. Jaehyun loves staring at Taeyong’s eyes, his doe eyes is so deep that it seemed like it can speak to him even if Taeyong wouldn’t say anything, sometimes, it’s like seeing the universe through his eyes.

“I really like you Taeyong, I hope you have seen my interest from the very beginning.” Once the courage builds up, never bring it down, that’s one thing he learned and so he makes use of this learning.

“What took you so long?” Taeyong’s question made him gulp but Taeyong followed the question with a sweet smile that melted Jaehyun’s heart.

“I really like you too Jaehyun, to be honest, I was afraid it was just a friendship at first.” Taeyong watched Jaehyun reach for his hand on the table and hold it. It’s the first time they held hands and Taeyong can feel his heart fluttering. Jaehyun wasn’t saying anything, he was just smiling with his dimple showing and that red ears that Taeyong loves to point out on some random conversations. Wow, this man really has a strong effect on him.

Jaehyun can just stare at Taeyong for a long time and he will never get tired of _how handsomely beautiful_ he is. He feels so lucky to finally have him in his life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Jaehyun closed his laptop and leaned his body to his swivel chair. He’s aware that law school was never easy, he have seen how his brother struggled to get through it, endless down feelings that got close to depression, times when he can’t even process a simple conversation because of lack of rest and endless amount of stress. He wanted this and he’s determined to get through this but sometimes, life is just getting unto him.

Traveling to China became hard especially now that he’s taking his JD. He feels sad and misses Chenle so much. His son is on nursery and he can’t even listen to him sing those nursery rhymes he learned because he sometimes ends up sleeping while on a phone call with him. He’s thankful that Wendy still gives a good face for him to their child.

If there’s anything else, Taeyong is a really big emotional help. Taeyong’s always there for him and is very supportive at that. Taeyong prepares meals for him when he goes to his restaurant, Taeyong stays up with him when he studies at the restaurant and even sends him goodluck messages when he’s about to take difficult examinations. His lover is really a huge impact to his life.

“Hello?” he reached for his phone and didn’t even bother to check the caller.

“Are you studying? Did I call at the wrong time?” it’s Taeyong, a smile immediately formed on his face.

“No, I just finished, you’re on a perfect timing.”

“Good! Are you free? Want to come to the restaurant? I want you to taste something.” Taeyong’s voice sounded so cute and excited that Jaehyun had to open his eyes and sit straight.

“Is it a new dish?”

“It is, I hope it’ll be good this time.” He can already imagine Taeyong scribbling on his special notebook where he writes down new recipes or tricks he comes up to. Aside from being a great emotional help, Taeyong is also an inspiration for him. He has achieved a lot of things in life and is still trying to improve himself, Jaehyun’s proud to have him.

“I’ll be there in thirty.” Jaehyun stood up.

“Okay, be careful driving.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He knows that Taeyong’s not really into saying it, he got this diverse personality where he can be really sweet but sometimes he hates cringy stuffs but he never reject him when he just randomly blurt those words out.

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

Jaehyun smiles as he watches Taeyong pace around the kitchen, busy preparing his new dish while he sits at the kitchen counter. This is one thing he loves to watch, Taeyong in his element. The small pout on his lips when he slices the ingredients, the different expressions he does when he tastes the dish and that sweet smile he shows him when they happen to make an eye contact.

He’s proud to say that he’s a capable cook too. His mother loves to cook so when he was young, he was dragged to learn dishes while his brother was already starting to burry himself in his books. Thing is, Taeyong doesn’t let him touch anything in the restaurant’s kitchen. It’s funny but Taeyong told him that everything is in a place where only people in the kitchen can memorize so one touch from an outsider can cause confusion. Jaehyun respects this so he followed the rule well.

He can still remember when Taeyong finally invited him to his place. It was after he successfully ended a case study. He watched Taeyong’s back while he was cooking in his own kitchen at home. His place is really neat and cosy, it’s not even far from his own but Taeyong’s homier especially with the size of the kitchen. You can tell that a chef’s living there.

“Come and taste this.” Taeyong called and he obliged. He approached him in front of the gas range and got the teaspoon that Taeyong was holding. The moment he tasted it, it had immediately gave a variety of flavors in his mouth and it taste really good that he raised a thumb to his lover whose doe eyes are waiting for him to say something.

“How is it?”

“It’s really good! I think you really got it this time!” Jaehyun said as he cupped Taeyong’s cheeks, the worry on his face is still visible. He loves staring into his eyes, it’s like you can see the entire universe in it. God, he loves this guy so much.

“Really?”

“Really.” And a kiss landed on his lips.

“It tastes different on your lips.” Taeyong giggled which caught Jaehyun off guard.

“Do you want to taste it better?” Jaehyun teased and he knows that Taeyong’s instantly regretting what he said as he removed Jaehyun’s hands from his cheeks.

“G..go back to the counter and I’ll finish this up so you can eat.” Taeyong’s stammering which made Jaehyun chuckle as he turned around and returned to the counter. The restaurant’s closed already and the staff really does respect their little time that they always leave early when Jaehyun’s around. It’s not every night that he’s there so they know that it’s some sort of ‘date night’ when he’s around.

“But really, do you want to taste it better?” Jaehyun said from his seat that it made Taeyong drop the teaspoon he was holding. Jaehyun’s chuckle echoed around the huge kitchen.

“Stop teasing me!” Taeyong’s not looking at him but he knows that he got his lover blush. Taeyong’s a really good looking man that he can turn heads wherever they go. Johnny kept on telling him that he’s not bad either but Taeyong’s different. He’s too good looking, charismatic and _sexy_ that he sometimes just want to keep him for himself.  

He can still remember their first night, well, how can he forget? It was his third time visiting Taeyong’s place. Taeyong allowed him to use his kitchen since he’s insisting to cook a meal for him but it started with thigh grabbing inside the car, a steamy kiss in the elevator, butt grabbing when they entered his place and they found themselves on Taeyong’s clean white sheets the next morning.

Taeyong’s ethereal, he was so sexy that it was a night to remember for Jaehyun. He never did it with the same gender, god the last time he did it was with Wendy and Chenle happened. The extent he did was making out when he was in the midst of taking his degree… but Taeyong helped him out. He already confessed that he wasn’t a virgin and has experienced it already. Taeyong was so patient and careful in teaching him and as he’s a _fast learner_ he picked up quick and the night became steamier and Jaehyun knows it wasn’t just lust, it was _love._

He held a chuckle when he remembered what happened the next day. He missed two morning classes as they woke up past 12 in the afternoon. Both sore but contented. Taeyong freaked out when he realized that instead of some _morning session,_ Taeyong wanted to push him out of his bed and instantly send him to school. Taeyong is that supportive to his studies, he has always told him that he wants him to reach his dreams and he’ll be there with him when the time comes that he’ll officially become _Lawyer Jung._

“Do you want to eat here or outside?” Taeyong approached him with a tray on his hand. Jaehyun’s too caught up with his sea of thoughts that he didn’t notice that he was even done cleaning up.

“Let’s eat here.” Jaehyun grabbed the tray from Taeyong and settled it on the counter. Taeyong went to get some drinks.

As they started eating, Jaehyun can’t stop complimenting, it’s really good that he feels like people should taste it soon. This has been a recipe that Taeyong’s been trying to work on after he was able to introduce new dishes on the first anniversary of the restaurant which was actually a hit. He wanted a new flavour for the restaurant but he kept on saying that there’s something that doesn’t fit no matter how Jaehyun kept on saying that it’s really good. It’s tonight that Taeyong didn’t say anything so Jaehyun figured out that he’s satisfied.

“Are you going to China this month?” Taeyong asked. Jaehyun hates to admit but he has not told Taeyong yet and he’s really guilty. Johnny’s been telling him to say it already but he’s afraid that Taeyong might change and he can’t take that. He’s too invested to his lover that he can’t imagine life without Taeyong now. Even Johnny’s telling him that he might be in too deep but Jaehyun doesn’t mind, he knows that Taeyong is for keeps.

“I am, next week from Friday and I’ll be back on Monday morning.” Jaehyun replied. He misses Chenle so much that he was able to fill in one bag of gifts for him.

“I have a request.” Taeyong said.

“What is it?”

“You’ll be fine if I ask you to buy me some ingredients right?” Taeyong smiled sheepishly that it made Jaehyun laugh.

“Are you serious?”

“I am. I need them for another dish I’m trying to do. If it works then I’ll do bulk order online.”

“Just send me the list, as long as I don’t get hold at the immigration then I think it’s fine.” Jaehyun replied and Taeyong’s eyes glistened in excitement. His often trips to China is something that Taeyong has _accepted_ as he told him that it’s something to _improve_ his studies. At first, Taeyong had questions but then he said that he understands as it’s something to further his studies and he’ll support him, always.

“What do you want to do on our anniversary?” Jaehyun suddenly asked. He sometimes can’t believe that they’ve been together for a long time. A chuckle escaped Taeyong.

“Are we really going to talk about this now?” the other time he brought Taeyong on a famous restaurant for a candlelight dinner but they still ended up eating a midnight meal in Taeyong’s restaurant.

“A meal from you on our anniversary.” Taeyong blurted.

“Finally?”

“Yes, but in your place this time.” Taeyong replied and that excites him more. Taeyong hasn’t come to his place yet as they usually stay on his. Taeyong kept on saying that he might end up _distracting_ him if they’re at Jaehyun’s place because he knows that Jaehyun always studies at home instead of the library if he’s not in the restaurant.

“I’ll give you a really good meal.” Jaehyun batted his brows that he earned a slap on his arm.

“Stop!” and he blushed.

“Why? I mean it, it’ll be a good meal.” Jaehyun grinned that Taeyong just had to wash his palms through his face.

“Why is this man so-“

“Lovable? I know.” Jaehyun can’t stop smiling, he can’t hide his excitement and happiness to have Taeyong in his place this time.

“Augh! Just be sure it’ll be a _good_ meal.” And Taeyong returned to eating. Jaehyun gave him one glance before going back to eating as well.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Jaehyun found himself smiling while running his fingers through his son’s hair. They’re now inside the hotel room he’s staying at. Since he _can’t_ sleep at the Zhong Residence because it will surely be odd, Wendy allowed Jaehyun to bring Chenle to the hotel he’s staying at during the duration of his stay so he can have his son sleep beside him.

He just arrived this morning and Chenle welcomed him with a huge bear hug when he arrived at the Zhong residence to fetch him. Wendy wasn’t around since she’s already busy working as a writer on a famous Chinese magazine. He’s actually very happy that despite having Chenle and the setbacks on her studies, Wendy was able to graduate well and has found a great job as well.

Jaehyun wants to smooch his son with so much kiss and affection as he stares at his sleeping figure. Despite being tired, he brought Chenle out on a playground date earlier. They played around together with some of Chenle’s classmates in nursery that were at the playground as well. He’s really happy how his son is a social butterfly in school. There were phone calls when Chenle would just talk about what he did with his friends and such.

Jaehyun’s thoughts were distracted when his phone rang.

**_My LOVE TY calling…_ **

His smile widen upon seeing the caller. Taeyong actually found his name cringy when he checked Jaehyun’s phone but Jaehyun said it’s his phone so he can do whatever he wants for it. Taeyong gave in actually named Jaehyun as **_My Lawyer Jung_** on his phone. Jaehyun asked if he should change his name to ‘my chef’ but Taeyong just rolled his eyes so he figured that he didn’t like it.

He adjusted Chenle’s position from his embrace and placed his head on the pillow. The empty feeling of not having his son in his embrace immediately came. He cleared his throat before answering.

“Hi love.” He greeted.

“I called on the right time?” sometimes he hopes Taeyong doesn’t think that there are times that he calls on a wrong timing but he figured that it’s his personality. He doesn’t want intruding someone’s life or something similar to that situation.

“You did, it’s closing already?” Jaehyun asked. He checked his clock and it’s time for _YEStoday’s_ closing.

“It is. I’m going with Ten today to visit the studio. You know that the two fought right? I’m just waiting for him to arrive.” Taeyong replied with a bit of exasperation on his voice which Jaehyun found funny. Maybe it’s the longevity of the relationship but Ten and Johnny’s been arguing over small things these days. The last time Jaehyun checked, Ten moved out of Johnny’s place and went back to his own place when they fought over Johnny speaking sweetly with his idol guest on his radio program.

“You baked a cake?” Jaehyun asked. Although Taeyong makes a lot of different main dishes, he knows that his lover is a hidden pastry chef. Taeyong loves sweets and Jaehyun’s aware of how much he likes baking cakes and cupcakes and some are even served as official dessert of the restaurant.

“It’s a message cupcake this time. Ten knows it’s his fault so after talking to him, he figured that he shouldn’t wait for Johnny to do the first move now.” Taeyong replied with a chuckle. They always become the mediator of the two. He’s actually happy that they have not yet reached the point where they needed Johnny or Ten’s help to patch things up. Of course they had their own moments of small fights but since they’re both pretty understanding and open-minded, they get to solve whatever the problem is faster… than Johnny and Ten.

“Then you’re going home?”

“Yeah, I booked a flight to Jeju tomorrow afternoon, it’s sudden.” Taeyong revealed which surprised Jaehyun. Taeyong’s family is living in Jeju and he was able to introduce himself to them, an introduction that turned into a family reunion as Taeyong’s mother was so excited when Taeyong told her that he’s going to introduce who is the ‘guy’ in his life. Jaehyun loves Taeyong’s family despite meeting them for just a couple of times. They’re so welcoming and treats him like their own.

“Why?”

“Mom’s experiencing some midlife crisis.” He tried to control his chuckle but Taeyong was laughing on the other line.

“Why are you like that?”

“What? It’s true! Mom’s approaching her menopausal stage and she’s being so emotional these days. I’m starting to feel bad that I can’t visit and see them often, I asked Ten to look after the restaurant while I’m away.” Taeyong finally explained. Of course Jaehyun understands, he don’t know if his own mom is reaching that stage as well but he finds it funny imagining his strict and composed mom.

“When are you coming back?”

“Either Tuesday or Wednesday, I’m planning to bond with her at the resort’s kitchen. Mom needs some loving.” Taeyong replied.

“Okay, tell me when so I can fetch you from the airport.”

“No need, it’s a school day so you should focus on class. I’ll park my car at the airport so I’ll have a service home.” Of course Jaehyun can’t protest. Taeyong’s too absurd to his studies that he doesn’t want him to miss his classes because of him, thus the day after their _first night_ is still fresh to him but Jaehyun just finds it amusing.

“Then where do I meet you? At your place or the restaurant? I miss you already.” Jaehyun finally said it. They weren’t able to meet before he left, well they’re not required too but of course he wants to see Taeyong often. His son is his priority but Taeyong’s important too, his lover.

“Aw are you being a kid again?” Taeyong chuckled.

“Come to my place after your last subject then, I’ll make you mom’s specialty.” Taeyong continued and that just excites him. Of course he doesn’t want to part with Chenle quick but the two are almost having the same level of priority in his heart. If only he can gather the courage to tell Taeyong about the wonderful child that’s sleeping beside him now.

 

~~~

 

 

Jaehyun watches his child run around the house when they arrived. He’s going back to Korea tomorrow morning and Chenle needs to go to school too so he brought the child home after dinner. He surely went to greet his grandparents as Jaehyun stayed at the living room.

“Jaehyun.” Jaehyun immediately stood up and recognized the person.

“Yixing.” He smiled. After all these years, Yixing finally got Wendy. He knew about Chenle when he was born and he came home during his summer break to meet with Wendy and eventually told him his feelings, unaware of the fact that Jaehyun and Wendy didn’t have strings attached. He was so afraid to lose the girl that it resulted to them ending up being together. Yixing accepted Chenle and Jaehyun’s thankful of that. He’s also happy how Yixing has never claimed Jaehyun’s spot on Chenle’s life. He’ll just be uncle Yixing, the second best uncle after Johnny.

“How’s law school?” Yixing asked as he approached him with a glass on his hand.

“Do want to drink?” Yixing continued to ask.

“No, I need to wake up early tomorrow.” He politely declined.

“I see, so how’s law school?” he asked again.

“Going steady? Surviving.” Jaehyun chuckled at his own reply. When he receives this question, he always doesn’t know what to reply unless it’s Taeyong who is asking as he’ll end up bawling his frustration over school.

“Just a year left right?” Yixing asked. Yes, a year left and he’ll prepare for the bar and everything either goes uphill or downhill from there.

“Yeah, I just want it to end.” Jaehyun replied. He knew Yixing since he was in high school as he visited Wendy a couple of times in Korea. Yixing can hold conversation in Korean too but they always end up having a conversation in Korean with Mandarin threw here and there.

“Chenle must be a real inspiration for you?”

“More than just an inspiration, I can’t even imagine how I’m surviving but the thought of meeting him each time I get to finish something in school is really a great motivation.” Jaehyun replied. Yixing’s older than him and he’s like his brother, Junmyeon. They’re soft spoke and are good listeners.

“And don’t get me wrong but Wendy mentioned about you having your lover.” He knew it was bound to happen. He told Wendy about Taeyong a month before he confessed to Taeyong at his mentor’s restaurant. He thought Wendy was going to judge him but Wendy accepted him and is proud for him coming out saying he somehow figured it when they were in high school, since he wasn’t that interested to get tied up with girls.

“Yeah, I have.”

“How long has it been? Wendy just mentioned about it recently”

“Almost two years.”

“Wow it’s been that long, that’s good! Seeing how your eyes sparkle with the mention of him, I think he’s your for keeps.” Yixing took a sip of his drink. Jaehyun can’t hide his smile.

“What are you two talking about without me?” Wendy came to the living room with Chenle on her arms. When he put Chenle down, the kid immediately ran towards Yixing to greet him and then ran towards his father’s embrace after.

“Some boys stuff.” Yixing smirked receiving an eye roll from Wendy.

“Chenle, why don’t you bring uncle Yixing to your room and show him the new car your papa brought from Korea?” Wendy eyed her child who is busy playing over the zipper of Jaehyun’s jacket. Jaehyun didn’t want to let his child go yet but he somehow got Wendy’s message. Yixing glanced at Wendy first then to Jaehyun before he stood up and took Chenle’s hand and lead the way to the kid’s room. Jaehyun promised him he’ll drop by before leaving. Before it was really hard, even now it is. Chenle would sometimes cry and it breaks his heart but Wendy said that they should let him get used to it so even if it’s hard, Jaehyun has to do it.

“You wanted to talk?” Jaehyun straightened his sitting position.

“Tell me more about Taeyong. You only told me a few things about him while you know Yixing since high school, that’s not fair.” Wendy pouted which made Jaehyun chuckle.

“What do you want to know?”

“Did you do it?”

“Zhong Wendy!” Jaehyun’s eyes widen making Wendy laugh out loud.

“You should have seen your face.” Wendy said between her laughter.

“Yeah, happy that you’re having a good laugh.” Jaehyun sarcastically replied. Once Wendy calmed down, she sat straight again.

“Have you told him about Chenle? I mean, you’re almost two years into your relationship? If I counted it right.” Wendy always got sense.

“Not yet.” He replied shortly. It’s like the entire universe wants him to tell Taeyong about the existence of his son and he doesn’t even know what’s stopping him. He wants to become a lawyer without fear but look at him chickening out.

“Are you afraid that he’ll not accept him? I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you since you told me that he finally became your lover, I only got the courage to open it up now.” Wendy’s tone of voice is so calming that it made Jaehyun sigh.

“I only got a few fears in life and one of those is losing him, I feel like if I tell him when I’m not ready myself… will just cause me to lose him.” Jaehyun looked down, unable to meet Wendy’s eyes.

“You said he’s nice and you love him, and he surely loves you too right? I won’t force you if you can’t do it yet but I hope you don’t hide Chenle from him for a long time. It’s not that I don’t want you to hide your son for privacy but I want you to be open with Taeyong, you get me?” Wendy continued to stare at him until Jaehyun met her eyes again. Despite not ending up together, Wendy will always be one of the best friends he had and her words will always give impact to him, be it as Chenle’s mother or as his friend.

“I’ll do it soon, I’ll tell you.” and Wendy just smiled.

 

 

That night, after making sure that Chenle has fallen asleep in his embrace and he has kissed his son’s forehead, he went back to his hotel with full of thoughts on how he’ll tell Taeyong about his biggest blessing. Jaehyun wants them to meet of course, it may not be right time yet but he wants his son to meet the person who made him fall in love and he has a huge feeling that Chenle is surely going to like Taeyong. At the same time, Jaehyun can only pray that Taeyong will accept his child more than he accepted him. He will be the happiest person on earth if that happens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just would like to thank everyone who started reading this fic as well as leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate it <3 Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Times surely flies so fast that tomorrow is their second year anniversary. Jaehyun’s been waiting for this that he spend every free time he has in cleaning his place, especially his kitchen. He made sure to fill in his pantry and fridge and not leave a single mark of dirt around the kitchen as he knows how sanitary Taeyong is when it comes to the kitchen or to anything in general.

At exactly 12 midnight, he pressed the call button.

“Happy anniversary love!” Taeyong greeted him on the other line which made him chuckle.

“Happy anniversary too, love! I’m so excited for today.” Jaehyun surely can’t hide the excitement in his voice making Taeyong laugh.

“I can feel your excitement through your voice. Are you sure you can impress me with your cooking?” Taeyong teased.

“I can never reach your level but I promise it’s worth it.” Jaehyun replied. Last time, he tried cooking the dish he wants to make for Taeyong to Johnny who kept on complimenting yet tease him at the same time… that he cannot finish cooking without actually bringing Taeyong in his room. He blushed at the thought but that can follow, he really wants to make a dish for his lover today.

“Let’s see about that. Do you need anything for your dish?”

“I think I bought everything already, I’ll check if I lack something and we can drop by the mart when I fetch you later.” Jaehyun can’t stop smiling. He’s too excited to finally welcome Taeyong in his place, cook for him and maybe, do some _anniversary highlights_ in his room after.

“Okay then, you should sleep now since you have a class tomorrow. Make the anniversary dinner to be your motivation to survive today.” Taeyong chuckled while speaking. He can always hear Jaehyun complain about this certain class so he knows that he should try to motivate him more.

“I will, I can’t wait to give you a good meal.” Jaehyun’s teasing voice is audibly heard on the other line making Taeyong hiss.

“Stop it! Let’s end this call.”

“No, let’s end when someone falls asleep.”

“What are we? High school? Seriously?”

“Ouch I’m hurt!” and Taeyong can only laugh on the other line.

They don’t know who fell asleep first but one thing is for sure, the call just ended on its own after a long time of being on the line.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Jaehyun can’t hide his excitement as he drives. He’s even humming along the song from the radio making Taeyong giggle. They just came from the mini mart as he had to do some last minute grocery shopping before they head to his place.

“Are you really that excited?” Taeyong glanced at him and he can perfectly see the dimples that never fail to make his knees weak. Jaehyun’s smile is really one of the sweetest thing in the world, next to his chocolates.

“I am, I cleaned up so be the judge.” Jaehyun replied as he reached for Taeyong’s hand to hold it for a while before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

“Are you confident with your cleaning? Let’s see.” Taeyong chuckled. In two years that they have been together, Jaehyun has definitely know him, he can’t even remember a secret he kept from the younger. Jaehyun knows how detailed he is, how much he hates clutters and mess, how much he wants his kitchen clean and how much he loves cuddles in bed. Sometimes, Taeyong can’t believe how he got lucky to actually have someone like Jaehyun in his life.

“You’re staring too much love.” Jaehyun glanced at him making him bring himself back to reality.

“I don’t know, I’m just feeling overwhelmed, I can’t believe we’ve been together for two years.” Taeyong admitted. It’s good that they reached the stoplight making Jaehyun turn to face him as he reached for his jaw. Jaehyun moved closer and planted a kiss on his forehead making Taeyong close his eyes to feel it even more. Jaehyun gives the sweetest kisses, third on the rank of the sweetest things for him: chocolates, Jaehyun’s smile then Jaehyun’s kisses.

“And we’ll be together for more years to come.” Jaehyun whispered as he leaned his forehead on Taeyong’s forehead making the chef smile. Jaehyun then returned his attention to the road making Taeyong pout. He wanted for more but he’s sure he’ll getting _more_ later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As they entered the elevator, Taeyong can’t hide his excitement. In two years, this is the first time that he gave in and finally come over Jaehyun’s place. He has received endless of teasing from Ten saying that the reason why he doesn’t want to go to Jaehyun’s place because he knows that Jaehyun will be more _dominant_ in his own habitat. That… may be a reason too but he really sticks on his thoughts. He really wants Jaehyun to treat his place as solemn as it is as it is where he can study and think peacefully. He’s willing to do _everything_ in his place but he knows that even if Jaehyun doesn’t mention, he has always wanted to bring him to his place. He figured that their anniversary is the perfect time to come over.

 

“Place is not as homey as yours but I hope you’ll like it.” Jaehyun said after the elevator stopped on the 27th floor.

“At this point, do you still think I got things I don’t like about you?” Taeyong chuckled at his cheesy remark only to have Jaehyun hold his hand tighter, his dimples showing as he smiled.

“You don’t like my car cluttered.”

“That’s a different thing.” Taeyong defended only to earn a laughter from his lover.

Taeyong only saw two doors as they walk before they stopped in front of Jaehyun’s place. He can still recall how Jaehyun said that his place is a gift from his older brother, Junmyeon whom he have met before. Junmyeon’s really nice and friendly so it wasn’t hard to really jive in a conversation and be comfortable with him.

“This is it.” Jaehyun glanced at him before he let go of his hand and keyed in his passcode. Of course Taeyong knows it as Jaehyun openly told him, Jaehyun knows his as well

“Welcome to my place love.” Jaehyun whispered to his ear before they entered.

The entrance itself speaks so much about Jaehyun. The colors just played around with black, blue, brown, grey and white unlike Taeyong’s place that was played around by his artist friend, Ten.

“You even prepared a slippers?” Taeyong chuckled upon seeing TY embroidered on the slippers in front of him. Jaehyun just chuckled as he proceeded to change his slippers.

Once they entered, Taeyong’s eyes immediately roamed around. The place really looks so good, you can tell that the owner is someone coming from a dignified clan, there’s discipline over how it is designed.

“Will you wait for me for a while? I just really need to change my clothes… unless you want to come with me.” Jaehyun’s teasing tone is there only to receive an eye roll from Taeyong.

“Go in and change, I’ll find my way to your kitchen.”

“I’ll give you a grand tour after.” Jaehyun replied before Taeyong lost him from his sight as he entered a small hallway where Taeyong assumed as where his room is located. He knows that Jaehyun needed to change from his suit and tie outfit so he just proceeded to carry the grocery around as he found his way to the kitchen. Jaehyun’s place is really wide, obviously bigger than his place.

As he placed the paper bags on the kitchen counter, his eyes noticed that there is something on the wall that divides the kitchen and the living room. Since Jaehyun’s not out yet, he decided to make himself comfortable.

Taeyong can’t help but smile as he looks around the photo wall. It consists of Jaehyun’s pictures from when he was a baby, his toddler years, pictures from school, pictures with his parents whom Taeyong have met several times already. He was so scared to meet them but he still ended up making himself worthy of their son’s love. He also smiled seeing pictures of Jaehyun and Johnny, Jaehyun and his law school friend Doyoung, their pictures together. Everything screams special memories of Jaehyun. There are a lot of group photos too and he knows that Jaehyun likes keeping photographs like this. When they would end up going over some malls for a small date, Jaehyun would ask him to come with him since he need to develop and print out some photographs.

“Oh this child is so cute.” Taeyong muttered under his breath as he touched on some of the frames. Aside from Jaehyun’s baby pictures, there is a picture of a child that has a relative amount of pictures on the wall as well. New born pictures, there’s even an ultra sound picture. Taeyong’s smile slowly faded upon seeing a picture of Jaehyun together with the child… and a female. It’s the child’s first birthday according to the cake in the middle. Taeyong’s eyes darted on the high school group photo he saw earlier and saw the girl standing between Johnny and Jaehyun. His hand found its way to his chest as his heart is suddenly beating so fast. _“What are you even thinking, calm down.”_ He tries to calm himself as he took a step back, only to hit something, or him.

“Remember when I told you about my photo wall? I tried to find you in the kitchen but I saw you here.” Jaehyun whispered to his ears but Jeahyun’s taken a back after he turned Taeyong’s body to face him. His expression is clearly unreadable but his eyes speaks a million words that Jaehyun can’t understand.

“You never said you have a younger brother.” Taeyong whispered as he tried his best to gather his senses. Confusion is visible on Jaehyun’s face.

“I don’t have a younger brother, love.”

“Then who is that child? And that girl?” Taeyong’s finger is shaking as he pointed at the picture of the child on the wall. Jaehyun suddenly felt like he’ll collapse anytime, his throat has gone dry. The change of expression on Jaehyun’s face didn’t pass Taeyong’s vision. He suddenly wanted to run.

“Who are they Jaehyun and why are they on your wall?” Taeyong asked again, this time he took a step back from him creating space between them.

Jaehyun wanted to hit himself. This is not how he wanted this to be. He forgot, he complete forgot to take Chenle’s pictures from the photo wall while he was cleaning. Heck that didn’t even cross his mind. Chenle’s been a part of the photo wall since the first ultrasound picture and he never thought of removing his picture… but he didn’t plan to tell Taeyong this way.

“L…love… augh… listen.” Jaehyun stammered as Taeyong bit his lower lip.

“It is what I am thinking right?” Taeyong’s afraid to say those words but he can’t think of any hypothesis over the situation. Jaehyun tried to move closer only for Taeyong to take a step backward.

“Tell me Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong’s voice is cold as Jaehyun can feel his knees weaken. This is not how it is supposed to be, he never planned this.

“Please listen to me.”

“He’s your child and you kept that from me? That woman is the mother… am I right?” Taeyong pointed at no one on the photo wall but of course, Jaehyun knows he’s talking about Wendy there.

“Tae…”

“I want it to come out from your own lips Jae… he’s your child.” A tear finally escaped Taeyong’s eyes as he quickly wiped it away.

Jaehyun looked down as he calmed himself up. This is not how a lawyer acts, this is not how he acts on mock trials, he can do better than this… but it’s different situation, Taeyong and his child is involved.

“Yes Tae, his name is Chenle, he’s my child.” Jaehyun said it in almost a whisper but it felt so loud to Taeyong’s ears as more tears threatened to escape from his eyes. Jaehyun looked up to meet his eyes only for his heart to break after seeing how Taeyong looks so hurt right now.

“Two years… for two years you kept him from me huh?! Two long years of being together, Jung Jaehyun?! Damn and here I thought we never kept anything from each other, thanks for nothing Jae.” Taeyong’s voice is shaking as he doesn’t even know where those words are coming from. He walked pass by Jaehyun only for the younger to hold his wrist. Taeyong immediately pulled himself together.

“Let go and don’t follow me, I need some time to think.” Taeyong gritted his teeth as marched his way out, leaving a clearly devasted Jaehyun who fell on his knees, tears finally escaping his eyes.

_“You fcked up Jung Jaehyun, you clearly did.”_ He can only blame himself.

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Taeyong found himself inside the cab, trying to stop himself from sobbing hard. The driver has asked if where does he want to go and he told him to bring him to _YEStoday_ but he’s not sure. He knows that even if he told Jaehyun not to follow him, he’ll still look for him.

“Ten?” the person he’s been trying to call finally answered.

“Yes Tae? Why did you call? I thought you’re having dinner at Jaehyun’s place?” he tell the confusion on Ten’s voice.

“Ten.” And his voice cracked.

“Oh my God Taeyong are you okay? Where are you? You’re crying.” Of course, his best friend for life can clearly tell.

“I… I don’t know. Where are you?”

“Are you driving? What happened? Can you like… come to my place?”

“No, I… don’t think I can meet Johnny, and I’m not driving, I’m riding a cab.” Taeyong managed to let out the sentences from his mouth. The thought of Johnny reminds him of the high school graduation photo. He doesn’t want to point fingers but he has a feeling that Johnny knows as well.

“I mean to my old place, you still know the pass right? I’ll meet you there, we just closed _YEStoday_ anyways.” He can hear panic on Ten’s voice and he unconsciously nod without realizing that Ten wouldn’t see him.

“Tae, just hang in there and wait for me okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moment the door opened, Ten saw Taeyong curled up on his couch. He rarely comes home to his old place as he’s been staying in Johnny’s place for a long time now but he still manage to clean up the place every month.

“Oh sweetie.” Ten immediately ran to the couch and Taeyong managed to lift himself up and rest his head on Ten’s lap. His Thai best friend immediately started to run his fingers through his hair.

“Tell me what happened.” And that was Taeyong’s cue to pour things out. He told Ten about the pictures, the woman, the child that is Jaehyun’s son. He couldn’t stop crying as Ten finally decided to lift him up to sit and hugged him instead. Ten continued to listen to his cry as he caressed his back. Taeyong rarely cries because of a relationship but he knows that his best friend is surely in love with Jaehyun and he has clearly changed since then. Having Taeyong cry in his arms made him realize the impact of Jaehyun to his life.

After some time, Taeyong managed to calm down. Soft sobs and hiccups still escapes from him but he managed to break the hug and looked down. He doesn’t even want Ten to see the mess that he is right now.

“Tae look at me.” Ten called and reached for his chin to look up to him. Ten can feel his heart break upon seeing how puffy Taeyong’s eyes are, his nose turned red from crying and his lips as turned pale.

“What do you plan to do now?” Ten asked carefully, unable to process if he actually asked the right question.

“I don’t know yet, I just don’t want to meet him yet, I need some time to think. My mind is just filled with the things that happened to us in the past two years.” Taeyong sighed.

“Okay, I’ll keep you here, I don’t think he’ll come around.” Ten held Taeyong’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m here okay? Whatever your decision is, I’m here.”  

 

 

 

 

After what feels like forever, Ten was able to let Taeyong eat some ramen that he has on his pantry. Taeyong also managed to take a shower that somehow helped a little with the feeling his has right now. Good thing that Ten has some spare clothes left so Taeyong was able to use them. Ten helped him fall asleep without thinking much about what happened earlier. Too much for an anniversary dinner.

 

When he was sure that Taeyong is deep in his slumber, that’s the only time Ten came out of the room and reached for his bag. Countless of missed calls came from his boyfriend. He wanted to be mad as he’s sure enough that Johnny knows but he also knows that Johnny doesn’t have the rights to reveal it to them. It’s Jaehyun’s choice to tell them that he has a son so he tried to clear his mind before finally calling Johnny.

 

“Ten? Ten! Thank you for finally calling back.” He can hear Johnny’s breathless on the other line.

“You calling me right now, you already know what happened right?” Ten asked.

“I was in the middle of my radio program when Jaehyun was calling nonstop. I just arrived at his place.” Johnny replied.

“How is he?” of course Ten wants to know. Taeyong was a total mess earlier, he needs to know how is the reason behind his best friend’s tears is doing right now.

“He’s drunk, totally drunk. I managed to get details from him thought. Are you with Taeyong right now?”

“Good for him.”

“Ten!”

“I know that you know but I am trying not to get mad at you right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Johnny’s voice turned softer on the other line.

“Taeyong’s with me but I trust you not tell him, do you understand?”

“Of course Ten, I will never do that.”

“Okay, I’ll be staying with Taeyong for the time being, take good care of your best friend or whatever. Taeyong doesn’t want to face him yet, they both need some time to think so let’s give that to them.” Ten instructed. Johnny had to agree as he knows that it is Jaehyun’s mistake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny can only watch Jaehyun cry himself to sleep. He’s lucky that he’s big enough to pull this big man to his bed. Jaehyun’s cry, calling Taeyong’s name and has been whispering his apologies. Johnny doesn’t want to blame him as he knows how many times he has told Jaehyun to tell Taeyong, he never thought it will reach this point where Taeyong will find out himself. In the past two years, he saw how happy Jaehyun is, he saw how much love is binding Taeyong and Jaehyun as well. They usually joke that they are the sweeter version of his relationship with Ten. He knew that keeping Chenle from Taeyong may cause a huge trouble for Jaehyun and here is the situation where they are now.

“You fcked up real bad man, if only your hangover tomorrow can solve your problem now.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

It’s been three days and Jaehyun is a total mess. He came to _YEStoday_ but as expected, Taeyong didn’t show up. Ten was there the whole time and some workers were looking at him as if he has done a crime, well it’s not a crime but a huge mistake to their boss. Johnny’s been coming over to his place or meet him for a meal too. Even Doyoung’s been noticing how down he is these days, it’s affecting their preparation for their mock trial.

“You can tell me that it’s Taeyong okay.” Doyoung finally snapped on the fourth day. He doesn’t want to but Jaehyun will always play a huge part on their mock trials. Jaehyun’s a born lawyer, he’s too natural for this so Doyoung really does look up to him. He’s worried that they might fail this and he’s also worried over the fact that Jaehyun looks so wasted.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun muttered.

“What happened Jae, tell me.” Doyoung doesn’t really know if they can consider themselves as best friend but they basically stick around each other most of the time. He has also met Johnny and they have done a lot of dine outs and such.

“Taeyong found out about Chenle in the most unconventional way possible.” Jaehyun’s voice was monotonous but it made Doyoung gasp. After a few years of knowing Jaehyun during their pre-law, he finally told him about the reason why he kept on flying to China. Doyoung have seen Chenle’s picture and some cute videos that Jaehyun would share to him. He can clearly see how much Jaehyun loves his son. He also knows that Jaehyun hasn’t told Taeyong yet and now that he found out, he can only look at Jaehyun with sympathy.

 

“Oh Jae…” Doyoung is not the best person to comfort so he just looked at him.

“I promise I’ll gather my senses back, we won’t fail this mock trial… I promise.” Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’s talking to Doyoung or he’s actually talking to himself. Nothing just goes right these days. He almost failed an examination the other day but he’s lucky enough that there was a retake for those who are not satisfied with their results, aka the teacher saying that they could have done better so he’s trying to get himself into studying the subject. He wasn’t able to talk to Chenle these past 3 days because it’s his vacation and Wendy said that she brought Chenle to Hainan to see the beach. If only he can fly to China and be with them as well.

“We should take a break then, I don’t want to push you like this if your mind is clouded, go home and sleep or call your son, do things that can divert your attention then call me tomorrow or something if you’re ready to discuss about this.” Jaehyun wanted to protest at what Doyoung said but he knows that he’s just wasting the other’s time. After some time, he finally agreed and left. Going home is his only option but how can he ever forget that the reason why he and Taeyong fought was because of what Taeyong saw at his place?

 

 

Having no other choice, he still came home and slumped his body on his bed. Today is so unproductive, he could have finished discussing with Doyoung and then visit Taeyong before the restaurant’s closing but of course, that’s not an option right now.

As he started to doze off, his phone rang. A smile formed on his face upon seeing the caller, he surely needed this.

“Hello?”

“Papa!” and a loud squeal followed.

“How is my baby Lele doing?” Jaehyun can’t hide his smile as he sat down. Hearing Chenle’s voice after three days made him feel a little lighter.

“Papa! I went to the beach!” he can imagine how Chenle is animatedly talking on the phone with his hand on the air. Chenle’s dolphin squeals never fail to make him laugh as well. Despite everything, he’s just so glad to have a son like him.

He continued to listen to Chenle’s stories about how he built a sand castle and how he was being ‘chased’ by the water. Jaehyun continues to listen and laugh at his son’s antics until he could hear Wendy saying that Chenle needs to wash up.

“Hello Jaehyun?” it’s Wendy this time.

“Yow Lawyer Jung!” Wendy continued to call his name. He didn’t even realize that he was zoning out.

“Augh yes Wendy?”

“You sounded so different while talking to Chenle, is there something wrong? How’s your anniversary dinner by the way?” another reason why Wendy didn’t call him was because he told her that Taeyong’s coming over his place for their anniversary so Wendy wanted to respect that.

“Did I sound off? You think Chenle noticed?” he worriedly asked only to receive a chuckle from the other line.

“He was so happy talking to you about his sand castles, I don’t think Chenle has reached the point of understanding the tone of voice through the phone yet.” Wendy has a point.

“I’m sorry, I just have a lot of thoughts.”

“You didn’t answer me, the anniversary?” and Jaehyun sighed. He knows that Wendy immediately got it.

“Oh Jae what happened?”

“He found out about Chenle and it was not my plan… he just… found out.” Another sigh.

“Tell me about it.”

 

 

He told Wendy how it went and how he planned to tell Taeyong about Chenle on the same day, not just the way how Taeyong found out.

“Talk to him Jae, you said that you know he’ll accept Chenle, explain to him about everything, tell me if you need my help.” Wendy said. He knows that he have to talk to Taeyong but he has no idea where he is. He went to his place but he was not there, he’s not showing up at the restaurant and Ten’s not saying anything. He went to the restaurant of Taeyong’s mentor but he never went there. He doesn’t have a lot of options unless Taeyong went to Jeju. As much as he wants to call Taeyong’s mom to ask, he’s afraid to cause more trouble.

 

 

 

~~~

 

“Ten.” Johnny’s voice is different than the usual, it made Ten turn to face him. He came to Johnny’s place this time as Taeyong kept on telling him that he’s fine alone at his place.

“You want me to tell Jaehyun?” Ten didn’t have to wait for him to say it. He can see Johnny take a deep breath before he nod.

“Do you think Taeyong’s ready to listen?” Ten asked him.

“I don’t know but if there’s one thing I know, they have to talk about this before it gets into something that we all don’t want to happen.” Breakup, of course Ten knows what he means. He’s been talking it out to Taeyong but it seemed like his best friend doesn’t really like responding to the topic. Taeyong talks to him more about the restaurant and such but when he starts to open topic about Jaehyun, Taeyong automatically shuts off.

“Taeyong is my best friend, I don’t want to push him if he’s not ready.”

“Jaehyun’s my best friend. I know what he did was wrong but I don’t want to see him a mess like this. I received a call from Doyoung earlier, he said that Jaehyun told him and Jaehyun’s a mess at school too.” Johnny’s words made Ten pause from navigating the kitchen. If Taeyong heard that, he might go hysterical and reprimand Jaehyun. He knows how supportive Taeyong is to Jaehyun’s studies. He’s even willing to sacrifice date nights for Jaehyun to study.

“Taeyong’s a mess too.” Obviously. Taeyong’s not himself and he hasn’t come out of Ten’s place unless he drops by the restaurant just to see that everything is doing well then he’ll go back to Ten’s place again.

“Do you think it will be easy? For the two of them? Especially for Taeyong? Jaehyun kept a big secret from him for two years Johnny! How did he even manage to keep it behind his ‘going to China for further studies’ crap? I can’t believe Taeyong was kept behind the darkness because of this.” Ten continued to talk about it. When he met Johnny the day after the eventful—supposed anniversary dinner of Jaehyun and Taeyong, he ended up getting mad at Johnny for a short while. He just wanted to let it out as he himself felt bad as they kept this from him as well. Throughout their relationship, Johnny has gone through China couple of times as well but they have that kind of setup, they don’t usually talk about the purpose of their travels, only now did he realize that Johnny must be going there for Jaehyun’s child as well.

“Believe me Ten, I have been telling him a lot of times. He was scared to lose Taeyong if he tells him during the time he’s not ready. He’s been trying his best to condition himself, this will never be easy for Jaehyun as well.” Johnny tried to explain Jaehyun’s side. He knows that what Jaehyun did was a huge mistake but he also understands him and as his best friend, he thinks that it is also his role to somehow, explain his side.

“Not a lot of people here knows about Chenle’s existence at all. It’s just his parents, me and Doyoung, then there’s you and Taeyong now.” Ten just kept his silence as he tried to calm himself, raised both of his brows to remove the lines on his forehead and he took a deep breath.

“Let’s give it a try please, if it doesn’t work then I’ll make sure Jaehyun keeps his distance from Taeyong. I can’t keep seeing them like this. I need to apologize to Taeyong too.” Johnny said as he stood up and approach Ten in front of the kitchen sink.

“Taeyong said he understands why you had to keep it. You’re not Jaehyun, if there’s someone who should tell him, it’s Jaehyun and not you.” Ten turned around to hug Johnny’s waist.

“While I think about this, I wanna ask, what is Jaehyun’s child like?” Ten has been curious about Chenle ever since he knew but they got no time to talk about it at all. He was mostly with Taeyong or at the restaurant, trying to shoo Jaehyun away. He can see how Johnny’s expression changed from being serious to a huge smile.

“Chenle is a child that anyone would want to have. Chenle got the squeal that will cheer you up even on your lowest point…” Johnny started talking and Ten must say, this child must really be special. Johnny even claimed himself as the best uncle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

 

It would be a lie if Jaehyun would say that he didn’t think of Ten’s place when he was looking for Taeyong but he brushed the thoughts away when he recalled talking to Johnny before. His best friend said that he told Ten to put his old place for lease since ‘no one uses it’ or it’s just Johnny not wanting Ten to have a place to hide when they have their ‘fights’ and so Jaehyun thought it really went on lease.

With shaky fingers, he pressed the doorbell, hoping for Taeyong to actually let him enter. He received a call from Ten earlier and he told him that Taeyong’s staying at his old place and that he needs to talk to Taeyong and tell him about everything and thinking about  _saving_ their relationship or Ten’s revoking his friendship card with Jaehyun. Even Johnny convinced him that the only fault he had was actually hide the fact that he has a son so he should explain that to Taeyong, with hopes of getting his understanding.

Jaehyun waited but the screen didn’t turned on and showed Taeyong, instead it just indicated that the door is opened for him. With shaky breathing, Jaehyun made his way to Ten’s old place.

 

The moment he entered the place, his eyes immediately searched for his lover. He’s been in Ten’s place for a couple of times so he’s familiar inside. There he found Taeyong standing and leaning his elbow on the kitchen counter.

“Love.” He called, the term of endearment that he loves to call Taeyong the most. Even if he would usually cringe, Taeyong has been calling him the same way now.

“Jae.”

“Can we talk now?” he carefully asked. He’s still standing by the television where he stopped walking when he saw Taeyong.

“I guess Ten told you.”

“He did, please don’t get mad at him or Johnny because of this.” Jaehyun tried to study Taeyong. He still looks the same, the handsomely beautiful man that he loves but he can see dark circles under his eyes, mirroring what he has right now. Oh how he just want to pull Taeyong into a hug now but of course he can’t, he has some explaining to do.

“I won’t, I guess Ten interpreted my ‘I don’t know’ as a yes that’s why he told you.” Taeyong’s lips twitched as he walked towards the couch. Jaehyun wanted to ask if what he means but Taeyong spoke.

“He asked me earlier if I was ready to talk to you now, I told him I don’t know so I think he thought of it as a yes.” He explained. Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun who was standing awkwardly just a few steps away from the single couch. He raised his hand and pointed at the single couch, Jaehyun immediately got the message and sat there.

As they’re now sitting across each other, an awkward air enveloped them.

“That child… I mean your child...” Taeyong rattled. He doesn’t know if he’s really prepared to talk about it but Jaehyun’s here so it’s now or later and he don’t think he’ll be able to go if he chooses to stop this conversation now.

“He’s the reason why you’re going to China right? He’s in China?” Taeyong gathered the courage to ask. The change on Jaehyun’s expression confirmed it.

“How- I… what…” Jaehyun’s stammering and Taeyong can only look at him with sad eyes.

“I just figured. I never questioned you’re monthly visit to China since you said it’s for further studies, I have no idea about law school in the first place so I just believed you.” Taeyong laughed bitterly as Jaehyun looked down on his clasped fingers. He gripped it a little until his fingers turned white, he doesn’t have a courage to look at Taeyong.

“Tell me everything Jae, everything that you’ve been hiding from me… please.” Taeyong’s please made Jaehyun look up. He can feel his stomach rambling as if he could vomit right now although he didn’t even manage to eat dinner.

“Love…” he called him again.

“No more secrets, please tell me.” Taeyong gulped. He doesn’t know what to expect. The days he spent thinking about the entire situation were also the time for him to keep on getting flashes of the picture of the cute child, the child and his  _mom_ and that  _family picture_ that just kept on breaking his heart each time he recalls.

Jaehyun took a deep breath to calm himself. He just want to call himself an idiot, he’s a completely different persona when he’s at school, when he’s on mock trials, when he’s on debates but right now, he feels so small sitting in front of the love of his life, trying to explain his stupid self.

He then started talking. He started by introducing Zhong Wendy, the exchange student. He talked about how they were friends with Johnny and some high school batch mates. He made sure to give emphasis on the fact that he never saw Wendy as a woman but just a friend the entire time. He can see that Taeyong’s listening attentively. He continued talking about the graduation, the party, the drinking and that one big  _mistake_ they did when they were so drunk. His eyes doesn’t break from the eye contact they have so he can clearly see the change in Taeyong’s expression. He can’t read it but he can see his eyes are glistening.  _‘Please don’t cry.’_

Jaehyun then said the biggest bomb he received when Wendy told him that she’s pregnant. He saw Taeyong gulped, he’s obviously trying to hold back his tears. Jaehyun wanted to stop talking and just hug him but he knows he has to continue.

He then told him about their setup, no strings attached. He can see Taeyong’s brows meet. He then told him about the entire time he was juggling school plus going back to China to be there on Wendy’s important check-ups. He can’t help but smile when he mentioned about the birth of his son. He can see the side of Taeyong’s lips rise up too, it somehow made him feel a little relief.

He talked about how Chenle is an adorable and loving child. He knows he may look really whipped for his son right now but he can’t help it. Each time he talks about Chenle, he ends up smiling so wide.

 

It has always been hard for him to hold back his tears but he’s surprisingly strong now. He kept on gripping his fist each time he feels like tears are going to fall. Listening to Jaehyun’s story made him realize that he doesn’t really know him yet. Two years into their relationship, he thought that they are now up for discovering things together about one another. He thought that they have passed the stage of revelation of the past shenanigans but he was wrong. He didn’t know this extremely huge part of Jaehyun and that is his son, Chenle. He can see how happy Jaehyun is talking about him, how his face instantly lit up and his dimples flashed. Taeyong loves it when he’s this happy, if only they’re in their usual situation.

“Love, I’m sorry for keeping Chenle to you. For keeping this entire situation to you. I know I am wrong, I am extremely wrong but please, please give me a second chance.” Jaehyun’s pleading voice cracked as he stared deep into Taeyong’s eyes. He always feel like he’s getting lost into his eyes every single time he stares at it for a long time but right now, he just hopes that Taeyong’s eyes can absorb his sincere apology.

“Jae.” Taeyong’s voice came out so fragile that Jaehyun wanted to hit himself so bad. He must have really failed it this time.

“Did you even have a faith in me? Did you even consider that I’ll always listen to you with anything that you’ll tell me?” Taeyong asked as he looked down, breaking the eye contact. That hit Jaehyun, of course Taeyong will listen, he always does. He listens to his school rants, to the old stories he can recall when he was still in high school together with Johnny, to his most random problems about how the school cafeteria served the same meal for three straight days, Taeyong listened to it all.

“I know, I’m sorry. I was just scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared that you won’t accept me anymore, or my son... I kept on conditioning myself but I was failing miserably. A lot of people have told me to tell you but I kept on telling them that I will when I have gathered enough courage… but this happened.” Jaehyun looked down to his opened palms. His palms has turned white from the nervousness of how this will turn out and it is also the result of his endless hard grips while he was talking earlier.

Silence enveloped the entire living room as Taeyong looked down on his own fingers. Jaehyun doesn’t know what will happen next, his mind kept on telling him to talk but there’s no sense that is forming inside his brain right now.

 

“Jae, I don’t think this will work anymore.” Taeyong’s voice was like a bucket of ice poured on Jaehyun as he looked up to meet his glistening eyes. He lost his self-control as he crossed his line and sat in front of Taeyong.

“No Tae what are you saying? What’s going on? What’s wrong? You… can’t accept it?” Jaehyun’s voice broke as he can feel tears in his eyes. He seldom cries but when he does, it’s always because of the special persons and special happenings in his life. He reached to hold Taeyong’s ice cold hands and held it tight.

“Love.”

“Jae we can’t do this anymore.”

“If you’re worried about Wendy, I told you she already has someone with her and she knows about you! She’s looking forward to know you too.” Jeaehyun could feel how miserable he is right now. He can never imagine his life without Taeyong despite just being in a relationship with him for two years, he just can’t.

“That’s exactly the point Jae! I don’t want to ruin your child’s future, I don’t want to ruin someone’s life, especially a child.” A soft sob escaped from Taeyong as he looked down, unable to look at how Jaehyun is almost shaking in front of him. A flash of confusion ate Jaehyun as he don’t understand what Taeyong meant.

“Tae, what are you talking about? I don’t get it, how are you ruining my son’s future? Tae…” he felt Taeyong take a deep breath before he looked at him again.

“You see Jae, despite having separated parents, your son can introduce his mom and his boyfriend, how about you? How will he introduce you with a boyfriend as well? Do you get what I mean? How will people react? Will he be able to take it? I don’t want this relationship to cause anything-“

“Is this what holds you back? What will people say? Tae you’re better than this.”

“No, I don’t care about what they say about us, I care about what they’ll say to your son. Imagine if he meets me and then he’ll know that you’re not with a woman and he’s too young to deal with-“ before Taeyong can continue, Jaehyun has pulled him into a hug.

“Tae no, don’t say that. Chenle is a bright child, he may be young but he’ll be able to understand, we’ll make him understand. Tae please.” The sob that escaped from Jaehyun surely broke Taeyong’s heart. He had a lot of scenarios and thoughts about everything, he was also able to talk to his mom which somehow lifted a bit of the burden in him but still, he’s worried about Jaehyun’s son. He doesn’t even have the courage to call his name as he thinks he’s not worthy.

 

 

 

_“Yongie~ I know that you don’t need an advice.”_

_“Mom.”_

_“No Yong, you don’t need an advice, you’re seeking for a support for your decision.” Of course his mom will always be right. He poured out everything to her the moment she answered his call. He told her about Jaehyun keeping his son’s existence from him, he told her about how he found out and how he hasn’t contacted Jaehyun yet. His mom just listened to him and didn’t say anything until he started talking about possibilities and scenarios he has in mind._

_“Mom.”_

_“Ask yourself Taeyong-ah. Will you be happy with your decision? Will Jaehyun be happy? Or will it just make the two of you miserable? You’re going ahead of everything darling. “ Her words will always sound so right for his ears. He knows what he should do but because he’s clouding himself with so much thoughts, he’s having a hard time to weigh things._

_“Consider how your decisions may affect you and the people around you Taeyong, you have always been like that so I believe that you get what I mean, son.”_

 

“Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun called his name as he broke the hug. Jaehyun immediately whipped away the stain of tears on his cheeks before kissing his forehead.

“We can do this together, please don’t leave me. I promise you, Chenle is more than just what you can imagine and I won’t let you meet if you’re not ready yet and if he’s not ready too… just… don’t think of those negative possibilities, please.” Jaehyun stared deep into his eyes. It hurts to see him cry and he knows that he’s the reason behind it.

“Jae I am so scared. I don’t want to ruin-“

“You’re not ruining anyone here Tae. If there’s anything else, I know you’ll be one of the best person for my son, Chenle will surely like you, I believe.” Jaehyun tried to put a little smile on his face, hoping it can calm Taeyong down. He saw this coming, this is one reason why he was chickening out over telling Taeyong despite trying his best to gather his courage.

“I know I’m just letting my mind go ahead of me but I can’t help it.”

“I understand, if I were in your situation, I must think of those possibilities too… but we’ll get through this okay? We’ll wait until you’re both ready before I let you meet… just… please don’t give up on us because of this.” Jaehyun wants his son to be happy but he also want himself to be happy as well. He knows that right now, aside from Chenle, Taeyong is another source of his happiness, he can’t lose one of them in his life.

“Tae?” Taeyong burst into more tears that sent Jaehyun into panic again, not until Taeyong finally managed to say his words.

“I hate how much I love you that despite all these things I have been saying, I know I’ll still choose to stay and be with you.”

Maybe Jaehyun said something else after that, or maybe Taeyong said something, they don’t know. It was a blur but if there’ something they’re both sure about, it’s the fact that Taeyong is willing to be with Jaehyun and face the future with him, meeting his son when they’re both ready.

“I love you.” Jaehyun whispered between the kiss.

“I love you too.” Maybe, they’ll just have to buy Ten a new couch by tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

“He’s really cute.” Ten cooed as he scan over the album. Two days after reconciling with Taeyong, he invited Ten and Johnny on his place together with Taeyong. He wanted to come clean and told Ten and Taeyong about the stuffs they wanted to know about his son.

“One day, when you will meet him, you’ll be amazed by how smart that kid is.” Johnny proudly said as he circled his arms around Ten’s shoulders.

“He must be really smart like you.” Taeyong whispered as he leaned closer to Jaehyun. It’s not easy, until now he’s trying to process everything but if there’s anything, he’s really willing to give this a try especially that he knows how important Jaehyun’s son is to him. It’s his own flesh and blood.

“He’s got a smart parents plus a smart uncle right here, Chenle is one lucky kid.” Johnny boasted earning an eye roll from Taeyong while Ten had to slap his chest, Jaehyun can only laugh.

“He squeals like a dolphin, I swear that kid is really something.” Johnny continues to talk about Chenle as Ten and Taeyong continued to listen. If Jaehyun’s whipped for his son, Johnny is a whipped uncle.

“Will you bring him here to Korea?” Ten’s question made Jaehyun glance at Taeyong in his arms before answering.

“When the right time comes, I will. I want him to meet two best uncles he could have right here.”

“I’ll surely get Johnny’s place of being the best uncle.”

“Really Ten?”

“I’d love to see how this will turn out.” Jaehyun chuckled as he glanced at Taeyong who was just smiling as he watches the long-time couple banter over who will be the best uncle once Ten meets Chenle.

“But I still think you’ll swiftly get that title that Johnny claimed to be his.” Jaehyun whispered on his lover’s ear making Taeyong blush and giggle a little.

“I hope, I really do.”

“You will love.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jaehyun feels so good that everything has come back to normal. Him, trying to survive law school, Taeyong back in his restaurant and will always be there for him, Chenle still being the cutest child on earth and will always be one of the source of Jaehyun’s happiness, everything is just on its proper place.

“You packed everything?” Taeyong asked as he placed Jaehyun’s jacket on the couch.

“I did, no worries.” Jaehyun smiled. It’s his third time travelling to China ever since he told Taeyong about Chenle. Each time he comes home, he tells Taeyong stories about Chenle, shows him videos of Chenle and he’s happy by the fact that Taeyong has warmed up, he’s really looking forward to have the two of them meet in the future.

Just like how Taeyong insisted to bring him to the airport last month, Taeyong’s driving him off again today.

“Love, do you have anything you want from China?” Jaehyun asked as he picked up his passport and ticket from the coffee table in his unit.

“Nope, I got things covered and I want you to spend the whole time with Chenle, you won’t be able to visit him next month so make the most out of it.” Taeyong hugged his waist making him smile. He can’t help but smile each time Chenle’s name comes out of Taeyong’s lips. He has noticed how it came from ‘your son’ to ‘Chenle’ and that makes him the happiest.

 

 

As soon as they arrived in airport, Jaehyun’s surprised when Taeyong opened his car bank since his bag is placed on the backseat.

“What’s in there?” Jaehyun asked as he approached Taeyong.

“I actually prepared something love.” Taeyong’s shy voice is very audible that it made Jaehyun’s brows to crease but a smile immediately overpowered his face upon seeing what Taeyong brought out.

 “Love.” Jaehyun’s speechless, he knows that Taeyong’s trying to adjust with everything but he never thought he’ll be doing this.

“I went out with Ten recently right? It’s something I saw along the way and I just figured that it will look good on Chenle as well.” Taeyong shyly explained as he handed Jaehyun the paper bag. 

“It’s not much but I hope he’ll like it.” Taeyong had to look down to hide the blush on his face. These days, he has been very open of the fact that Jaehyun has a child and somehow, he’s starting to get excited for the day that he’ll be able to meet him.

“Thank you love, thank you.” Jaehyun pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

“Tell him it’s from another uncle here in Korea.” Taeyong smiled after breaking the hug. Ten has sent a gift to Chenle through Jaehyun last month. Jaehyun told him not to pressure himself into it but when he saw the item, it clearly just reminded him of Chenle.

“Will do.” Jaehyun’s smiling from ear to ear that his dimples are visibly showing. Taeyong can only giggle as they held hands and entered the building. Jaehyun has a flight to catch.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Chenle’s busy swimming on the children’s pool with his aunt, Amber while Jaehyun’s busy preparing the food. Today, Jaehyun decided to bring everyone out to an indoor  resort for kids since he wanted to makeup for his soon to be busy schedule.

“I know I have said this a lot of times but you really look brighter Jae, you must be really happy to finally get the worries out of your heart.” Wendy can’t help but mention as she prepares Chenle’s meal.

“You have said that a lot of times but thank you.” Jaehyun knows that he must be smiling a lot for Wendy to mention that.

“When will you bring Taeyong along with you?” Wendy’s question made Jaehyun pause as he looked at her. 

“When they’re both ready.” 

“I understand... but Jae?” Wendy smiled before continuing.

“Believe on your son okay? Chenle’s growing up as a fine young boy and I know he’ll be like you someday. Believe he’ll accept the one you love.” Wendy doesn’t need to be told, she understands what Jaehyun means about being ready.

Jaehyun gulped as a smile formed on his face.

“Of course I do. One day, they’ll be able to meet.” 

The conversation ended with Chenle running towards Jaehyun and nearly knocking himself up on his father’s hip.

“Papa join me later!” Chenle squealed making Jaehyun chuckle.

“I will little man, after we eat.” Jaehyun ruffled Chenle’s wet hair before grabbing another dry towel to dry his body. Jaehyun made it clear to Wendy that when he’s around, he hopes to do almost everything that he fails to do on a daily basis so Wendy always just let him.

“I am so tired.” Amber slumped her body on the chair beside Wendy. She is Wendy’s cousin who came from Taiwan. She decided to pay them a visit this week, just on time for Jaehyun to come so she was dragged to come along.

“Your son is the most hyper one on the pool. I thought I was training a dolphin.” Amber even did some actions making both parents laugh while Chenle just giggled.

“Thanks Amber, you can stay here with Wendy later while I go to the water with Lele.” Jaehyun sat down on his chair after drying Chenle earning a squeal from his son.

“Are you vocally preparing this kid? His squeal sounds like a dolphin.” Amber shakes her head making Chenle stuck a tongue out on her. They both love teasing each other that Wendy even claims that Amber’s mental age is younger than Chenle’s.

“And Jae thank you, I’d rather go on the adult pool than rot here with her.” Amber pointed at Wendy who is now preparing to eat.

“Go on and I’ll rot here while waiting for Yixing.” Wendy rolled her eyes to her cousin. Jaehyun can only smile at them before giving Chenle his utensils to start eating.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Papa, you won’t be back next month?” A small pout formed on Chenle’s face as he looked at his father. It’s the end of Jaehyun’s visit and he has to go back to Korea tonight. He brought Chenle home and despite the heavy feeling of telling him that he won’t be back next month, he has no choice. It will be harder to tell him through the phone.

“Baby I’m so sorry. Papa has an important examination coming so papa needs to focus on studying.” Jaehyun hates seeing Chenle sad and he knows one reason why it is harder to tell him this time.

“We can still celebrate your birthday after papa’s exam, I’ll arrange my schedule and be here for a week after my exam.” Jaehyun tried to cheer his voice up but Chenle’s pout is still visible. It’s his birth month next month and he may not have been there on all of Chenle’s birthday, as his son grows up he knows that Chenle is becoming more aware.

“You’ll still call?” Chenle’s voice is so small that it made Jaehyun pull him into a hug.

“Of course and I’ll still wait for you to call too! We will call each other everyday.” Jaehyun said as he stood up, still carrying his child on his arm. He continued to caress Chenle’s back as his son’s tiny fingers are slowly tapping on his shoulder. Jaehyun can’t help but smile as he started to take “step-close-step” dance that Wendy called when she is trying to put a grumpy Chenle to sleep.

“I love you papa.” Jaehyun gulped upon hearing his little man’s sleepy voice.

“I love you too son.” Jaehyun kissed Chenle’s shoulder as he continued to sway.

It took around 20 minutes of swaying and white noises before he was sure that Chenle’s deep asleep.

“Oh my God Jae.” Wendy’s voice faded upon seeing Jaehyun signal her to stop talking.

“I was at the kitchen, were you carrying him the whole time?” Wendy asked in a low voice as she approached them. She checked to see that Chenle’s in deep slumber on his father’s embrace.

“He fell asleep while we were talking.” Jaehyun replied.

“Let’s bring him to his room. It must have hurt.” Wendy felt bad as she led the way. 

“No it’s okay.” Jaehyun loves carrying Chenle, he sometimes hope that Chenle won’t grow up fast so he can continue to carry him in his arms.

As they entered Chenle’s room, Jaehyun slowly tucked Chenle on his bed and wrapped him with a blanket. This is perfect for his afternoon nap.

“You told him?” Wendy asked.

“I did, I feel sorry that I’m missing his birthday again.” Jaehyun sighed as he ran his fingers on Chenle’s fringe before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“But you always make it up to him, Chenle will understand.” Wendy tried to cheer him up as Jaehyun just pressed his lips into a line. 

“That matching jacket you have is cute by the way.” Wendy mentioned the jacket Chenle is wearing and one Jaehyun is wearing, it immediately made Jaehyun smile.

“It’s from Taeyong.” A soft smile escaped from Wendy’s lips.

“I’m glad, please tell him thank you from me too.” 

“Will do.”

“Oh and Jae, I know my cooking wouldn’t be anything near your chef but I made and packed moist brownies for you. Please help me give it to Johnny, his boyfriend Ten and of course, Taeyong.” Wendy playfully winked which made Jaehyun laugh.

“Do I get one too?”

“Depends if they give you some.” Wendy teased as they dimmed the lights on Chenle’s room and left to give him a peaceful nap. Jaehyun must say he’s lucky, not everyone get to have this kind of  _relationship_  with someone they were able to cause some troubles with. If there’s anything, he’s thankful that it’s Wendy.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Truth to Jaehyun’s words, he really got his nose stuck on his books. He barely meets up with Taeyong because the chef wants him to focus on the big examination in preparation for him to enter his last year of JD. Even his brother messages him and asks him if he’s coping since the last year is going to be really hard. One of his break time is Chenle’s call that Wendy limits to 10 minutes so he wouldn’t be too distracted. He wanted to go on but as days goes by, they really just end the call after 10 minutes.

 

“Did you even sleep last night?” Doyoung asked as he returned to the table they occupied in the university library.

“Of course, just not enough.” Jaehyun muttered.

“Hey I know this is not even the bar yet so slow down a bit, if there’s anyone who should be pressured here, it must be me.” Doyoung dramatically sighed making Jaehyun chuckle.

“We’ll both do well, I know we will... if we study hard.” Two weeks away from the big exam and he just want to spend time with Taeyong again and go to China and have Chenle sleep in his arms. He wants this so he should give his best. One more year, pass the bar and he’ll officially be a lawyer, that’s the goal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a week before the examination that Jaehyun realized he pushed his limits. The moment he woke up, a strong headache hit his head and he just couldn’t get up of his bed. It’s Saturday and he planned to visit Taeyong on the restaurant but it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to do it now. He fell asleep again but woke up lightheaded with 10 missed calls from his lover.

“You finally called me back!” Taeyong’s voice somehow made him smile.

“Sorry love, I overslept.” He lied with a hoarse voice.

“Hey, are you okay?”

And of course, he cannot lie as Taeyong can easily tell. He spent the rest of the afternoon on bed with his own personal nurse making food for him, made him drink medicine and became his personal cuddle pillow. Taeyong had to leave the restaurant despite the rush hour because someone failed to look after his health.

 

The next morning Jaehyun felt a lot better, still snuggled under his sheets with his handsomely beautiful lover in his arms. He can’t help but smile each time he wakes up first after some love making the other night, he loves seeing him cutely sleeping in his arms, the only difference now is there was no love making last night as he was too sick to function.

“By the way you stare, I can tell you’re well enough.” Taeyong’s bedroom voice echoed in his ears as his lover slowly opened his eyes. Jaehyun immediately dived in for a morning kiss that turned out into a morning make out session. Talking to him over the phone, short facetime sessions and his short visits on his restaurant is not enough to cover how much he misses him.

As Jaehyun’s lips traced lower down to Taeyong’s collarbones, he can feel the chef pushing him making him pause.

“Why?” He asked, confused.

“Nope, not today. Not on a Sunday when I need to be early to my restaurant.” Taeyong replied, half meant half tease. He can clearly see the disappointment on Jaehyun’s face making him giggle as he arched his body to reach for his lips once more. A satisfied smile formed on Jaehyun’s lips between the kiss only for Taeyong to pull out first again. Another pout formed on the younger’s face.

“Love.”

“You rest here while I take a shower, I’m serious about being early.” Taeyong sheepishly smiled as he took grabbed the chance to get up of the bed only for Jaehyun to hug him from the back, rest his head on Taeyong’s back.

“Love I missed you too okay? I miss this and heck I’m using every inch of fiber in my body to hold back. The restaurant needs me, you know how busy Sunday is.” Taeyong knew why Jaehyun’s acting like this and he’s clearly feeling the same. If only he can skip the Sunday, he will but Sunday means family day for most or date day so  _YEStoday_  is always busy. He held Jaehyun’s hands on his waist and gave it a little squeeze.

“Love?” Jaehyun finally spoke.

“Yes?”

“I wanna say something.” It made Taeyong chuckle.

“What is it?”

“Move here with me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I actually can't believe I'm updating fast than what I expected. We're going on with time gaps because stuffs ~~~ thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Another year have passed and Jaehyun can’t believe with how he’s been holding his life together. After all the convincing and conniving with Ten, Taeyong has moved to his place around nine months ago and now his unit has officially become their place.

Chenle’s growing day by day that Jaehyun sometimes just want to keep him in his side hoping he’ll stay the same but of course, he loves seeing his child explore the world more. Taeyong’s restaurant is doing really well that in a year, he’s considering on branching out where Jaehyun is very supportive. At the same time, he’s really happy with how Taeyong is more open with Chenle’s existence in his life now. Taeyong’s been sending gifts, watches and listens to him and Chenle talk at night, he sometimes peaks on their video calls and there are times when he just suddenly mentions Chenle saying that he has fallen in love with his child without even meeting him yet. That makes Jaehyun heart feel so full.

Graduating in law school is his goal, after it, passing the bar. He just can’t wait to get it done. Even his parents are already looking forward to have him in their firm. His brother has been helping him out by giving him points and advices when he feels like he’s nearing a breakdown. Studying is something that he’s used to do but sometimes, there are just too much information to store in his brain. He’s just glad that Taeyong’s there to bring him coffee, massage his shoulders and give him smooches between is short breaks.

 

 

 

“You look awesome love.” Taeyong giggled as he fixed Jaehyun’s tie while the latter has his hands on his waist.

“I still can’t believe it’s done.” Jaehyun whispered which made Taeyong smile.

“You made it love, you did it in three years, words can’t express how proud I am of you.” Taeyong reached out to cup his cheeks and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

“After this, bar and I know you’ll pass it, I know Lawyer Jung Jaehyun will.” Taeyong knows that sometimes, he just needs to boost Jaehyun especially on times that he’s in doubt of himself. A smile formed on Jaehyun’s face as he pulled him into a hug.

“What will I do if Doyoung didn’t brought us in your restaurant? Until now, I’m still thinking of that day.” Jaehyun said between the hug. Taeyong laughed at the thought. It’s true, if Doyoung didn’t bring him there, will he even step a foot on _YEStoday?_

“Remind me to thank Doyoung again later.” Taeyong broke the hug with a smile.

“We’ve thanked him enough, it’ll boost his ego.”

“I have to, besides you’re graduating together and probably pass the bar together too.”

“And I’ll drag him to our firm.” Jaehyun smiled at the thought. Taeyong’s smile grew as he gave Jaehyun a quick hug again. Doyoung’s a regular customer and became a close friend of Taeyong as well. There are days when he’ll come alone and Taeyong would come out of the kitchen to have a little chat. There are times that Doyoung would be so frustrated talking about firms and where he’ll be after everything. He knew that Jaehyun can definitely help his friend but Doyoung’s too shy to say it. Taeyong wanted to tell Jaehyun about it after graduation but now he figured that Jaehyun have it in his mind for a long time already.

“We should go now, my lawyer can’t be late on the ceremony.”

 

 

 

 

 

On their way to the venue, Jaehyun received the video call he’s been waiting for.

“Hi Jae! Congratulations!” It’s Wendy on the phone. Taeyong just smiled as he watches them. Today, Jaehyun’s father sent a driver to drive them off the graduation ceremony so both of them are at the back seat.

“Thanks Wendy!”

“Now someone’s too excited to talk to you.” Wendy chuckled on the line as Chenle appeared on the camera with his ear piercing dolphin squeal.

“Hi little man!” Jaehyun’s smile grew wider as he can see his son giggling on the screen. Taeyong can’t hide his smile as he watches them, he’s always amused by Chenle and Jaehyun’s cute conversation but he can really feel the love and the bond between the two despite their setup.

“Papa congratulations!” Chenle said it in Mandarin and Korean making Jaehyun thank him in both language as well.

“Papa looks handsome.”

“Little man looks handsome too, he got it from papa.” Taeyong’s struggling to try his best from laughing out loud while listening to them. Jaehyun can see him from his peripheral vision making him glance at his lover and mouth a ‘what’ earning a chuckle from Taeyong.

“Papa on my kindergarten graduation, you’ll come right?” Chenle asked.

“Of course papa will be there! I promise.”

“With Uncle Johnny?” Chenle’s question made Taeyong silently laugh again earning another glance from Jaehyun.

“I’ll make sure to bring Uncle Johnny with me.” And a squeal is heard from the other line.

The conversation went on until Wendy had to cut it off saying she needs to prepare Chenle to go out for a quick shopping for some supplies.

“You’re really having fun listening to us huh.” Jaehyun teased as he glanced at Taeyong whose eyes are glued on the window but his shoulders are obviously shaking from trying to hide his laughter. It didn’t take a second for him to burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry love.” He manage to say between his laughter.

“I can’t help but imagine how you two interact in person, you’re both so cute.” Taeyong reached out for Jaehyun’s hand to hold it.

“Of course, Lele got it from me.”

“Wow, I take it back, Chenle’s so cute.” Taeyong giggled making Jaehyun pull him closer.

“Really love?” and Taeyong had to quickly glance at the driver who is obviously aware of what they’re doing at the back seat.

“Behave.” Taeyong cleared his throat as he pulled himself away from Jaehyun making the graduate laugh.

“I really like it when you blush.”

 

 

 

 

Taeyong held Mrs. Jung’s hand as they watch Jaehyun go up the stage. His father was chosen as the commencement speaker and he doesn’t usually go on events like this but given that his son is graduating with a distinction, he can’t say no. Earlier, Mrs. Jung even shed some tears while they were listening to him speak. Junmyeon is also present on the event, Johnny came as well.

“My son finally graduated.” Mrs. Jung whispered as he held Taeyong’s hands tighter. Taeyong can still remember how nervous he was when Jaehyun brought him to meet his parents. Jaehyun kept on saying that they’ll be fine with him but he was still scared, he’s literally meeting a family of lawyers. Jaehyun kept on saying his mom will obviously like him because he cooks and such but in the end, Taeyong realized that Jaehyun’s parents are both open about the fact that both of their sons have the same sexual preference. Jaehyun then explained to him that the thinking came from them spending a few years outside Korea. Since then, Taeyong realized that it wasn’t really bad. Until now, he has developed a close bond with Jaehyun’s parents and even his brother and his lover.

“Mom I can still remember how you cried on my graduation as well.” Junmyeon spoke on the other side making Mrs. Jung sob for more. Junmyeon had to hug their mother as Taeyong can’t help but look at them lovingly. He knows how strict and disciplined Jaehyun’s parents are but they really got that soft spot for their sons.

“My babies are all grown up.” Mrs. Jung sobbed. Taeyong glanced at where Jaehyun’s located, he looks the best in his gown, his cap, that huge smile on his face, Taeyong can’t help but feel so proud of everything that Jaehyun’s able to achieve in his life. A few tears shed from his eyes as he quickly wiped it off, he just feels so proud and thankful to have him.

 

 

 

 

Of course, the celebration’s held at _YEStoday_ as Taeyong said it is his gift for Jaehyun. The entire restaurant was reserved for the night and a lot of visitors came. Jaehyun’s family members, close family friends and even old classmates and acquaintances.

“Thank you so much for this love.” Jaehyun kissed his temple as he circled his arm around the Taeyong’s smaller frame.

“I’m just glad that everyone liked it.” Taeyong replied.

“And you liked it.” He added as he looked at him.

“I love it, the flowers, the setup, the food… and you.” he smiled as he pecked on his nose earning a giggle from his lover. Taeyong made sure to prepare a big bouquet that he handed him after the graduation rites earlier, it even made Jaehyun shed a few tears.

“How about coming over and help me prepare the drinks?” they were distracted by Ten who is standing inside the kitchen counter. Taeyong groaned as Jaehyun had to remove his arm around him.

“Need some help?” Jaehyun offered.

“Nope, go and entertain your guests, we got this.” Taeyong assured him. Taeyong got a bartender but because of some listen alcohol allergies by a few guests, he decided to help out and of course, Ten being almost his forever helping hand in his business is also involved. Johnny’s been following him around too and they were both introduced to some old high school classmates who came earlier.

“But love.” Jaehyun leaned on the counter.

“Uhm?” Taeyong turned his attention to him.

“I’ll still have a different gift later right?”

“Jung Jaehyun!” and Ten snapped.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jaehyun didn’t really have a lot of time to rest as his father even had him under a program where they have an intensive review for the upcoming bar, good thing he’s with Doyoung so he can get his sanity checked at times. He still tries to swing in a weekend to China as well as night calls with Chenle. Taeyong’s been very supportive of him, as always.

“Love, have some snacks.” Taeyong came out of the veranda in Jaehyun’s unit. Sometimes when he needs some fresh air while studying, he comes out and Taeyong would usually join him like this. Taeyong placed the plate in between them and opened his own laptop. He does the restaurant business while Jaehyun’s studying. This sometimes becomes their date night under the moonlight.

“Thanks love.” Jaehyun reached out for Taeyong’s hand kissed it.

“You’ll pass this okay? I know you will.” Taeyong knows how much pressure Jaehyun has on his shoulders. His parents as well as his brother passed the bar in one take and got one of the highest score so a lot of people are expecting a lot from the new face who will be added to the roster of Jungs as lawyers.

“I hope so too, even Doyoung’s getting discouraged at times and I can’t help but…” Jaehyun can’t even finish his sentence as he sighed.

“It’s normal to feel discouraged at times but I know that all your efforts will result into something really good, trust yourself.” Taeyong’ held his hand tighter as he smiled. Jaehyun seeing the positivity and trust that Taeyong gives him always boosts his confidence making him reach out to peck on his lover’s lips earning a giggle from the latter.

“Aren’t we getting too side tracked now?” Taeyong chuckled as he let go of Jaehyun’s hand and cleared his throat. He can still see Jaehyun’s pout on his peripheral vision but he chose to laugh and started working, he can see Jaehyun return to his books. Sometimes, dating Jaehyun feels like he’s back in high school which sends millions of butterflies in his stomach.

“Love stop smiling.” Jaehyun’s voice just made him burst out into laughter as he picked on the sandwich he made and shoved it to Jaehyun’s mouth when he saw him _attack_ for a kiss earning a pout from the latter. He knows that if he let Jaehyun do as he want, they’ll end up on his bed with unfinished business on the veranda and he can’t take himself to continue being Jaehyun’s _distraction_ when studying. He kept on telling Jaehyun that they can _do it_ after he passes the bar. He knows it’s a wrong decision to say it but he’ll never regret getting laid by his boyfriend right?

 

~~~

 

 

 

Three years of being together, Taeyong has always been at Jaehyun’s side. He saw him succeed, crumble, fall and get back up to where he is right now. Jaehyun’s the same, he has always been there, supporting him, making sure that everything is well with him, his restaurant, his family, they have become each other’s source of energy that the people around them can surely see. They both have faced difficult circumstances, Taeyong knew about Jaehyun’s son, Jaehyun almost losing Taeyong because of it and more but the love between them never faltered as both can see how far they’ll go in their relationship. It’s not just bonded by love, lust and trust but it also bonded by reality of life where they know they can stumble, fall and succeed but as long as they’re there for each other, it will always be worth it.

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This event will surely not be possible without the help of some of the most important people in my life.” Taeyong tries his best not cry as he looked around the crowd of people in front of him.

“To my parents who never cease to give me the love and support in whatever endeavour I plan to take in life. They were there when _YEStoday_ was just an imagination and they’re still there when _YEStoday_ gave birth to its first baby. Mom, dad, thank you and I love you.” Taeyong looked at his parents who gave him a really proud smile, he can even see his mom shed some tears.

“To my sisters, Boa noona and our youngest, Yeri, thank you for trusting me and always pushing me that I can do this.” Taeyong eyed his sisters. They’re both here for another milestone of his life. Boa came from Japan together with her husband, Yunho who pledged investment on Taeyong’s restaurant which is something he is really thankful for. Yeri is studying in the US but she came home as well.

“To my family members who came and supported me all the way.” Taeyong can’t name them all but just seeing their faces boosts him up.

“To the staff and crew of _YEStoday_ ’s first branch, our baby branch wouldn’t be possible without your endless effort to reach success. You know how thankful I am for you right?” Taeyong tries his best to compose himself as tears are now welling inside his eyes. He is too overwhelmed that it still feels surreal.

“To my mentors who may be here or not, Chef TY wouldn’t be possible without you. Thank you for being my inspiration, the source of my endless tears and bloodsheds inside the kitchen that made me to become who I am today. Thank you very much.” Taeyong can never forget to thank his mentors who made him who he is today. Without them, he couldn’t even imagine _YEStoday_ come to life.

“To my ever supportive, loving and now officially my business partner, my soulmate-“ he paused to laugh earning a resounding laughter from the crowd as well.

“Ten, thank you for everything, you already know it right? _YEStoday_ started from a dream and you were there when I was on my way to reach it, you were there when I made it and you’re still there when another one is born, thank you.” he can see Ten crying on Johnny’s embrace. After all these years, he knows that Ten is not just a best friend or someone he can trust his restaurant if he’s not around, Ten is basically another backbone of this business so he made sure to convince him to become his business partner and partial owner. Ten didn’t think twice and accepted it, they basically gave birth to _YEStoday_ together.

“To Mr. and Mrs. Jung who always makes sure to check on me and even made it possible to be here today, thank you.” Taeyong glanced at the pair who looked at him lovingly as if he’s their own son.

“And to the man who came and fully changed my life.” the crowd cheered that it made Taeyong chuckle as he held back his tears.

“Love, thank you for being one of the biggest source of my strength, my emotional punching bag-“ he chuckled as he saw him laugh as well.

“For helping me out with everything, be it for legal matters or for the most trivial things like buying ingredients for me-“ he can hear his kitchen staff laugh at the side making him giggle as well. Some of the people’s attention turned to Jaehyun who just shrugged his shoulder and chuckled before locking eyes with Taeyong again.

“For being the best man that I could ever have… Lawyer Jung Jaehyun, thank you.” a soft sob escaped from Taeyong as he lowered down the microphone to compose himself.

“And to everyone who came and made this event possible, I hope that _YEStoday_ will become a place for you to realize your dreams, meet amazing people, fall in love and all of this while eating great food just like I did. Once again, thank you very much for making my dreams possible.” And Taeyong made a 90 degree bow as he earned a loud cheer and clap from everyone. The assigned master of ceremony immediately got back to the stage to talk further as part of the program. It didn’t take a while before Taeyong was accompanied by the people behind _YEStoday_ together with Ten as they took a picture together. The ribbon cutting was a very emotional part for both Taeyong and Ten who ended up hugging each other tightly right after the baby branch was opened.

It’s a realization of their dreams, it’s something that Taeyong dreamed of and Ten was there for him. Ten did the interior designing with Taeyong’s help as well. The crowd immediately roamed around the new branch and found their own seats as the meal is starting to be served.

Taeyong is the busiest by going around, greetings guests and making sure that everyone is served properly. Some famous personalities and media people came to cover the event that will surely end up in lifestyle magazines.

“Love.” A huge smile formed on Taeyong’s lips after he felt himself being pulled at the side and instantly landed on Jaehyun’s chest. A proud smile and that deep dimples welcomed him.

“You did really well, I am really proud of you.” Jaehyun whispered as he held Taeyong tighter with his arms around his waist. A small giggle escaped from Taeyong as he buried his face on his chest. This will always be the best position for him, just being in Jaehyun’s arms.

“I can’t believe it happened Jae.” Taeyong mumbled. Jaehyun can hear it clearly as he caressed his back.

“Believe it love, it happened and I can’t wait for baby branch to reach the same level of success as mother branch and then produce more baby branches because that’s what you deserve.” Jaehyun whispered into his ear. He made sure to pull Taeyong at the side where not a lot of people will notice them. It’s not that they got anything to hide but of course, he wants to treat Taeyong like this privately to respect Taeyong’s wishes.

“What will I do without you lawyer Jung?” Taeyong lifted his head from Jaehyun’s chest and went to cup Jaehyun’s face, his thumbs perfectly landing on Jaehyun’s dimples.

 _Lawyer Jung Jaehyun_ it sounds the best but feels surreal as well. Throughout the examination process Taeyong was there for Jaehyun. He waited for him to come back when he left to China right after he processed everything because the six years old Chenle was caught into a trouble with his kindergarten classmate. It alarmed Wendy and worried Jaehyun because Chenle was never deemed to be a child who will get into troubles like this. They learned that the child was somehow teased by a classmate for not having his dad with him on father’s day out. It broke Jaehyun’s heart because he could have been there if it wasn’t because of the biggest examination he had to face. He made sure to make it up with Chenle and babied him and stayed with him for almost two weeks.

When the bar examination result was released, heaven knows how Jaehyun was too close to fainting while Taeyong had to be his emotional support. Doyoung almost vomited too, it was that crucial and scary for all the exam takers. The moment they saw Jaehyun’s name as one of the topnotchers, Jaehyun found himself kneeling on the ground with Taeyong hugging him. It was such a beautiful moment for them. Doyoung passed as well and most of their acquaintances did, it was a day to remember.

On the day of Jaehyun’s oath, his parents came, his brother came and Taeyong was also there. He has reached another milestone in his life with Taeyong in it.

“I came here to have a good time, I can’t believe I have to see you do your thing here.” their staring game was cut off by Doyoung’s voice who passed by them with a disgusted and judging look on his face which made Taeyong laugh while Jaehyun can only shake his head.

“He is too bitter, find him a lover in your firm.” Taeyong let go of Jaehyun and the lawyer immediately held his hand, marking his territory. Taeyong just giggled as they started walking together.

“I’ll try after dad finish all his newbie propaganda to the both of us.” Jaehyun frustratingly sighed. After his oath, he immediately got a spot in their firm and he has long discussed with his father that he’s bringing Doyoung with him. Considering Doyoung’s good finish from the bar as well as his outstanding records, his father didn’t think twice. Thing is, he had them work on compiling folders, doing researchers, check file inventories and all other stuffs they didn’t expect. It’s a tough treatment but Jaehyun knows he’ll get through it while Doyoung is just too ecstatic to be in the firm that he doesn’t care if he even needs to clean the toilet, something that Jaehyun doesn’t get but well, Doyoung will always be Doyoung.

 

 

 

“After working on with the case he is handling, I’ll make sure to block the schedule of these men so we can all go to Jeju. This trip has been cancelled endless of times after the first one.” is the first sentence that they overheard when they reached the table shared by Taeyong and Jaehyun’s parents.

“What is this trip to Jeju I am hearing?” Jaehyun immediately asked his mother who smiled at him.

“It’s time to unwind son, we only got to go Jeju once since you and Taeyong got together. It’s a shame that we always need to cancel because of work, this time we’ll really do it.” Mrs. Jung said which immediately brightened up Jaehyun.

“Really mom? Dad?” he clarified and his dad can only shrug his shoulder, an obvious retreat to the queen of the household. It made Jaehyun chuckle as he gave Taeyong’s hand a little squeeze earning a shrug and a giggle from the latter.

Today, Taeyong feels like the happiest man on earth, he achieved something new for his life, he was able to help new people by hiring them in _YEStoday_ ’s baby branch, some of his mentors are here, his family is here, Jaehyun’s family is here, his friends are here and his _love_ is here to celebrate his success.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Taeyong follows Jaehyun around as they both pace back and forth the walk in closet inside their room.

“Jae calm down, Johnny said the flight’s book.” Taeyong would lie if he’ll say that he’s calm but he knows how worried Jaehyun is right now.

“I know Tae, I can’t help it.” Jaehyun sat on the edge of the bed to calm himself while Taeyong started to close the bag.

“Your passport?” Taeyong asked.

“It’s in the bag.” Jaehyun replied, out of breathe. Taeyong can only shake his head as he went on to check Jaehyun’s bag to make sure everything is there.

“I exchanged our power banks, mine is fully charged just in case yours is not.” Taeyong said after he closed his bag.

“Love.” Taeyong noticed Jaehyun’s blank expression making him come over to give him a hug. Jaehyun immediately hugged his waist.

“Calm down okay? Wendy said Chenle’s okay now, let’s go, I’ll drive you to the airport.” Taeyong cupped his face as he can see tears already pooling inside Jaehyun’s eyes. Dimples are gone and the crooked lines on his forehead are visible, he’s really worried.

“I’m sorry I had to ruin this weekend.” Jaehyun apologized as he held Taeyong’s hands that are on his cheeks, Taeyong can only smile.

“I told you right? You can put me on your forth priority and I wouldn’t falter, Chenle is more important than anything else.” Taeyong made sure to express his sincerity by kissing Jaehyun’s forehead. It made Jaehyun stand and put Taeyong in his embrace.

“Call me when you get there and update me about Chenle okay? I need to know too.”

“I will love, I will.”

It’s supposed to be a _love-time_ weekend. They have both been busy with work and life balance that they specifically scheduled this weekend to be just for the two of them. They planned to spend the Saturday inside the house and just laze around while they planned to go out on a drive on Sunday. The plan was going well while Taeyong was making popcorn when Jaehyun received a message from Wendy. Chenle fell from the slide after being pushed by a classmate who was teasing him and was brought to the hospital. Wendy said that the doctor is considering to cast his arm and that sent Jaehyun to a pool of worry. They immediately contacted Johnny who got some connections to book him a flight to China while Taeyong immediately helped out in packing, the love-time weekend completely cancelled.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I appreciate it so much and I didn't even expect that I'll be reaching 1k hits. Thank you, really <3 Been diligently writing and I can't wait for me to post the future chapters I'm working on. hehehe.
> 
> oh and I just have to say this: each time I type the part where Chenle squeals, I cannot stop myself from thinking about the dolphins jumping CGI from NCT Life Entertainment Retreat. hahahaha :))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of broken family and the experiences of the child. It's not that detailed but the gist might affect one if ever so please read at your own risk. thank you!

 

 

Jaehyun smiles as he runs his fingers on is son’s fringe. Everything went well, Chenle’s left arm is casted, got some bruises but he’s fine. The teacher of the kindergarten apologized for the ‘negligence’ and the child who pushed Chenle apologized as well. The family said they’ll pay for the hospitalization and everything but Jaehyun refused. It would be a lie if he’ll say he wasn’t furious, he was so mad to the point that Wendy had to enter the conversation again. His lawyer side was working at that time but he’s glad he was able to control himself. Maybe, Taeyong’s call also helped.

“He looks so peaceful while sleeping.” Amber came in the hospital room making Jaehyun flinch a little.

“He was bullied because of not having a complete family, why is the society like this.” Jaehyun sighed at his own sentence. He felt bad, really bad for his son. If only things works the way the society deemed it to be, maybe Chenle wouldn’t get into fights and random ‘bullying.’ It was more on his classmates teasing him about not having a father, or having a different surname than his father and Jaehyun feels bad for that.

“You should have an answer for that, Lawyer Jung.” Amber replied in a matter of fact tone which made him sigh again.

“Go back to your hotel Jaehyun, I’ll look after him tonight.” Amber offered. Jaehyun hasn’t left Chenle’s side since he arrived. Chenle cried so hard in Jaehyun’s embrace when he saw him and Jaehyun was sobbing as well. It was a heavy sight for everyone.

“No, I want to be here when he wakes up.” Jaehyun replied.

“Just take a shower and comeback, it’s past night time, I don’t think he’ll wake up. Anesthesia must be working on him. I managed to push Wendy home so I’m determined to do the same to you.” Amber stood up from the couch to approach Jaehyun. She’s on a vacation here again bu this time, she planned to stay longer to play around with Chenle but ended up having to look after him in the hospital.

“Okay, I’ll be back immediately. Message me for anything okay?” Jaehyun faced Amber who nod.

“Little man, papa’s leaving but I’ll be back immediately okay? Rest well.” Jaehyun kissed his son’s forehead and nose before finally grabbing his bag to leave. It has been a long day.

 

 

 

~~~

 

When Jaehyun arrived in his hotel, he had to throw his body to the bed first. He’s really tired both physically and mentally but he had to face stuffs for his son earlier. He checked his phone to see the time, he’s sure that Taeyong’s asleep but he really need someone to talk to. With hesitation, he pressed the call button. It took several rings before the other line answered.

“Love…? Love!” Taeyong’s voice sounded like he just woke up.

“I’m sorry to wake you up love.” Jaehyun’s voice is tired and Taeyong can definitely figure it out.

“Are you okay? How’s Chenle? Are you resting now?”

“I’m fine, I came back to the hotel to shower, I’ll be back there after. Chenle had the cast and he’ll have it for 6 to 7 weeks until his arm heals… he was so helpless.” Jaehyun’s voice cracked as he remembered how Chenle looked like earlier.

“Oh Jae, if only I can be there right now.”

“I need your hug Tae.” He wanted to cry again. He will always and forever be weak for his son.

“I’d love to do that love but we can’t do anything about it now. Please be strong, Chenle’s going to be alright. Your son needs you.” Taeyong tries to cheer him up though it breaks his heart hearing Jaehyun like this.

“I know, but I can’t take out the fact that this happened because of his complicated family setup, it’s breaking my heart Tae, its painful.” Jaehyun finally released a sob he’s been holding. After crying with Chenle earlier, he held every tear he had and stayed strong but hearing Taeyong’s voice on the other line just made him cry again.

Taeyong can only take a deep breath as he listens to Jaehyun. He knows that this is going to be a long night but Jaehyun needs him. He may not be there for him physically but he’ll always try his best to be there for him in other way possible.

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

Ten’s busy at the counter. Sunday is a busy day and he’s at the baby branch right now. He wasn’t able to sleep properly last night with Johnny’s constant checking of his phone and updates about Chenle. It’s amazing how much his guy looks after Chenle so much. He hasn’t met him yet but through Johnny and Jaehyun’s stories, he feels like he loves the child so much now, just like Taeyong.

“Tae why are you here?” he’s surprised to see Taeyong enter the counter, bags under his eyes are visible, they both look like a mess.

“I can’t stay at our place longer Ten, it’s making me go crazy thinking about Jaehyun and Chenle in China.” Taeyong slumped his body at the chair. Ten immediately got a glass of water for him.

“How is he?”

“Chenle?”

“Jaehyun.”

“He was so emotional Ten, it was so hard to just listen to him over the phone, I wanted to have him in my embrace and tell him everything is going to be fine… it was hard.” Taeyong took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn’t able to sleep well after the phone call too. If only he can show himself to China and be there for Jaehyun, he would.

“We haven’t met Chenle but I know he’s a strong child. He’s almost seven years old but I know he’s bright enough to understand his situation… Jaehyun needs to be strong for him.” Ten sat beside Taeyong on the couch and pulled him to rest on his shoulder.

“You don’t look good either.” Taeyong whispered making Ten chuckle.

“The ‘best uncle’ was so worried last night too, he kept on checking his phone for updates and called Jaehyun several times too.” Ten held Taeyong tighter.

“I’m getting the best uncle label from Johnny.”

“I can’t wait for that to happen.”

 

 

~~~

 

Three days later, Chenle’s finally allowed to be discharged with a lot of precautions from the doctor since he’s still young. Jaehyun’s been receiving constant nagging from Doyoung too. Doyoung had to do the job he left at the firm although he kept on asking about Chenle as well. He has contacted his father about Chenle’s condition and he just received a ‘just be back as soon as possible’ from him.

“Papa will you go home with us?” Chenle’s question made Jaehyun gulp. Of course he’ll bring Chenle home but he knows there’s an underlying meaning behind it.

“I’ll be there until night then I’ll return the next morning.” Jaehyun replied as he cuddled him tighter. They’re inside the family van of the Zhong(s), Wendy is seated beside them. These days, Chenle’s been so clingy on Jaehyun, it’s been Jaehyun who sends him to sleep, who always washes him up, changes his clothes and feeds him.

“I see.” Chenle whispered in Mandarin that somehow sounded heavy on Jaehyun’s heart.

“What do you want for dinner? Papa wants to cook for you, is it okay, Wendy?” Jaehyun glanced at Wendy who just nod.

“Anything for Chenle, we can ask someone to do the grocery if there’s something lacking from the pantry.” Wendy offered.

“Anything that papa makes, Chenle will eat.” Chenle’s dolphin squeal followed making Jaehyun chuckle.

“Okay, papa will try his best.” Jaehyun kissed his forehead then. He can’t wait for the day Taeyong gets to cook for Chenle too, maybe his cooking will be pushed aside in his taste buds when that time comes.

If there’s something else than Chenle, he noticed that Wendy’s been silent all these time. They haven’t really talk after everything, their attention is at Chenle all the time. He glanced at him and mouthed ‘is there something wrong?’ and Wendy just shook her head. There’s obviously something.

 

 

 

Right after dinner, Jaehyun helped Chenle in washing up with Wendy’s assistance and then tucked him to bed. Carrying him is not really advisable right now because of the cast so he settled with just humming and patting him to sleep.

After making sure that his son is asleep, he gave him a quick peck on his temple before leaving his room.

“See you tomorrow little man.”

 

 

 

 

Once he got out he tried to find Wendy to talk. He knows something is bothering her, he found her at the second floor’s veranda, just near Chenle’s room.

“Wendy.” He called and when Wendy turned to face him, she was holding a glass of liquor. Wendy once said she quitted it after what happened to them and she’ll just occasionally drink wines on events, seeing her drink now really means something.

“Hi Jaehyun.” Wendy smiled as she pointed at the empty chair across her. Jaehyun entered the veranda and sat there.

“Want to drink? I can get a glass for you.”

“No thanks, I’m full from the dinner, liquor will make my stomach heavier.”

“You and your diet.” Wendy rolled her eyes.

“You can tell me what’s wrong now.” Jaehyun doesn’t want to stall. He knows something is wrong with Wendy looking like this.

“I’m sorry Jae.” Wendy’s voice is soft as she looked down.

“Wendy no! If this is about what happened again, how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to apologize?” Jaehyun hates it when she apologizes on things they both can’t control. They know that their setup is wrong and their son is the one getting the consequence.

“No Jae! You trusted me Chenle’s wellbeing but I have failed looking after him several times. This wouldn’t happen if-“

“Wendy please, no. You’re the best mother Chenle can ever have.” Jaehyun cut her off.

“Wendy look at me.” His voice sounded with authority making Wendy look up.

“Jae.”

“You are not to blame about what happened okay? Maybe this is something that we have to face when he agreed on this setup. I have my own shortcomings as his father too, we can never be the perfect parents Wendy, no one can.” Jaehyun tried to smile at her, hoping to lift her worries only for her to sigh again.

“I froze when I received the call that they brought him the hospital… I can’t believe this had to happen.” Wendy softly sobbed.

“Chenle’s too young for this world to look down on him for having a broken family.” Wendy’s word vomits breaks Jaehyun’s heart. This is like the same conversation he had with Taeyong and right now, he’s ready to tell Wendy all the words that Taeyong told him. It really made him feel better.

“He will never have a normal family Wendy, you know that.”

“I know and I understand… and I know that one day, Chenle will understand… but will the world understand? Will the society understand? I am so afraid for Chenle, he’s just six years old, almost seven… this is not the life I wanted him to have.” Wendy sobbed again. She’s obviously trying to control herself from crying and Jaehyun can only look at her.

“Oh Wendy, I know, me too but we can’t let the society, the world to dictate how we’ll have to deal with this. All we can do now is shower Chenle enough love and care.” Jaehyun knows it’s not just him telling Wendy that, it is also him telling himself that.

Silence then enveloped them. Jaehyun remained quiet while Wendy took in several gulps from her glass. The night air is refreshing and the veranda is a perfect spot to feel it.

“Thanks Jae... I’m just having so much things in my mind now. I’m sorry for this.” Wendy finally broke the silence.

“You’re welcome Wendy, you know you can always talk to me about anything right? Be it about Chenle or about anything. Before Chenle, we’ve been friends and I will always value that.” Jaehyun knows he’s pushing it but he wants to try, he wants to try making Wendy tell him something she’s been hiding. Several years in high school, almost seven years of having Chenle, he has figured Wendy out more than he think he could and right now, he knows that Wendy is hiding something. Her eyes says so.

“Jae please.”

“Tell me, I know it’s not just about what happened.”

“No Jae, it’s nothing.”

“Zhong Wendy.” And she sighed.

“Sorry.” Wendy mumbled.

“Tell me.”

“Remember the apprenticeship I wanted? The one in New York.” Wendy looked up to meet his eyes. Jaehyun tried to recall.

“I do.”

“Yixing found ways for my letter to be sent and I received an invite Jae… out of all the people who tried to apply, I received a feedback.” Another sob escaped from Wendy but it made Jaehyun’s face brighten.

“Hey Wendy I am so happy for you! God you did it! You’ve been wanting this for so long!” Jaehyun’s voice louden as he speaks. He knows how much Wendy wanted that apprenticeship in New York, it’s something that she’s been dreaming of even back in high school. It’s an apprenticeship to a famous magazine in New York. He can still remember how Wendy would order those magazines from New York and have it shipped to Korea. The apprenticeship will surely do wonders on her credentials and will surely give her more opportunities in the writing world.

“I can’t do it Jae, I can’t.” Wendy looked down again and that sent Jaehyun to confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s a year and a half apprenticeship as an EA Jae and it may extend as for two years if I get accepted, how can I leave Chenle behind when I know this may happen again? I can’t.” and that sent Jaehyun to silence.

“I… was so ready to tell you about it since I know you’ll be supporting me on this but I know it’ll be selfish of me to leave an almost seven year old child behind just to follow my dreams Jae… I am not just living for myself anymore, I’m living as his mom as well.” Wendy sobbed again. It’s a painful truth but she will never regret having Chenle, not in a million year.

“Wendy…” Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say.

“Okay I just wanted to tell you that, I’m sorry.” Wendy tried to wipe away her tears as she looked up to him again. Jaehyun’s just silently looking at her, unable to say anything still.

“But Jae…”

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted you to know that I considered sending Chenle to Korea with you when I received the offer, but I don’t think that’s possible now.” and that sent Jaehyun to millions of thoughts.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Love you can say something you know.” Jaehyun’s eyes followed Taeyong’s figure that is busy pacing around the kitchen. He just returned from China after a week of staying there. It was a hard ‘see you soon’ this time because Chenle was crying so hard. He wanted to just pull him to his embrace and bring him but of course, it’s not possible.

“Jae.” Taeyong finally turned to face him. He’s seated across the kitchen counter, waiting for Taeyong to speak.

“If you don’t want-“

“I never said that, the decision is yours Jae, he’s your son and I’ll be here to support you.” Taeyong smiled at him softly. Taeyong’s clear doe eyes gave him calmness so he continued to speak.

“But I want to know your thoughts to Tae, we’re both in this together, I want to know if you’re ready.” Jaehyun doesn’t want to be selfish, he wants to know if Taeyong is ready.

“Do you really want me to be honest with you?” Taeyong took a deep breath as he turned to put the stove in a low heat and then turned to face Jaehyun again.

“Love yes.” Jaehyun stood up and circled the counter, immediately circling his arms around Jaehyun’s waist.

“If you told me this a week ago, I’d say yes immediately because I thought I was ready… but after what happened to Chenle, I don’t know anymore.” Taeyong made sure to lock eyes with Jaehyun. He doesn’t want to keep his feelings from him so he needs to do this.

“I understand love, I really appreciate that.”

“Chenle’s living a complicated life now, what if he sees me and realize how more complicated his life is?”

“Tae if you’re going back to that topic again-“ Jaehyun knows it’s about that again, the reason why Taeyong almost broke up with him.

“I can’t help it Jae, I can’t.” Taeyong gulped.

“I love you, remember that.” Jaehyun didn’t say anything about what he said and just expressed his love as he pulled the chef into his embrace, making sure to kiss his temple as well.

“But love.” Taeyong broke the hug after some time.

“Hmm?”

“I want to give it a try.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun’s brows knitted.

“Chenle, I think it’s time for him to see how Korea looks like.” Taeyong knows it’s something that he didn’t think of deeply but he knows that this will make Jaehyun happy. Jaehyun told him about Wendy, about the setup, about her apprenticeship and he also told him that he told Wendy he’ll consider her thoughts. Wendy protested but Jaehyun insisted, the thought of Chenle coming to Korea seriously gave him too much thoughts and he must admit, it got him excited. He told Wendy he’ll talk it out with Taeyong despite her protest. Wendy has sacrificed too much, he has reached his dream of being a lawyer, it’s time for Wendy to reach hers as well.

“A…are you sure? Tae if you think that-“

“I may have not thought about this deeply but I don’t want to regret anything Jae… I want to see you happy.”

“But I am happy.”

“Happy with your son around.” Taeyong touched Jaehyun’s fringe before he continued speaking.

 “It may just be for a year or two but I want you to be with him longer than a week stay you have in China. This will be a perfect opportunity for you to be the best father for him, I want to see that Jae.” Taeyong must say that he’s too in love with this man that he’s actually willing to enter this setup. He doesn’t know what may happen, he doesn’t know what result may come out but he’s willing to give it a try, he’s willing for Jaehyun, for Wendy, for Chenle… for himself as well.

“I love you Jae, remember that.” Taeyong reached out for Jaehyun’s cheeks and cupped it before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Jaehyun always has the perfect kissing height, it’s too perfect for him that he ended up smiling… Having Chenle around, he can do it right?

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

The challenging part was telling Chenle, of course it has be done. Jaehyun wanted to be there but he’s now tied up with the things he had to do in the firm. He can only wish for everything to go well. Wendy’s strong for this, he hope it will go well because if it will, he’ll kick start his preparation or his son’s coming to Korea.

“Calm down will you?” Doyoung snapped again. They’re reviewing important documents for a case and here’s Jaehyun, fidgeting while tapping his fingers on the table.

“I can’t help it!”

“How the tables have turned, I’m the one saying that now.” Doyoung smirked.

“I still calm you down often, I’m just too worried now.”

“You said you trust Wendy? It’ll end up well, trust her and your son. I’m sure Chenle wants to be with you here too.” Doyoung tried to boost him up but it only made Jaehyun to fidget more.

“And I can’t wait to be his best uncle, I’m getting the title from Johnny.”

“Why are you obsessed with being the best uncle? Taeyong’s getting that spot.” Jaehyun chuckled at the change of atmosphere because of what Doyoung said.

“Then I’ll be the second, we’ll drop Johnny to the third spot or if Ten wants it too, he can be the third, Johnny can be degraded.” Jaehyun can only shake his head. He’s thankful to have friends like them, at least, he can calm his nerve a little. His fingers finally found its way to his phone and typed a message.

 

**_To: Wendy_ **

**_Hey how is it? Please update me, I’m fidgeting._ **

****

****

~~~

 

 

 

Wendy doesn’t even know where to start. She doesn’t even know if she’s ready to let him go. It’s not like she’ll abandon him, he’ll just be with Jaehyun but she can’t imagine not seeing Chenle for almost two years… but opportunity is knocking on her door and everyone’s supportive of her.

“Wendy go talk to him already, Chenle’s going to melt if you continue looking at him like that.” Amber’s with her right now. Yixing’s back in New York where he is based but Yixing kept on telling her that everything will be fine. He also wanted to be there with her but Yixing got work there too.

“Go on, it’ll be fine.” Amber cheered on her. She brought Chenle to a kid’s café and he’s busy playing with random kids. She made sure to keep her eyes on him and call him out if he’s exerting too much effort on his arm or something. It’s been two weeks since he was put into cast, as much as she just want to keep him inside the house, it’s like jailing his son so after getting a go signal from the doctor that it’s okay for Chenle to play at the kid’s café, she decided to bring him out and maybe, tell him about it. She doesn’t have a lot of time left, she needs to give her response to the offer soon. Her decision would depend on Chenle’s reaction, if Chenle says yes then she’ll leave, if Chenle’s not fine with it, she’ll say no to the offer.

“Lele.” Wendy called him. Chenle immediately turned to face her with a smile before standing up and started to walk towards her.

“Oh Amber can I live for almost two years without seeing that smile in person?” Wendy wanted to cry as Amber reached out for her arm.

“You know it’ll be worth it right?” and Wendy can only nod.

“Yes mama?” Chenle immediately sat on the chair beside Wendy since it’s just around his height.

“Sweetie, mama needs to tell you something, I need you to listen to me carefully okay?” Wendy held Chenle’s tiny fingers as she speaks. Chenle nod innocently, the face he shows when he’s attentively listening to her.

“Mama…” Wendy’s voice got caught in her throat as she took a deep breath before she continued.

“Mama… mama…”

“Yes mama?” Chenle smiled a little making Wendy shut her eyes close to gather herself.

“You know that magazine mama really likes?” she decided to change her introduction that she practiced in her head since last night.

“Yes, the one you collected inside your room.”

“Yes that magazine, remember what mama told you about it?” as Wendy is talking, Amber’s the one having a hard time breathing. Chenle raised his finger on his chin to think, Wendy finds it really cute when he does this.

“Yes! Mama said she wants to work on that magazine.” Chenle’s memory is really sharp at his age, Wendy then nod.

“You see, mama is given an opportunity to work there-“ before Wendy can finish, Chenle stood up and squealed before throwing his body to Wendy for a hug. Wendy immediately hugged her son back.

“I’m happy for you mama!”

“Thank you baby.” Wendy choked, here goes nothing.

“But baby.” She broke the hug and let Chenle go back to his seat. The scene is making Amber uneasy on her chair, it’s like watching a movie.

“Mama needs to work far from here.”

“Not in China?”

“Yes, not in China.” It’s hard to say but she did, a small pout formed on Chenle’s face.

“Mama is leaving me here?” Chenle’s question made Wendy want to turn back time and take back what she just said but of course she can’t.

“How about living with papa while mama is not around?” that’s it, she dropped the bomb. Chenle’s eyes widen upon hearing what Wendy said, another loud squeal followed which somehow made both Wendy and Amber take a deep breath of relief.

“Korea mama?! Korea?!” Chenle asked which made Wendy chuckle and nod. The excitement on Chenle’s face is really visible and that just made Wendy very happy despite the fact that she’ll be separated from him.

“Yes baby, Korea.”

“Mama I’m going to Korea?! Finally?” he repeated.

“Yes baby, you’re going to Korea with papa while mama will go to work.” Wendy held both of his shoulders. Chenle’s smile is too bright that it somehow makes her blinded. He’s too happy and it somehow breaks her, she doesn’t even know why.

“Mama I promise to be good while you’re not there. Just like in school.” Chenle raised his pinky finger to close a promise with Wendy which she responded.

“Promise me okay? Mama will call you, mama will video call, this time it’s mama’s turn although mama can’t visit you like how papa does.” Wendy knew it was bound to happen, for Chenle to go to Korea and leave her behind. She didn’t expect it to be this early, she didn’t expect to be separated from him this early but the opportunity is there and for once, she wants to make her parents really proud of her for following her dreams too.

“Promise mama. I’ll be good with papa and call you too! Like what I do with papa.” Chenle swore again.

“Thank you mama. Thank you for granting my wish.” Chenle hugged Wendy which confused her. She locked eyes with Amber who just shrugged her shoulder.

“Your wish?”

“My birthday, I wished to go to Korea… I always wish to go to Korea so papa wouldn’t need to travel every time.” Chenle said between the hug, Wendy doesn’t even know when did she started crying as she wiped her tears immediately.

“I’m happy I did baby.” Wendy doesn’t know if Chenle really does understand what their situation will be. If Chenle really does understand that they won’t be meeting each other unlike how Jaehyun would come to visit once a month, that the place she’s going to won’t be as hear as Korea with China but she knows her son is bright, Chenle will understand it soon.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

A huge smile plastered on Jaehyun’s face upon reading the message he has been waiting for the whole day.

 

**_From: Wendy_ **

**_Prepare your place, in eight weeks, little man is coming over. Please take good care of him Jae, I know you will but I just have to say it. I trust you… and Taeyong too!_ **

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... Chenle's going to Koreaaaaaaaa!!!! Finallllyyyyy!! Been waiting for thiiisss~~ hehehe.  
> thank you for those who are reading this and please do tell me about what you think.
> 
> thank you and have a good day! <3


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Taeyong’s been busy in assisting Jaehyun into turning his place into something that will be very homey for Chenle. Jaehyun even considered moving on different place but Wendy insisted that his place is enough for Chenle. That one room he dedicated for Chenle is now repainted and somehow reconstructed. It’s Ten who helped in designing and arranging the room. He asked Wendy to take several pictures of Chenle’s room so that they can somehow mirror it with his new room in Korea. Taeyong got in charge of the beddings and other stuffs, he made sure to buy some dolphin plushies which Jaehyun found so cute.

Aside from his place, Jaehyun also made sure to find a good school to enrol Chenle as he is now going to start primary school. After looking for connections and help from his friends, he was able to find a good school that caters a lot of young international students. As Chenle’s turning grade one soon, he made sure that it will be a school that will surely support his son’s education.

As he can’t always be there, they also hired someone to take good care of Chenle just like his nanny in China. As much as Jaehyun wants to bring her, he decided to give Chenle a different environment when it comes to people and luckily he met someone who is going to work as a TA for grade 1 class in the same school where he’ll enrol Chenle. He is willing to do a babysitting job for extra income.

Everything is almost ready for Chenle’s coming to Korea… except Taeyong.

 

“Love.” Jaehyun called his attention as he circled his arms around his waist. Taeyong hummed in reply.

He actually can’t believe that it’s almost time. Chenle’s birthday came and he flew to China with Johnny, they celebrated his birthday with his classmates and friends and Wendy was too emotional that day. He failed to go to China during Christmas and New Year since he was dragged by his family to a holiday trip to Connecticut, USA where he spent a few years of his childhood. Taeyong’s supposed to come with them but he chose to go home to Jeju with his family. Jaehyun then went back to China to attend Chenle’s graduation from Kindergarten. He can still remember how happy his son was while he was putting in the tiny ribbons and medals to him for his achievements.

“I’m fine Jae, you don’t have to ask.” Taeyong didn’t wait for him to speak. Jaehyun turned his body to face him.

“Next week, I’m off to China to fetch him.” Jaehyun reminded him again. How can he forget? He’s been trying to condition himself for Chenle’s arrival but he still can’t help but get fidgety at times. He’s moving out of Jaehyun’s place two days before Chenle arrives so he can still clean up. To makeup to Jaehyun’s mistakes back then, Taeyong made sure to remove his traces like pictures in Jaehyun’s photo wall so Chenle wouldn’t be able to know his existence until they’re introduced. They have already planned out on what to do for the meeting and how will Jaehyun tell Chenle but of course, things can change and they’re worried about it too.

“I know love, I know.” Taeyong took a deep breath.

“I can see how excited you are.” Taeyong chuckled as he cupped Jaehyun’s face. These days, he have seen Jaehyun’s dimples most of the time, his smiling face, his bright aura, he’s really happy to finally have his son with him. Despite being so busy and having enough workload in the firm as he’s about to get involved on his first case as an associate, Jaehyun still handled everything well.

“I’ve been dreaming for this in the past seven years, I still can’t believe it’s happening.” Jaehyun said in a low voice.

“I’m happy for you.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet Chenle.” And Taeyong just pouted.

“Hey.” Jaehyun pulled him closer.

“I know everything is going to be fine okay? Let’s trust Chenle.” Jaehyun gave him a quick peck to remove his pout. After a little bit of a staring contest, both of them ended up chuckling.

“I really need to boost my confidence when it comes to the thought of meeting your son, the mighty Zhong Chenle.” Taeyong tried to erase his worries as he smiles wider, eyes still locked on Jaehyun.

“You’ll like him.”

“I haven’t met him yet but I already like him Jae.” Taeyong replied in a matter of fact tone making Jaehyun laugh.

“Oh yes you do.” Jaehyun’s teasing voice caught Taeyong off guard but too late, Jaehyun has already pushed him off the back of the couch, lips finding its way to his. Taeyong tries to escape but Jaehyun’s handling the situation with so much desire.

“Jae I just cleaned up the living room.” he tries to protest between the kisses but it was accompanied by a soft moan making Jaehyun smile in between the kiss.

“Love we can always clean it again tomorrow.” Jaehyun’s hoarse voice is something that can always make him weak on his knees as his hands has now found its way to Jaehyun’s nape, unconsciously deepening the kiss.

“No-“

“Yes.” Jaehyun cut him off, Taeyong knows he’ll lose and surely, he did.

 

 

The next morning became so eventful with Ten arriving in their place with a dolphin painting he found in an art exhibit only to find them both sore from last night’s agenda.

 

 

 

~~~

 

Wendy softly sobs as she closed the door of her son’s room. In three days, Jaehyun’s coming to fetch Chenle and she don’t know if she’s ready. She’s been trying to tell herself that she is but parting with Chenle is harder than she thought. She knows that it will never be easy for a parent to part with their child despite a short while, she has experienced it before and has seen it with Jaehyun and Chenle as well. She knows that it’s only fair for Jaehyun to be with Chenle too but her mind is just filled with a lot of thoughts.

“Baby.” Yixing’s standing in front of her with arms wide open. She didn’t think twice and ran towards his embrace. Yixing came to fetch her as well. A day after Chenle’s departure will be the day she flies to New York. Yixing promised to be with her all throughout the process.

“Shhh, everything’s going to be fine.” Yixing patted her hair.

“I know but I’m afraid to be away from him, I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“It’ll be hard at the start Wendy, you know that, Jaehyun told you and you have seen him too. After some time, everything’s going to be according to plan.” Yixing tried to console her with real words. He usually love sugar coating with Wendy but this time, it’s time to let her accept this decision, this reality.

“I’m so excited for him to experience Korea, be with Jaehyun, be with Taeyong, their friends, their family… I’m so excited to hear Chenle’s stories but I’m afraid too.” Wendy doesn’t let go of the hug as Yixing started to caress her back.

“Afraid that you’ll lose your spot in Chenle’s heart?” Yixing’s words caught her off guard as she lifted her head from Yixing’s shoulder, revealing her tear stained face.

“How-“

“Ayayay look at that face.” Yixing wiped away the tears on her cheeks and cupped her face.

“I just know Wendy… but believe me, no matter what happens, you’ll always be Chenle’s mother and that will never change. Your spot on Chenle’s heart will never be changed, trust in your child.” Yixing then sealed it with a kiss on her forehead. It’s true, she is mostly afraid of that. With almost two years of being away from Chenle, she knows that a lot of things may happen and she’s afraid that what if one day, Chenle forgets about her.

“And remember, you’ll only be away from him for two years while Jaehyun’s been constantly in distance with him for the past seven years but did Chenle even forget about his father? Did Chenle even doubted him? Never. So cheer up Wendy, Chenle’s a smart boy and he loves you so much.” And Yixing sealed his words with another kiss on her forehead. Yixing’s right in Wendy’s thoughts.

“Thank you for helping me settle things inside me baby.” Wendy whispered.

“Anything for you, for Chenle and for Jaehyun, I’ll be here.”

Maybe it’s really time for her to accept that soon enough, she and her son will be starting a new chapter in their lives and it will be one hell of a ride but she trust Jaehyun and somehow, despite not being able to meet him nor talk to him, she has developed this certain trust on Taeyong that she knows, Chenle is in good hands.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

“I brought ice cream!” Ten’s announcement made Taeyong bolt up from lying down on his couch.

“What the heck Ten! Since when did my doorbell stop working?!” Taeyong snapped at his best friend who is now invading his kitchen. Taeyong immediately stood up to follow him.

“How will you hear the sound when your television is too loud.” Ten pointed out which is right. He’s watching a cooking show and he usually turns the volume up especially when it’s a foreign show so that the words will register to him more.

“It’s in English so I had to.” Taeyong replied as he watches him get some desert teaspoons and cookies from his pantry.

“We’re not mending some hearts, what’s with all these sweets?” Taeyong asked as he followed him to his living room. Ten grabbed the remote and lowered the volume.

“I know, but we need to kill the jitters so let’s eat it with sweets.” Ten batted his brows as he opened the two tubs of ice cream he bought. Having sweet tooth is also one of the reason why they became closer.

“I’m not hoping for a diabetes Ten.”

“Oh stop complaining and eat.” Ten grabbed the spoon and handed it to him.

“They must have landed now right?” Taeyong blurted as he took a spoon fool from the tub.

“I guess so, if there’s no delay.” Ten replied.

“I’m-“

“Don’t say it, don’t say it! Chenle will like you okay?” Taeyong just pouted with what Ten said making his best friend roll his eyes.

“See? This is why we got two tubs of ice cream and cookies here right now.”

“It still different when he’ll be here okay? I hope everything goes well there.” Taeyong sighed.

“Johnny’s with Jaehyun, everything will be fine okay? And I may not know Wendy but I think she’s extremely nice.” Ten munched on his cookies.

“I feel bad for her though, being away from his son for some time…”

“It will be hard for her but it’ll be easy as time goes by.”

“You look extremely excited.” Taeyong chuckled as he observes Ten.

“I know! I am nervous but not as nervous as you. I’m excited to meet him! I’ve been practicing drawing dolphins too.” Ten’s statement made Taeyong laugh as he threw one of the pillows to Ten.

“Oh my God!” Ten squealed earning another series of laughter from Taeyong. He’s really been practicing drawing dolphins so he can show it off to Chenle when they meet. Even Johnny thinks it’s silly but he’s determined to get the best uncle spot from Johnny.

“Okay seriously, I hope everything goes according to plan.” Taeyong sighed after he has gathered his senses.

“It will okay? It will.”

 

Today is the day that Jaehyun left to China to fetch Chenle together with Johnny. It will really be quick, they’ll go there to fetch Chenle then go back to Korea immediately. Wendy suggested it instead of bringing Chenle to a hotel and stay for the night, Jaehyun understood and he agreed as well.

Starting tonight, it will be really different between them and Taeyong can only hope for the best. Soon enough, he’ll be meeting the mighty Zhong Chenle, Jaehyun’s son.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

 

Wendy has pictured this scene out a lot of times since she made a decision but tears kept on pooling inside her eyes. She can’t let them fall or else, Chenle might end up crying as well.

“Be good to papa okay? Don’t be a bad boy especially when papa is busy with work.” Wendy has said a lot of reminders already and Chenle just kept on nodding and giggling at her.

“I promise mama, Chenle will be good.” Chenle cupped Wendy’s cheeks with his little hands that it made Wendy bit her lower lip.

“I know, I just wanted to make sure.” She chuckled as she pulled Chenle to a hug and then carried him up.

“You have said your farewell to your grandma and grandpa?” Wendy asked.

“Yes I already did, I promised them I’ll call.” Chenle faced Wendy.

“Good, you’ll call mama too?”

“Yes, always.” Chenle giggled.

“Very good, mama will call too.” Wendy kissed his cheeks. She just want to slow down the time and have Chenle longer in her arms. Johnny helped out in putting Chenle’s luggage inside the car they rented while Jaehyun is just looking at them softly. He hates to break them apart of course, Chenle’s too young to be apart from Wendy but at the same time, he is so excited to what is in stored for his son in Korea.

Wendy saw Johnny on her peripheral vision, tapping Jaehyun’s shoulder and whispered something, Jaehyun just nod.

_“It must be time.”_

“It’s going to be your first overseas plane ride so be safe okay? Look at the clouds, it’ll be pretty tonight.” Wendy said as she kissed Chenle’s cheeks again.

“I will mama.” There’s something about Chenle’s voice that she knows, he’s sad to part with her too. Chenle’s eyes glistened as she put him down.

“You need to go now?” Wendy looked up to Jaehyun and Johnny. Johnny just looked down while Jaehyun bit his lower lip. Wendy took a deep breath to muster her courage before holding Chenle’s shoulders.

“You’re going to Korea!” Wendy squealed, trying to mask her sadness away.

“I will miss you baby.” And she failed as she pulled Chenle into a hug again.

“I will miss you too mama. Take care.” Chenle said between the hug, a soft sob escaped him.

Jaehyun took the opportunity to approach the two and stooped down to their level as well.

“Papa promise to take good care of Chenle and help him call mama every day.” Jaehyun ruffled Chenle’s hair as the kid turned to look at him. Jaehyun immediately wiped away the tear that escaped from his son’s eyes.

“We need to go now.” Jaehyun whispered to Chenle as he kissed his forehead. Chenle nod and gave Wendy one last hug. It was a long hug that surely indicates how long they’re going to be apart and Wendy shed some tears but she immediately wiped it off.

“Take good care there.” Jaehyun stood up and talked to Yixing.

“We will, take good care of Chenle too, I know he’ll really have a good time.” Yixing replied as they shared a short hug. Johnny also did a quick handshake with him.

“Say goodbye to uncle Yixing.” Wendy finally spoke. Chenle then ran towards Yixing’s embrace. It was Johnny’s cue to approach Wendy and pull her into his embrace.

“Until now, I can’t believe that our little Wendy has grown up into a fine woman and a best mom.” Johnny said in between the embrace.

“Johnny…” Wendy sobbed.

“You take good care there okay? Call if you need anything, we’ll look after Chenle very well. Don’t forget about me if you become a famous writer.” Johnny said as he cupped her face after breaking the hug. Wendy just pouted and nodded.

“Wendy.” It’s Jaehyun’s turn. A smile formed on Wendy’s face upon seeing him smile.

“I know.” Wendy whispered.

“I now understand what you feel each time this happens. I thought I get it when I watch you but it’s different when you’re the one feeling it.” Wendy spoke in Korean, hoping that Chenle’s language ability doesn’t really reach that level of vocabulary yet. Chenle’s hand is now with Johnny.

“It’ll be really hard, really hard… but I know you’ll get over it. It wouldn’t be long.” Jaehyun said as he pulled Wendy into a hug. He understands so well how Wendy is feeling now, maybe it’s worst because she doesn’t have a ‘next month’ to look forward to like he does.

“Take good care and adjust well first before worrying about Chenle, he’s in good hands.” Jaehyun whispered as Wendy nod.

“It’s be good if you send us a magazine copy when your works gets published.” Jaehyun teased as they broke the hug.

“I will.” Wendy chuckled.

“I’ll see you through video calls okay? Be good.” Somehow, Wendy’s feeling lighter now. Jaehyun’s right, Chenle is in good hands so she doesn’t need to worry.

“Yes mama.” Chenle nod and smiled brightly. Wendy gave him one last hug and kiss on his forehead before she picked up Chenle’s hand and passed it to Jaehyun.

“Take care and call me once you have settled.” Wendy said.

“Will do.” Jaehyun smiled.

“I love you baby.” Wendy grinned at Chenle, this time, happy tears escaped her eyes upon realizing that Chenle is finally going to reach his dreams of going to the place where his father lives.

“I love you too mama.” Chenle grinned as well, his tiny fingers waving at her.

“We’ll go now.” Jaehyun announced.

After what felt like forever, Jaehyun, Johnny and Chenle turned around to head to the car that is waiting for them. Yixing immediately pulled Wendy into his embrace as they watch them depart.

“He’ll be very happy.” Wendy whispered.

“He surely will.”

For the last time before the door closed, Chenle, Jaehyun and Johnny waved at them making Wendy and Yixing wave back as well. Today, a new chapter unfolds on Chenle’s life. Wendy may not be there but she knows, Jaehyun will be there for him and somehow, she trusts Taeyong, Jaehyun’s lover to be there for her son as well.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

They were the first one to enter the plane and Chenle’s squeal echoed around the business class area making Jaehyun chuckle while the FA that assisted them found it cute.

“Is it your first time in Korea?” the FA asked as she helped Chenle with his belt while Jaehyun looks at Chenle who is smiling so wide.

“Yes.” Chenle replied in a formal way making Jaehyun chuckle again.

“I’m happy for you, you’ll like it there.” the FA then patted Chenle’s head before she left. Jaehyun smiled as he sat beside Chenle and ruffled his hair.

“Are you that excited?” Jaehyun asked.

“Papa, talk to me in Korean.” Chenle’s reply caught Jaehyun off-guard while he can hear Johnny laugh at the opposite aisle. Chenle’s seated at the window seat and he’s beside him.

“Are you confident in speaking Korean?”

“I am, I practiced well.” Chenle confidently replied making Jaehyun just reach out to kiss Chenle’s temple.

“Okay-okay, I will.”

“What do you want to do first when we arrive?” Jaehyun can’t stop smiling thinking that tonight, Chenle’s going to sleep in his house, he’s going to be with him for some time and he can’t help but imagine all the things they can do… together with Taeyong.

“Tour papa’s house!” Chenle squealed, earning some laughter from the other passengers who passed by.

“Ooopsss….” He cutely covered his mouth making Jaehyun adore his son more. How can Chenle get cuter and cuter each day?

“Okay house tour then papa will cook dinner for you.” Jaehyun smiled. His kitchen is abundantly stocked by Taeyong so he’s pretty sure he can find everything in there.

“Am I invited to the party?” Johnny talked from his side making the father and son turn to face him.

“If Chenle wants to invite Uncle Johnny.” Jaehyun replied as he faced his son.

“Of course Uncle Johnny can come!” Chenle even jumped on his seat making Johnny giggle at his cuteness. Anyone who faces Chenle can never not be affected by his contagious smile and laughter, something that he got from Jaehyun… as he claims.

 

 

Throughout the flight, Jaehyun is so attentive with Chenle. He got a little scared during the take-off but got excited when they’re already up the sky. The clouds looks clear and Chenle kept on looking out the window. The food came and Jaehyun helped him eat as well. Chenle fell asleep shortly making Jaehyun wrap him up with the available blanket.

“He’s asleep?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun just nod with his dimples showing up.

“You’re smile is so contagious Jae, I can’t stop myself from smiling when I see you smile like that.” Johnny can’t help but say it. It made Jaehyun chuckle.

“I can’t help it.” Jaehyun admitted. Maybe he looks like an idiot now, maybe he’s like a clown, smiling the whole time, he doesn’t even want to see himself in the mirror since he knows that he’s been smiling nonstop. It still feels like a dream but it’s really happening now. He once thought that he can only bring Chenle to Korea when he’s a teenager, or when he’s graduated in high school, or maybe on a summer vacation, never in his sane mind has he ever thought of this to happen as soon as now.

 

When the announcement was made, Jaehyun woke Chenle up. He wanted the child to see South Korea from above. It’s almost night time so the city lights can be seen. Chenle squealed when he saw what was on the window but he immediately said sorry when he realized what he did. Jaehyun just ruffled his hair while he can hear some people mutter ‘cute’ over his son. No one comes after him for squealing or he’ll snap.

“Welcome to Korea, little man.” Jaehyun kissed his temple again. Chenle faced him and giggled before looking out of the window again. Jaehyun held his hand tight during the landing and Chenle started squealing after everyone started to disembark. Jaehyun decided that they’ll be one of those who will leave the plane last.

Johnny took good care of the luggage while Jaehyun ended up carrying Chenle in his arms. The child is still sleepy from the flight so Jaehyun didn’t push him.

“I’ll get my car, wait for me here.” Johnny instructed. Jaehyun just nod and stood beside their cart with Chenle in his arms. He started swaying a little hoping to send him back to sleep.

“Papa.”

“Yes little man?”

“I’m really in Korea now?” the question melted Jaehyun’s heart as he started to caress his son’s back.

“Yes baby, you are.” Jaehyun replied softly. Chenle let out a small giggle as he held on his father’s neck tightly. Jaehyun always feels so perfect when he holds Chenle in his arms like this. Chenle is still on the size of being a baby in his arms at the age of 7 and he wants him to stay that way for a longer time though of course, he wants his son to grow tall as well… but not yet now. He still wants to hold him like this in his arms.

They continued to wait for Johnny until he remembered his phone. He texted Taeyong before the take-off earlier and his lover told him to have a safe flight.

 

**_I figured that it’s your arrival time. Welcome to Korea Chenle! <3_ **

****

A smile formed on his face upon reading Taeyong’s message. He wanted to call him but he knows it’s not the right time yet. He decided to reply to him.

**_We have landed. We’ll be going home in a few. I’ll be making Chenle’s first dinner here in Korea. I can’t wait for the time for him to taste your specialties, love. I miss you and I love you <3_ **

****

He smiled upon pressing the send button. Right now, Taeyong must be busy in the restaurant so he didn’t really wait for the reply as he returned his phone inside his pocket.

Johnny parked his car in front of them and they started carrying Chenle’s stuffs inside the car. Jaehyun’s thankful for Johnny’s presence, he wouldn’t be able to this without him.

“He’s asleep.” Johnny whispered upon seeing Chenle peacefully sleeping in Jaehyun’s embrace. Jaehyun just smiled and nod as he caressed Chenle’s back to make sure that he’s having a good sleep.

 

 

Chenle woke up few minutes before they arrived in the building where Jaehyun’s staying. He immediately got fascinated over Seoul’s night view. Jaehyun promised that he’ll get to tour around soon making him squeal once more.

“Wow.” Chenle muttered upon seeing how huge the buildings are. Of course he have seen these in China but the one in Korea are just made in his imagination. Now, he really get to see them.

“Papa’s place is in one of those floors.” Jaehyun informed him as he pointed outside the window.

“Is it too high?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun chuckled. Chenle has a little fear on take-offs and landing when riding the plane but he surely likes high places, that’s one thing Jaehyun finds adorable about him. One of their favourite bonding time back then was when he would throw Chenle up a little earning endless giggles and squeals from him… and a scream of worry from Wendy as well.

 

Arriving in Jaehyun’s unit was easy. They were assisted by some staffs in bringing Chenle’s things. Chenle’s so excited that he kept on jumping and muttering words in Mandarin and Korean. Jaehyun can only laugh as he held his son’s hand.

“Little man, you’ll surely like it here.” Johnny said as he ruffled Chenle’s hair while Jaehyun’s opening his place.

“Welcome to your new home, Chenle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayy!! Chenle is finally in Koreaaaaa!! Finally!!! <3   
> Okay honestly, the scene with Wendy got me emotional while writing it. hehehe.
> 
> I can't believe I got 2k hits! I wasn't expecting people to really read it, guys I'm so thankful and happy, really. Thank you for reading, giving kudos and most especially leaving comments, it really makes me :)))))) I hope everyone will have a nice day!
> 
> How was it? hehehe! I hope you liked it because I kept on smiling at Chenle's plane and arrival scene. Cute, always cute <3
> 
> Once again, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Jaehyun still can’t believe that Chenle is really here, inside his own place, running around the room he reserved for him the moment he moved in this place. The dinner was great, Johnny was playing with Chenle while was cooking after they did the grand tour. To his surprise, Taeyong dropped by his place and brought in a chocolate cake he found inside his fridge. He made sure to give him a quick message before he proceeded to cooking.

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” Chenle asked as he sat on Jaehyun’s lap. They’re inside his new room, both wearing a matching blue faded pyjamas.

“Of course, papa will sleep with Chenle tonight.” Jaehyun hugged him closer to his embrace as he kissed his temple. He can’t stop showing affection to his son, it still feel surreal.

“What did you tell your mama earlier?” Jaehyun had to ask. He took a quick shower while Chenle did his first video call with Wendy together with Johnny. Johnny left after Jaehyun’s done with his necessities promising Chenle he’ll drop by again and have fun with him.

“I told her I like the room, I did a room tour.” Chenle giggled.

“That’s nice, what did she say?”

“She said I should not make a mess.”

“It’s okay if you make a mess, papa will fix it. You’ll help me right?” of course he’ll spoil Chenle in any way possible. If he had been spoiling him in the past seven years even if they only get to meet once a month, what more with him being in Korea for some time right?

“Of course papa! Chenle is good at cleaning!” Jaehyun tried to hold his laughter as he can’t help but imagine Taeyong hearing what his son said. Oh how much he misses his lover right now.

They continued to talk about random things like what Chenle wants to do the next morning, what he wants to eat for breakfast, where does he want to go and a lot more. When he started to yawn, Jaehyun cuddled him in his embrace and started to pat his arm while making white noises. He then started to hum random sounds to send Chenle to sleep. It didn’t take a while until Chenle got deep into slumber. He must be really tired from the flight and the moving in.

Jaehyun made sure to tuck Chenle into his new bed and stared at his son for a long time. He didn’t even realize a tear fell from his eyes not until he felt it on his cheeks, a soft chuckle escaped from him. Maybe it’s really starting to sink in, Chenle is going to be with him for a year and a half, it may not be that long but he wants to make the most out of it. He wants to make it the most memorable year for Chenle, for his son. Jaehyun gulped as he brushed away the fringe off Chenle’s forehead and kissed him goodnight.

“I love you son.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun sat at the veranda and waited for Taeyong to pick up. He knows it’s late but he can’t let the day pass without talking to Taeyong over the phone. He made sure that Chenle’s deep into sleep and placed pillows around him.

“How’s the papa doing?” is Taeyong’s first line making him chuckle.

“I’m still in cloud nine love. I can’t believe he’s really here! And he really loves his room!” Jaehyun replied. He can hear Ten squealing on the other line making him chuckle.

“Now you heard him? He was pestering me to ask you if what was Chenle’s reaction over the room since Johnny hasn’t called him yet.” Taeyong even sighed that Jaehyun can imagine him rolling his eyes right now.

“Johnny proudly told him that someone close to his heart designed the room for him.”

“I’m glad he settled in.” Jaehyun can feel that Taeyong is walking away as the background noises slowly died down.

“And love, thank you for the cake, he really likes it too!”

“I was fidgety earlier and I ended up making a cake. Ten had to push me out of the kitchen to bring the cake to your place instead of just staring at it.” Taeyong shyly replied, Jaehyun can imagine him blushing right now.

“I really can’t wait for you to meet him love, I’m sure you’ll like him even more.” That’s one thing that is occupying Jaehyun’s mind right now, Chenle and Taeyong’s meeting. They have planned it of course and he hopes that everything just go according to plan.

“I’m scared but I am excited too! I really want to meet him first but Ten is meeting him first, I can’t believe this.” Taeyong admitted. It’s part of the plan for Johnny to introduce Ten first, hoping to give Chenle an idea about the setup.

“You’ll still get the best uncle spot from Johnny, I can feel it.” Jeahyun assured him.

“I don’t even care about that spot now, I’m more concerned over the fact of him accepting me and my role in your life.” As Taeyong’s voice faded, Jaehyun can’t help but worry. He knows that Taeyong still got a lot of worries and is overthinking about his meeting with Chenle but Jaehyun really got a strong feeling that they’ll click… that Chenle will accept him because he knows his son well.

“Love…”

“Okay I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I’m so excited to meet him but I’m worried too, this will not stop until the day we actually meet face to face.” Taeyong awkwardly chuckled.

“Should we ditch the plan and you just come here and sleep with us?”

“Jung Jaehyun!” and Jaehyun can only laugh.

“I’m sorry love, I had to.” Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“Please have more confidence on yourself and to Chenle okay? You two will be fine. I can’t wait for the day that two of the most important persons in my life meet and click, I’ll be the happiest man on earth.” Jeahyun found himself smiling as he imagined it again… Taeyong and Chenle together.

“Me too love, me too.”

“I miss you.” Jaehyun decided to change the topic.

“I miss you too but right now, I need you to be attentive and be there for your son.”

“I know and I feel like I’m doing a great job right now.”

“That’s good.”

“Will I get a reward?” Jaehyun teased and he can hear Taeyong gasp on the other line.

“Excuse me?!” and he can only chuckle. They continued to talk about random stuffs… mostly about what transpired over the day and of course about the man of the hour, Chenle. Jeahyun knows that this is just the start, more things will happen to them and he can’t wait to see things unfold.

 

 

 

~~~

 

Taeyong lay on his bed, physically tired but emotionally happy. He stayed at the main branch today and  _YEStoday_ is jam packed for some unknown reasons. There’s always time like this when customers flock almost the whole day that he felt like his legs would give up anytime. He baked a cake for Chenle and Ten had to drag him out to bring it over Jaehyun’s place, that’s the only break he had for today. He had fun talking to Jaehyun, he can even imagine him smiling even if it’s just through audio. His heart is full knowing that Jaehyun is happy. He can’t wait to meet Chenle too, he hopes that everything goes well with their plan too.

And earlier, when they were closing the restaurant, he received a call from an unexpected caller but somehow, it lifted some worries in his heart.

 

 

 

_“Hello?”_

_“Is this Lee Taeyong?” it’s a woman’s voice._

_“Speaking, may I know who this is please?”_

_“I’m sorry for randomly calling without a notice, I hope this is not a bad timing?”_

_“It’s not, I’m free but may I know who are you and where did you get my number?” it’s odd to receive calls at this time and it’s not even a local number at that._

_“Oh I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself… I’m Wendy… Zhong Wendy.” And he almost thought that his heart dropped upon hearing the name of his caller. This is the first time they were able to converse and Jaehyun’s not even around, he can feel beads of sweat form on his forehead as he stood up and left Ten in front of his laptop. He can only pray that he doesn’t ask anything later._

_“I got your number from Johnny since I figured it’ll be easier than ask it from Jaehyun, I hope its okay, Taeyong.” Wendy’s voice is sweet and calming, just like how he usually hears it when she opens the phone calls between Jaehyun and Chenle._

_“Taeyong are you still there?” that’s when he realized that he was zoning out._

_“Oh yes-yes… I’m sorry augh…”_

_“Am I making you feel awkward?”_

_“Augh… a little.” He admitted._

_“I’m sorry, I really just had to call after I mustered the courage to do so, please don’t get mad at Johnny for giving me your number. I practically pestered him to do it.”_

_“No it’s okay I’m not mad… I just… well… I wasn’t expecting to receive a call from you at all.” Taeyong gulped. He can’t even imagine himself meet Wendy even though he knows her role on Jaehyun’s life. He never got jealous of Wendy after knowing about her setup with Jaehyun and that she has her own lover too. It’s just that sometimes, he can’t help but think that he can never give Jaehyun something that a woman can give him, a child. It’s not like they really need one as of the moment but his mind just works overboard sometimes._

_“I never thought I’ll be able to talk to you like this, Taeyong.”_

_“Me too, Wendy.” He’s really awkward right now, he just hopes that Wendy gets the conversation going._

_“I think you know the reason why I called right?” Wendy’s question is easy to answer, Chenle._

_“It’s about Chenle isn’t it?” he can hear Wendy hum on the other side._

_“Jaehyun told me about your plan, I hope it works well.”_

_“I hope too.” Silence._

_“Taeyong.”_

_“Yes?” he wants to beat himself for being so awkward right now but he can’t help it. This is something he never imagined, he thought that he’ll only be seeing Wendy over the video calls that Jaehyun has with Chenle, or hear her voice over the phone call but right now, he’s really talking to her._

_“I haven’t met you yet but I can feel that you’re nice, too nice to accept Chenle in your life as part of Jaehyun.” Wendy’s words made him gulp, she’s really nice too. Taeyong has so much respect for her after learning the entire story. She got pregnant but she still managed to go to school, graduate, work and balance everything despite being a mother._

_“Chenle’s a huge part of Jaehyun’s life even before I came into the picture. I will always learn to accept whatever or whoever is in Jaehyun’s life… I guess that’s how much I love the guy.” He chuckled over his own words but he can hear Wendy giggle on the other line as well._

_“What did Jaehyun even do to deserve you?” somehow, Taeyong feels like they’ll click or if not them then maybe Ten and Wendy will. The way she speaks is bold yet cute at the same time. She speaks in Korean so well too despite not coming over the country in the past seven years._

_“Did I sound so whipped?”_

_“Nah, Jaehyun’s too whipped for you too! You really deserve each other.” It made Taeyong smile._

_“Wendy.” He cleared his throat._

_“Yes?”_

_“I know you got so much words to say but let me tell you something…” he paused to take a deep breath before talking again._

_“Chenle is in good hands, no matter what happens, whether he accepts me or not, he’ll be in good hands.” Taeyong can’t help but smile as he can actually imagine Chenle’s smiling face right now. He must have seen thousands of his pictures and watched hundreds of his videos from Jaehyun that he seemed so familiar with the child despite not meeting him._

_“I know he’ll accept you Taeyong, I can feel that he will. Chenle’s a smart child.”_

_“I really hope so…” he paused again._

_“And Wendy?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Thank you for trusting me your child as well. I’ll try my best to be there for him and give it my all. I already love your child despite not meeting him in person yet.” It’s true, he feels like Chenle has become a part of him ever since he have accepted the fact that the child is Jaehyun’s son._

_“Oh Taeyong, you have no idea how much your words made me feel so at ease.” He heard a faint sob which made his eyes widen._

_“Hey did I may you cry? I’m sorry-“_

_“No I’m just really emotional today…” a short pause then Wendy talked again._

_“But now I am more at ease that Chenle is in good hands with the wonderful person around him. Thank you Taeyong, really.”_

_“You’re welcome Wendy, we’ll take good care of him so don’t worry okay?”_

_“I won’t… because I know that you guys will keep your words.” Wendy chuckled on the other line._

_“And Taeyong?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Soon enough, you’ll be Chenle’s dad too, I can feel that.” And that made Taeyong choke._

 

Wendy’s words are still lingering in his mind. He doesn’t even know why he almost cried when she said that. He just want to play a good role on Chenle’s life and he can only do that when they actually meet but not too soon yet.

Taeyong lifted his phone up and checked on the last messages that Jaehyun sent before Taeyong managed to reprimand him and sleep. He’ll have a long day tomorrow since it’s officially the first morning of Chenle in Korea and Jaehyun needs to make the whole day eventful. Maybe, being the son of the owner of the firm he’s working at really gave Jaehyun so much privilege to skip days and take leaves but of course, Taeyong knows he deserve it as well.

He can’t help but smile as he scans through the pictures that Jaehyun sent. There’s one selfie with the father and son, another one with Johnny, another one with Chenle inside his room and the last one is something that Taeyong stared at for a long time. It’s Jaehyun lying on the bed with a sleeping Chenle in his embrace and Jaehyun even accompanied a message with it.

**_Goodnight love! I can’t wait for the day that you’ll be here beside us too! I love you!_ **

****

He didn’t even realize, few tears escaped from his eyes.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

The first four days of Chenle in Korea has really been eventful. Jaehyun was basically all over his son. Brought him out for a Seoul city tour, went on shopping, eat on some Korean food that Chenle wanted to taste because he wants to taste how it is “made in Korea” and a lot more. 

Jaehyun would usually stare at his son before he sleeps and would still stare at him when he wakes up. He’s truly a devoted father and no one can say otherwise.

On the fifth day, Jaehyun didn’t want to push it as he wants Chenle to rest although he has every inch of energy in his body. He decided to have the day off and just stay inside his place. Chenle’s been adjusting fast as he’s enjoying much everyday and still calls Wendy who is adjusting with the time difference in New York. 

“Papa!” Chenle came out running from his room and immediately hugged Jaehyun’s lower waist.

“Yes little man?”

“What time is Uncle Johnny coming? He said he’s coming with a new uncle.” Chenle asked. Jaehyun’s actually preparing lunch for Johnny and Ten. Today, they plan to introduce Ten to Chenle and last night, all Taeyong could talk about is the fact that Ten is obviously dying of excitement to meet Chenle. Jaehyun can’t help but imagine Taeyong and Chenle’s meeting as well.

“They must be on their way now.” Jaehyun ruffled Chenle’s hair before focusing on his dish. Cooking is fun but its more fun with Taeyong. Since Taeyong moved in, there are days when they’ll just bond on his kitchen and Taeyong would teach him new dishes or maybe they’ll just play around with ingredients and eventually make something edible. He misses him dearly, not meeting for almost a week is really hard for him but Taeyong kept on telling him that it will be worth it... when he meets Chenle.

“Who is the new uncle?” Chenle asked this time.

“It’s someone really close to Uncle Johnny’s heart... he’s papa’s friend too.” Jaehyun replied as he wiped his hands with dry tissue and carried Chenle to sit on one of the chairs behind the kitchen counter. Having a kid in the kitchen can be quite dangerous. He took out a pack of snacks and opened it for him, hoping that it will not spoil his appetite for lunch later.

“He’s nice then? He’s the second friend of papa that I’ll meet.” Chenle’s reply made Jaehyun pause from what he is doing and glanced at Chenle who is now munching on his snacks. He’s right, he only introduced Johnny to him.

“Papa will let you know more of his friends soon, and  _the person close to his heart._ ” Jaehyun smiled at Chenle. 

_“_ You should thank him later for designing your room.” Jaehyun reminded as Chenle’s smile grew wider. He really likes his room, it’s like the same as what he had in China but is more childish with the wall paintings and designs here and there. Ten really made sure to put his mind like Chenle and imagine how he’ll like his room to be, he actually did a great job.

“Do you want to watch cartoons?” Jaehyun offered.

“I’ll stay here.” Chenle replied making Jaehyun chuckle. Nothing is fun in watching him cook and now he needs to think of ways to entertain his son. Good thing the doorbell rang a few minutes later.

“They’re here! They’re here!” Chenle squealed again, Jaehyun sometimes wonder if he’ll still have this dolphin squeal five years from now.

“Come let’s meet them.” Jaehyun helped him down the chair and they headed to the door. They waited for the door to click and Johnny entered with paper bags on both hands. Jaehyun can only shake his head, Chenle came running towards the tall man and hugged his lower waist.

“Uncle Johnny!” And another squeal.

“Hold there little man, I know you missed me.” Johnny chuckled as Jaehyun just stood there and watch. Ten is following behind with paper bags on his hands as well.

“Hello!” Ten instantly froze the moment Chenle greeted him. Johnny and Jaehyun exchanged looks at Johnny tried his best to hold his laughter. Jaehyun diverted his attention to the paper bags Ten was holding and got it from him.

“You are Uncle Johnny’s friend? Nice to meet you, I am Chenle, papa’s son.” Chenle even did a 90 degree bow accompanied by his perfect Korean greetings that Ten felt like a lump of air is currently stuck in his throat.

“Earth to Ten.” Johnny obviously mocked which brought back Ten to reality as he glared at him.

“Hello Chenle it’s nice to finally meet you.” Ten stooped down to Chenle’s level.

“Yes, I am Uncle Johnny’s friend, I have heard so much about you.” Ten smiled at him, the sweetest smile he can ever give to a child. He couldn’t sleep last night, he was having a breakdown over meeting him as if he’s meeting the president or something. Now he doesn’t wonder why his lover is head over heels Jaehyun’s son. He got that aura that you’ll perfectly like him and find him adorable the first time you meet him. How he wish Taeyong is here now.

“Uncle Johnny also said that you are close to his heart.” Chenle’ words made Ten want to hide himself from blushing as he looked up to Johnny who just scratched his nape before he returned his attention to Chenle.

“He said that?”

“Uhm, and he said you designed my room. Thank you very much Uncle Ten, I like it a lot!” And to Ten’s surprise, two small arms wrapped around his neck that he almost froze but eventually got himself together and wrapped his arms around Chenle as well. He don’t know why but he is suddenly having a flush of emotions in him. This child is really something.

 

“A...ah...” he cleared his throat as he looked at Jaehyun and Johnny who was just giving him unreadable expressions.

“You’re welcome Chenle, I’m glad you liked it.” He managed to say upon breaking the hug. He looked into Chenle’s features and he must say, it’s really Jaehyun’s son, the peach cheeks says it all.

Jaehyun took that as a sign to take the matters into his hands as he finally speak.

“Chenle, bring Uncle Ten and Uncle Johnny to the living room while papa continue in the kitchen. They bought you stuffs.” Chenle’s eyes glistens upon recalling the existence of the paper bags. He instantly held Ten’s hand and pulled him to the living room, they just passed by in between Jaehyun and Johnny who is left dumbfounded.

“Did he forget about me?” Johnny dramatically asked making Jaehyun laugh at him and passed the paper bags he got from Ten earlier.

“Sorry man, Ten won over you.” Jaehyun patted his shoulder as he tries hard not to laugh before leaving his best friend as he made his way to the kitchen. Now, he can’t wait for Taeyong and Chenle to meet.

 

 

 

The lunch is going well and Johnny’s thrown off the side. Ten brought a bag of desserts from  _YEStoday_ and told Chenle that his best friend owns the restaurant and made the desserts. Jaehyun’s feeling fluttery the whole time.

“It’s yummy~” Chenle said in Mandarin which Ten understood.

“Is it papa’s friend too?” Chenle’s question made the three exchange looks before Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“Yes little man, he’s someone close to papa’s heart.” Jaehyun replied as Chenle nod and continued munching on the brownies.

“Mama makes brownies too but it’s not like this.” Chenle suddenly said which made Jaehyun freeze this time.

“Ssshhh don’t tell mama.” Chenle continued as he raised his index finger to his lips making a hush sound. Ten played with him as he nod and raised his index finger to his lips as well. Johnny and Jaehyun can only chuckle.

“Will I meet papa’s friend too? The one who made this?” Chenle’s question just made Jaehyun nod.

“You will when you come and visit the restaurant, you’ll like it there. Uncle Ten is working there too.” Ten chose to speak this time. Jaehyun mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Johnny had the audacity to mouth ‘I love you’ making Ten glare at him.

 

After lunch, Chenle had to wash up so Jaehyun went on to attend him while Johnny and Ten volunteered to clean up.

“I told you I’m getting your spot.” Ten mocked him as they’re washing the dishes.

“I can’t believe Chenle did this to me.” Johnny dramatically sighed making Ten elbow his side.

“He’s so cute! Really cute! I want to keep him in my pocket.” Ten can’t stop smiling when he thinks about Chenle. Back then it’s just through pictures and videos but now that he met him, he instantly fell in love with the child. He’s now thinking of borrowing him for a day if Jaehyun allows him.

“I told you, I’m a fool for him, you’ll turn as one soon.” Johnny teased.

“I think I will.” He can’t let him win.

For the rest of the afternoon, they decided to go down the children’s playground of the apartment tower. A lot of kids are around and Jaehyun let Johnny and Ten play with Chenle while he stayed at the covered tables at the side where parents or nanny’s usually stays to look after their children. He brought his I-pad with him to review the files that Doyoung sent to him. Despite being on leave and whipped over his son, he still makes sure that he’s aware of what is happening in the firm, they’ll be joining a seasoned lawyer and assist on a case so he and Doyoung are preparing well for it.

He got lost into reading and making notes until he saw Johnny approaching him with Chenle on his arms.

“Nap time?” Jaehyun asked with a smile as he locked his I-pad.

“His body knows it’s sleeping time huh, he’ll really grow fast at this rate. Taking a nap in the afternoon is important for growing kids like him.” Johnny replied as he patted Chenle’s back. His sleepy eyes are twinkling as his fingers are starting to tap on Johnny’s shoulder, a sign that he’s falling asleep soon.

“Give him to me, please hold my ipad too.” Jaehyun said as he got his son from Johnny and started to caress his back. He swayed a little as he can feel Chenle’s finger on his shoulder. They remained in silence while Ten and Johnny sat down. It didn’t take a while until Ten announced that Chenle has fallen asleep. They stayed a little since the weather is good until Jaehyun decided that it’s time for his son to have the comfort of his bed.

 

 

After tucking Chenle to bed, the three of them decided to stay at the veranda with the tea that Ten prepared.

“How is it meeting Chenle?” Jaehyun asked and Ten’s face instantly glow up.

“Oh my God I don’t even know where to start talking about this!” Ten exclaimed earning a proud smile from Jaehyun. He loves how Chenle instantly got Ten wrapped around his fingers, Johnny’s bidding goodbye to his ‘best uncle’ title soon.

Ten started talking about how much he likes Chenle, how endearing he is and simply just word vomited about how he got whipped by a child on their first meeting.

”Taeyong doesn’t need to worry, Chenle is a child with magic in his ways. I was so scared earlier but his ‘hello’ just melted me into jelly.” Ten’s statement made both Jaehyun and Johnny nod.

“I love how you describe my son.” Jaehyun can’t help his pride making Ten roll his eyes.

“But you’re right, I actually hope he’s here.” Jaehyun misses him and it’s unusual for the three of them to talk like this, it’s usually a table for four.

“Just hang in there Jae, everything’s going well according to plan. They’ll meet soon.” Johnny assured him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Ten and Chenle's meeting really had me fsndfksdnflsdnlfs I hope you guys liked it ~~~ Chenle met Ten, we all know who is next o<-<
> 
> How was it? Thank you so much for reading! <3


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

The remaining days of Jaehyun’s _leave_ is coming to an end. He has successfully made Chenle meet Sicheng, his part time babysitter and the TA in the school where Chenle is going to be enrolled. Chenle was so happy to know that Sicheng is Chinese as well so he was able to converse to him in Chinese as well. Ten dropped by a few times as well just to say ‘hello’ or one can just say that he got whipped by Zhong Chenle.

 

Upon hearing the knock on the open door, Jaehyun beamed as he said “come in” revealing his son smiling at him.

“Papa, I want to eat popcorn.” Chenle came waddling in Jaehyun’s study room. Jaehyun needs to review some of the files that Doyoung personally brought in his place so he can be up to date with the current case that they’re involved. They’re working under one of the seasoned lawyers in the firm and Jaehyun knows him as well so it’s quite easy to work with him. It’s just Doyoung who is pressured over the job so Jaehyun’s trying his best to adjust with him. At the same time, Doyoung wanted to meet Chenle too so he used it as a reason as well.

“Hi Chenle.” Doyoung greeted him again. They had a good talk over snacks earlier and Doyoung’s impressed with how knowledgeable he is with Korean. Chenle immediately headed to Doyoung and he pulled him up to sit on his lap.

“Shouldn’t we just wait for dinner time? Uncle Ten is coming over to bring dinner.” Jaehyun replied. Of course he can make popcorn but he doesn’t want to ruin Chenle’s appetite for dinner.

“Okay.” Chenle replied with a small tone of disappointment on his voice. Doyoung exchanged glances with Jaehyun before he mouthed ‘I got this’ to him.

“How about we do this…” Doyoung turned Chenle’s body to face him.

“We’ll eat dinner when uncle Ten arrives then we’ll eat popcorn while we watch TV after. How’s that?” Doyoung’s preposition obviously sit in with Chenle as he squealed and gave Doyoung a quick hug before he got down of Doyoung and ran towards Jaehyun to hug as well. Chenle’s an affectionate child, that is something that Doyoung immediately noticed and he finds it really cute.

“I’ll go out again. Thank you uncle Doyoung! Thank you papa!” and Chenle waddled out of the study room as well.

“Can I borrow him for one day? I promise I’ll take good care of him.” Doyoung immediately said after Chenle left making Jaehyun laugh as he shake his head in disbelief.

“Fall in line Lawyer Kim, Johnny and Ten wants to borrow him for a day as well. What has my son casted to you?” Jaehyun feels happy that everyone around him likes his son and Chenle obviously likes them too.

“Come on Jae! You’re whipped for your son, you know what’s with him! He’s too charming oh my God if I am not a lawyer, I’ll apply as his babysitter!” Doyoung dramatically made hand gestures making Jaehyun laugh louder.

“Stop it Doyoung, you look weird. Let’s all wait ‘til he meet _him_ and see…”

“Of course we will. I know he’ll like _him._ Remember, my offer to babysit him for a day is open.” Doyoung’s reply made Jaehyun smile. Of course if Chenle is comfortable and has fully adjusted around, he may allow him to sleep over Johnny and Ten and maybe with Doyoung as well but for now, he just want Chenle to be comfortable and meet Taeyong… it’s almost time.

 

“You never met him since Chenle arrived?” Doyoung changed the topic this time. They have discussed enough of the case, time for some personal pep talk. Jaehyun’s deep sigh answered his question.

“Oh Jae, you suffice it with calls?”

“Yeah, I call him every night… damn I miss him.” Jaehyun clasped his hands on the table after he closed the folder. He surely misses Taeyong, the nightly calls is good but it’s still different if he can see him, hug him, kiss him and most especially, see him with Chenle.

“Hang in there lover boy, it’ll be worth it.” Doyonug tapped his hand on the table as he pinned his lip into a line.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Ten arrived and was welcomed by Chenle. Ten really likes Chenle because he has this child-like attitude so they immediately click. Ten prepared the food that Taeyong specifically prepared for their dinner. Heaven knows how much he wanted to come…if only he can.

“Jaehyun, he prepared this for you.” Ten said in a low voice as he placed a plate of fusion dish that Jaehyun loves to order when he eats at _YEStoday_. A smile formed on his lips as he mouthed ‘thank you’ to Ten.

“Chenle sit with uncle Doyoung.” Doyoung called his attention as he just came from the sink to wash his hands. Chenle glanced at Jaehyun first before heading to the chair beside Doyoung. He usually sits beside Jaehyun so Ten just occupied that chair.

“Wow!” Chenle’s immediately mesmerized upon seeing the amount of food on the table.

“Which one would you like?” Doyoung asked as he prepared Chenle’s plate, a soft chuckle is then heard from Ten.

“Don’t tell me Doyoung wants to borrow and babysit for a day too?” Ten asked Jaehyun who just laughed, an obvious yes.

“Stop laughing and just eat!” Doyoung glared at them who continued making fun of him. The oblivious Chenle just focused on his food as he thinks that they are having some ‘adult conversation.’

 

The dinner went well with a lot of stories from Chenle who talked about the Pororo cartoon he just watched. Jaehyun learned that a lot of foreigners watch this show to learn Korean so he engaged Chenle into watching it as well.

“How was meeting with Sicheng by the way?” Ten asked.

“Chenle how was it?” Jaehyun turned his attention to his son.

“Sicheng ge told me to call him hyung, he’s nice and he talks to me in Chinese.” Chenle beamed as he recalled.

“He will also be your TA at school so you should call him teacher Sicheng too.” Jaehyun mentioned and Chenle just nod.

“Sicheng is cute, I met him several times so I know he’ll really be close with Chenle.” Ten can recall how many times he was able to meet Sicheng because of Taeyong. Taeyong basically oriented Sicheng of things around Jaehyun’s place, the arrangement of the rooms, the kitchen, the pantry and everything that the part-time babysitter needs to know.

“So I need to meet Sicheng too.” And Ten can only shake his head after hearing Doyoung talk. They’re all literally whipped.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Good morning love.” Jaehyun made sure to wake up early today. He would usually stay in bed and just stare at Chenle but today is a special day and he knows that he needs to calm someone down.

“Love my palms are sweating, I just came from shower... what does this mean? Oh My God!” 

“And good morning too!” Jaehyun can’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me!” 

“I can’t wait to see you love! Almost two weeks of not seeing you feels like a decade.” He knows he’s exaggerating but he can’t help it. Yes, they talk at night, he sometimes video call him but that’s not enough as he is so used to living him.

Taeyong’s no good either, he even had to bring one of Jaehyun’s pillow and hug it at night ever since he temporarily moved out.

“Love my heart can’t calm down since last night, I can’t even sleep a wink… Oh my God it feels like going on a first date.” He can imagine Taeyong pacing back and forth his room right now.

“Did you feel like this when we went on our first date outside your restaurant six months after our first meeting?” Jaehyun’s teasing voice is so audible that Taeyong can only groan.

“Stop it!”

“Did you?”

“I did okay? I did… but this time it’s extremely different.” Taeyong can only shut his eyes close and try to calm himself for the nth time. It’s extremely different as he’s actually meeting Chenle, the child he has known for a year but never knew about his existence at all, aside from the fact that he’s a friend of his papa and he owns the restaurant where the frequent take outs comes from.

“Love calm down, we’ll be there at lunch time, you’ll be ready by that time right?” if only he can pull him into a hug to calm him down now, he would.

“I don’t know love.” He sighed. Heck he is… or should we say his kitchen is. Last night, he made sure to check everything that he needs for the dishes that he’ll cook for Jaehyun and Chenle, they’re coming over the main branch.

“Love, everything will be okay. I know Chenle will like you, I can feel it. I trust him.” Jaehyun calmly said and for a moment, Taeyong felt like he’s just in the same room with him.

“How can you say that?”

“Because he’s my son.” And Taeyong can only sigh.

_‘That’s the reason why I’m so nervous Jae, he’s your son.’_

 

 

 

~~~

 

Jaehyun takes one last look at himself on the full length mirror before he smiled, satisfied of his look. He doesn’t usually mind or bother dressing up but today, he just want to look his best after not seeing his lover for almost two weeks.

He turned around to find his son waddling his way inside his walk in closet.

“Papa how do I look?” Chenle asked as he turned around making Jaehyun chuckle. Taeyong specifically bought his outfit today, he did a little shopping before Chenle arrived so that Chenle’s closet wouldn’t be empty. Jaehyun prepared Chenle and then gave him his phone to video call Wendy in New York. It’s their usual practice and Wendy seemed to have slowly adjusted to it as well.

“Awesome as always little man. How was talking to your mama?” Jaehyun stooped down to his level and fixed his jacket. Chenle then handed his phone back.

“Mama said I should have fun today and that I’ll like the person you will be introducing to me.” Chenle replied innocently which made Jaehyun gulp as he stood up again.

“You’ll really like him.” Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’s saying that to Chenle or to himself.

“This will be one of the best lunch you’ll ever have in Korea, son.”

 

 

~~~

“Ow!” Taeyong winced as he blew his finger, Kun came rushing.

“Chef! Are you okay hyung?” Kun immediately glanced at his finger.

“I am, I just forgot to use the holder.” Taeyong replied as he made sure that his hand is free from any marks before he continued to lift the lid using the holder, Kun still at his side with a raised brow.

“Kun please.” Taeyong spared him a look before going back to what he is doing.

“Calm down hyung, I am sure that they’ll like it, Lawyer Jung’s son will like it, it is by Chef TY.” Kun tried to cheer him up as he patted his shoulder. Taeyong can only mouth a thank you as he sighs, in an hour or so, Jaehyun will arrive with Chenle, the day that he has been dreading of but at the same time, the day he has been looking forward to has arrived.

“Please call me or anyone if you need help, we’ll be at the main kitchen.” Kun said before leaving. Through the years, Taeyong managed to build a smaller kitchen in the restaurant, it is where he starts to experiment on new ingredients and new recipes he can come up to. You can usually find him here if he’s not outside, his office or at the main kitchen.

“You can do this Taeyong-ah, it’ll be fine… I will be…” Taeyong take steady breaths as he focused on cooking again.

For almost two weeks of Chenle in Korea, he had a lot of time for himself and nightly calls with Jaehyun. Ten was there for him, telling him stories about what he did with Chenle, giving him points on what to do when he gets to bond with Chenle and basically, Ten talking to him about how whipped he is with Jaehyun’s son. Doyoung also came over to talk to him. He shared about his meeting with Chenle, calmed his nerves down and told him that it will be fine.

Taeyong has always wanted to believe that it will be… but he’s on a different situation. Doyoung and Ten, they’re both introduced as Jaehyun’s friends while what he is in Jaehyun’s life? He’s his lover, his boyfriend, the love of his life. How will the child react? How will the child accept him? or maybe reject him? He knows that he should be optimistic but the pessimist in him just won’t let go of the fact that ‘what ifs’ exists in their life.

 

 

 

~~~

 

“We’re here.” Jaehyun announced the moment he parked their car. Chenle’s amazed to see that Jaehyun parked on the ‘reserved’ parking lot in front of _YEStoday._

“ _YEStoday!”_ he read the sign making Jaehyun laugh as he removed him from his car seat. The back of his car has officially been dedicated for Chenle. It has the car seat that would perfectly fit a seven years old, it has a backseat car organizer where there are snacks, water, a tablet where he can watch cartoons and everything is made possible by Taeyong. He will never be able to achieve how smooth sailing Chenle’s first week here in Korea without Taeyong’s micromanaging skills. He can still remember how they came up with a checklist in the things that they needed to get, change and improve. Taeyong has officially became Chenle’s parent without even meeting him yet.

“Papa let’s go.” Jaehyun’s brought back to reality with Chenle’s voice.

“Ah yes little man, come.” Jaehyun carried him out of the car and locked everything. He took a deep breath before holding Chenle’s hand and headed towards the entrance. The security immediately greeted them while Chenle waived at him.

When they entered the restaurant, it’s busy as it is since it’s lunch time but was welcomed by the manager, Jungwoo.

“Good day, welcome to _YEStoday!”_

“It’s been some time, Lawyer Jung.” Jungwoo greeted making Jaehyun smile at him in response.

“This must be Chenle.” Jungwoo turned his attention to Chenle whose eyes are roaming around the restaurant.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” he immediately greeted Jungwoo who smiled widely.

“Nice to meet you too Chenle, I am Jungwoo, I am the manager here.” Jungwoo stooped down to Chenle’s level and winked at him, it made Chenle grin at him.

“Nice to meet you manager Jungwoo, how did you know my name?” Chenle’s question made Jungwoo chuckle as he made an eye contact with Jaehyun as he stands up.

“You can call me Jungwoo hyung, Chenle. And for knowing your name? I just know.” Jungwoo replied and winked at him again, Chenle unable to speak as they started walking again.

“This is so big.” Chenle muttered under his breathe.

“This will be your table, the food will be served and presented by our head chef. Please suit yourselves and just call us if you need anything.” Jungwoo said as he removed the ‘reserved’ label on table no. 2. A waiter was following him and placed drinks and water on the table while Jaehyun settled Chenle.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun thanked them as they left. Chenle’s still busy looking around.

“Do you like it here?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yes papa I do! It’s so big!” Chenle replied with a beam.

“Drink some water first, our food will arrive soon.” Jaehyun helped him reach for his glass.

“Did papa order in advance?” Chenle asked, Jaehyun just smiled in response. He must admit that he is starting to get fidgety as well. Anytime now, Taeyong’s coming out of the main kitchen door and that is where they’ll begin to roll. He can’t wait to see him, hug him, introduce him to Chenle and have him back to his place. He glanced at Chenle again who is busy playing with the table napkin and smiled. He found himself kissing his temple earning a giggle from his son.

“Papa why?”

“Hmm? Why?” he asked back.

“Is there something wrong papa?” Chenle asked in Chinese that Jaehyun can only shake his head. This has become Chenle’s habit, if he says something and he thinks that the person doesn’t understand his Korean, he’ll say it again in Chinese, hoping that it can be understood. Johnny said that his son is too bright and has got it from his genes, it makes him proud.

“Nothing. I’m just happy that I’ll be introducing you to the person that is close to papa’s heart today.” Jaehyun replied as he reached for Chenle’s hand and gave it a little squeeze before letting it go. Chenle just stared at him and smiled.

“I’m excited to meet him papa, he cooks really good.” Chenle raised a thumb up earning a chuckle from his father.

They continued to chatter over little things when the waiter started to serve the dishes, it made Jaehyun gulp. Both because he’s hungry and the anxiety is starting to build up in him.

“Wow!” Chenle’s eyes widen upon seeing the dishes served. Most of them are Chinese food that he really likes, fusion dishes and some of them were already served to him as a takeout at home but it looks extremely different now. It is served and garnished prettily that his eyes are in awe.

“These are a lot papa.” Chenle glanced at Jaehyun who patted his head.

“He will be joining us to eat.” Jaehyun replied shortly.

“Head chef will be coming over to introduce the meal to you. Rest assured that everything is free from any allergy that you have as well as the food that you cannot eat. Have a great meal.” The waiter said before he left. Jaehyun gulped, his heart is beating so fast now while Chenle continues on being awe on the dishes in front of him. He usually sees this amount of food when he’s eating with a lot of people but now, it’s just the two of them and his papa’s _friend_ but there’s a lot of options to choose from.

The moment the kitchen door opened, Jaehyun’s head immediately turned but held his breath when he saw Kun approach their table. He thought it was going to be Taeyong.

“Good day Lawyer Jung and Chenle, welcome to _YEStoday_.” Kun greeted them with a bow.

“I am Kun, the head chef of _YEStoday.”_ Kun introduced himself.

“These dishes were prepared by the owner of _YEStoday_ , Chef TY. He’s still stuck in an overseas phone call so he ordered me to introduce you to the dishes he served. He’ll be coming out in a moment.” Kun explained as he made an eye contact with Jaehyun who just nod at him. Kun then started to introduce the dishes to them so that Chenle will know which one to try first. Some are familiar and some are not and he still can’t figure out which is which so Kun explained thoroughly in Chinese. One thing that surprised Chenle. He then said that he’s Chinese as well.

“We do hope that you’ll enjoy your meal and leave with a happy and satisfied stomach. Have a great meal! Chef TY said you should eat first, he’ll come out soon.” Kun finished his ‘speech’ and left the two. It made Jaehyun more fidgety as he wonders if when will Taeyong come now. Their first plan was for Taeyong to introduce the dishes and then they’ll pick it up from there.

“Should we start?” Jaehyun then started to put some dishes that Chenle pointed to his plate. His eyes kept on glancing at the main kitchen’s door, hoping for Taeyong to come out soon.

 

 

“Chef TY!” the voice immediately made Jaehyun turn his head with a pounding heart and there he saw his lover smiling at a waiter who approached him, looking so perfect and lovely in his chef uniform. Jaehyun can recall how he would usually tell Taeyong that him, wearing his chef uniform is his favourite OOTD and that never fail to make Taeyong to either blush or walk out on him.

Jaehyun then glanced at Chenle who is busy eating his food, he mustn’t have heard the call.

Jaehyun turned to Taeyong again and this time, their eyes locked as he’s back to walking towards their table. They’re just a few strides away from each other but Jaehyun feels like it’s taking him too long. It felt like those cliché dramas where the scene is being put in slow motion for more effect and swear, his heart is pounding so fast right now.

 

Taeyong can only grit his jaw while he smiles at Jaehyun. He’s too nervous now, he was already trying to compose himself earlier when the phone call from one of his mentor came that he had to go to his office to check on a recipe book while talking to him. He had to call Kun and instruct him to accommodate Jaehyun and Chenle as he doesn’t want them to wait longer before they can eat.

Seeing Chenle happily eating beside Jaehyun made him out of breath, he feels like disappearing now. This is really is the moment, he’s finally meeting him.

“Good day, welcome to _YEStoday!_ ” Taeyong had to pat himself internally for not buckling in saying their usual welcome to guests. It surely caught Chenle’s attention while Jaehyun’s eyes are glued on him.

“Wecome back to _YEStoday_ Lawyer Jung and welcome to our first time customer, Chenle.” Taeyong spoke in fluent Chinese that it made Chenle’s eyes widen. He can handle short conversations and greetings since he had worked with a Chinese mentor before and he’s been around Kun for some time now. He also asked for his help in making sentences while they’re inside the kitchen from the moment he knew about Chenle. He knew he had to be at least, knowledgeable with the language.

“Hello I am Chenle, it is nice meeting you. Are you Chef TY?” Chenle greeted back as he stood up and bow. Taeyong’s heart instantly melted. Now that he’s seeing him in person, he can see his unique and cute features and that cute and fluffy pink cheeks that he surely got from Jaehyun, Taeyong can never doubt that this two are father and son.

“Yes Chenle, I am Chef TY, it is nice meeting you too.” Taeyong smiled at him.

“You have a pair of beautiful eyes, Chef TY.” The suddenly sentence that came from Chenle caught both Taeyong and Jaehyun off guard. Who would have thought he’ll say that?! Upon recovery, Jaehuyn found himself patting the back of his son’s head with a proud smile plastered on his face, no wonder… he’s his son.

“Ah… well…. thank you Chenle, I am so flattered to hear that. You have a pair of a very beautiful eyes too.” Taeyong managed to lock eyes on Chenle and now he knows why Ten, Doyoung and Johnny, even Sicheng who called him after meeting Chenle are wrapped around this child’s fingers. His innocent eyes and beautiful smile is something that will surely catch your attention into liking him immediately.

“You should take a seat and start eating too… Tae.” Jaehyun wanted to call him their usual endearment but needs to do a little sacrifice now. Taeyong just nod and sat in front of them. A waiter then came to bring his drink.

“How is the food going so far?” Taeyong asked. He doesn’t have the heart to eat right now, Chenle’s presence is making his stomach swirl inside.

“Still A plus, as always.” Jaehyun smiled at him and Taeyong tried his best to control himself from rolling his eyes. The man is obviously trying to flirt and he’s not buying it, not when his son who doesn’t know his role on Jaehyun’s life is around.

“How about you, Chenle?” Taeyong turned his attention to Chenle, his hand unconsciously reaching for a table napkin and wiping a tiny line of spilled sauce on his cheeks. _“Your cheeks are so soft just like your papa.”_

“Thank you.” Chenle smiled again after he did that.

“The food is so delicious, thank you Chef TY. Uncle Ten always brings your dishes at home so I am familiar with the taste. So delicious.” Chenle replied in a fluent Korean that it made Taeyong want to jump for joy and pull him into his embrace… but of course he can’t… yet.

“I am very happy to know that Chenle, and you can call me uncle Taeyong too.” Taeyong wanted to laugh when Chenle called him Chef TY earlier but it sounded so cute coming from him, unlike when adults aka his employees call him.

“Uncle Taeyong.” Chenle beamed at him.

The table is then occupied by silence. Chenle went back to eating while Jaehyun has been drinking both of his juice and water, the waiter even came at one moment to refill his glass. Taeyong managed to put something on his plate but he just ended up playing with it. They have planned it out but of course, it’s not easy to put it into action as both of them starting to chicken out… not until Jaehyun found the courage to speak.

“Chenle.” He called his son who paused from eating.

“Yes papa?” Taeyong cooed while watching them. He suddenly wanted to take a picture of them now. He can see that Jaehyun is nervous too as his dimples are gone until he pressed his lips into a thin line making it visible again. He watched Jaehyun run his fingers through his son’s hair with a smile.

“Uncle Taeyong is someone who is close to papa’s heart.” They have been using this phrase ever since, they don’t know if it will ever ring a bell to Chenle, or if he can figure out the difference of being friends and being close to someone’s heart at the age of seven but Jaehyun can only try.

 

Chenle is silent as he stared into Jaehyun’s eyes as if he’s waiting for him to say more while Taeyong found himself holding his breath while watching them. It’s like watching a thriller movie.

“He’s really special to papa’s life.” Jaehyun’s just blurting out words in front of his son right now as Chenle just stared at him.

“Just like uncle Yixing is to mama?” Chenle’s innocent question made Jaehyun gulp as he glanced at Taeyong before nodding.

“Yes.”

“Like uncle Ten to uncle Johnny?” Chenle asked again and this time, Taeyong gasped. How did he even?

“Chenle, how?-“

“I heard uncle Johnny call uncle Ten baby a lot of times… he said I love you too! I heard mama and uncle Yixing say that a lot of times.” Chenle’s innocent anecdote made both of Jaehyun and Taeyong’s jaw drop. Did Johnny and Ten just….?

“Aah…” were the only sound that came out from Jaehyun’s mouth as he looked at Taeyong, asking for help but Taeyong’s obviously dumbfounded as well.

“Uncle Taeyong…” Chenle turned to face Taeyong and his call made Taeyong gulp as he bit his lower lip.

“Yes?”

“You’re Chef TY…”

“Yes I am Chef TY…” then Chenle placed his pointing finger to his chin, thinking. If this was a different situation, Jaehyun will surely coo on how cute his son is but right now, his mind is in chaos and one thing is for sure, Johnny and Ten’s going to receive a call after this.

“You own the slippers and the robe in papa’s room… the one with TY.” Chenle narrated and that made both of their jaw drop again. Taeyong’s eyeballs are shaking while looking at him and then to Jaehyun whose face is blanked.

“Just like how uncle Yixing has a cup on with his name in our kitchen…” Chenle continues to speak.

“Chenle… uhhh…”

“Uncle Taeyong is like uncle Yixing in mama’s life?” Chenle’s question sounded so innocent that it made Taeyong gulp again, he can feel his vision turn blurry, tears forming in his eyes and he doesn’t even know why.

“Is he, papa?” Chenle turned to Jaehyun this time. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do as he glanced at Taeyong who is now teary, he can’t even find a voice to speak. They planned to introduce Taeyong and not Chenle figuring things out this way. He knows his son is bright but he never fails to amaze him just like now. He also want to mentally slap himself for forgetting to keep Taeyong’s slippers and robe that is inside their room. Chenle has of course come in a lot of times, explains how he saw them.

“Yes he is little man, uncle Taeyong is like uncle Yixing in your mama’s life. Papa loves him.” Jaehyun finally managed to say as he looked at Taeyong who wiped away his tears.

Chenle turned quiet before turning to face Taeyong again, he got down of his chair and walked towards Taeyong and reached for his cheeks, Taeyong lowered down his face and the little boy helped him wipe away the tears he had. It made Taeyong cry more.

“Don’t cry uncle Taeyong.” Chenle pouted as he circled his little arms around Taeyong’s neck to hug him. Taeyong slowly closed his eyes as pulled Chenle closer and carried him to his lap, not breaking the hug. This is really happening right? Chenle is hugging him, Chenle is on his lap, Chenle is comforting him. The anxiety, the worry, the fear he has been feeling ever since he knew about Chenle’s existence are now gone as he let his tears fall. He doesn’t even care if people see them right now, he’s way too happy. Chenle finally knows him.

Jaehyun’s heart is so full. It is happening, the kind of thing he once imagined his happening in front of his eyes. He can feel tears breaming in his eyes as he tries his best to stop them from falling. Seeing Chenle and Taeyong hug makes him want to come over and hug them too but he opted not to, he wants them to have this moment.

Chenle broke the hug and looked at Taeyong’s face again.

“Do you love papa too?” Chenle’s question sounds so sincere that it immediately made Taeyong nod.

“Yes, I love your papa too.” Taeyong managed to lock eyes with Jaehyun when he glanced at him before returning his gaze to Chenle. The infamous squeal came out as he hugged Taeyong again.

“I love uncle Taeyong too!” Chenle said in between the hug with his little arms still around Taeyong’s neck. The chef pulled him closer for a tighter hug as he kissed the side of his head.

“Uncle Taeyong loves Chenle too.”

Chenle accepted him that way. Maybe now, he doesn’t understand everything yet but one day, they’ll get to explain to him properly this kind of _setup_ but for now, they’ll just enjoy everything that is in stored for them.

Jaehyun continued to just look at them, wiping away the tears that came out from the side of his eyes.

Unknown to them, Kun, Jungwoo and some of the kitchen staff are peeking and Jungwoo’s been sobbing while watching them.

“Taeyong’s deserves this kind of happiness.” Kun whispered.

“They both deserve this. Just look at the way Jaehyun look at them.” Jungwoo agreed. Jaehyun looks at both Taeyong and Chenle like they’re the most precious gems he has in his life, which they truly are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened it happened it happened! I'm so sooooftttt, Chenle's the sweetest child, my heaarttt T___T But to be honest... I was laughing while typing the Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ten's part. hehehe~ I don't know if I gave it justice but weeeell hehehe
> 
> We're going fluuffffffff and jaeyong and this little family on future chapters~ Hope you guys liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be posted before Chenle's birthday ends but well... an update after 54354365 months.

 

Jaehyun smiles as he held Taeyong’s hand while carrying Chenle on his other arm. The exercise and gym visits when Johnny can successfully pull him off his law books are worth it now.

“I missed you so much.” Jaehyun whispered as he kissed Taeyong’s knuckles making the chef blush.

“You did so well today love.” Jaehyun cannot stop staring at him. Almost two weeks of not seeing him this close, not able to touch him and such, everything is worth it.

“I love you.” Taeyong whispered back as he reached out to kiss Jaehyun’s cheek.

“But I think I’m going to love him more.” Taeyong added as he caressed Chenle’s back making Jaehyun’s expression change. It made Taeyong softly chuckle as he slapped his arm.

“Stop that expression, you’re like a kid.” And the elevator opened.

“I missed your place.”

“Our place.” Jaehyun corrected.

“Right, our place.” He blushed again.

“The place felt lovely with Chenle around but it felt different without you, especially the kitchen.” Jaehyun replied as he watched Taeyong enter his pass key. When the door opened, Taeyong beamed, he’s back.

“I’ll bring Chenle to his room and change him, you can handle your stuff back to our room?” Jaehyun announced as he watched Taeyong change his shoes.

“Can I help?” it made Jaehyun smile.

“Of course.”

 

Right after telling Chenle about who Taeyong is, they continued their lunch but Taeyong barely ate and just watched Chenle. He was squealing and telling Taeyong stories about the dolphins inside his room until Jaehyun said that uncle Taeyong helped uncle Ten to fix his room.

Taeyong didn’t want to go with them but Jaehyun insisted that if they’re going to it this way, they have to go all out on it so Jaehyun then told Chenle that Taeyong is actually living in their house. He got confused at first but then he once again remembered his uncle Johnny and uncle Ten saying  _“Just like uncle Ten and uncle Johnny living together in one house? They said I can come over if I want to see uncle Ten’s drawings.”_ And that made Jaehyun want to call Johnny and Ten for a  _talk._ On the other hand, they’re actually thankful that because of Ten and Johnny, Chenle was able to somehow see through this.

Taeyong called it a day at  _YEStoday_  and Jungwoo took charge while he went home with Jaehyun and Chenle. He fixed his stuffs while the two rummaged around his kitchen for a tub of ice cream while he fixed his bag. They arrived at Jaehyun’s place in the afternoon with Chenle falling asleep inside the car.

 

 

 

“The room looks so bright with him in the middle.” Taeyong whispered while looking at Chenle’s sleeping figure on the bed. Jaehyun took the opportunity to circle his arms around Taeyong’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I am so happy today, really happy.” Jaehyun whispered on his ear.

“I am really happy too!”

“Starting today, it will be you, me and Chenle.” Jaehyun has pictured out this kind of family picture a lot of times. He will never forget about Wendy being Chenle’s mother but of course, he also want to imagine this kind of family setup with Taeyong.

Taeyong removed Jaehyun’s arms around his waist and turned to face him.

“I’m so excited for that.” Taeyong bopped his nose with his finger before pulling him out of Chenle’s room and headed towards the room they share.

 

 

 

Jaehyun didn’t think twice in smacking his lips unto Taeyong’s the moment they closed the door. Something that Taeyong willingly responded to, their feet finding its way to the bed. It felt empty and odd not being able to kiss those lips. Jaehyun’s eyes are giving him an intense glare the moment they broke the kiss in need of air. It made Taeyong giggle, a total turn on to Jaehyun.

“Don’t do it now, Chenle’s here.”

“It’s not like we’ll be loud.” Jaehyun replied.

“Damn I miss you love.” He sounded so needy that it made Taeyong chuckle again.

“I still need to cook dinner Jae, he’ll wake up from his afternoon nap and I promised to watch Pororo with him.” Taeyong really likes teasing Jaehyun between their make out sessions. It surely shows a different side of Jaehyun as he frustratingly blew the strands of hair that fell from his perfectly brushed up hair.

“Am I really going to be replaced by my own son?” he pouted making Taeyong poke his cheeks.

“Of course not.” Taeyong slowly arched his body and lifted his head to reach up and kiss Jaehyun again. Maybe, a short session wouldn’t really last until Chenle wakes up right?

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Jaehyun and Chenle both watched Taeyong navigate around the kitchen while seated at the kitchen counter. Taeyong moves around swiftly while making sure to spare a glance at the father and son who looks like they’re watching a television program or something. He feels conscious but he likes seeing Jaehyun and Chenle like this (and maybe he wants to impress Chenle with the way he cooks)

“You can go to the living room and watch the television you know.” He finally said.

“No it’s okay, we can stay here.” Jaehyun replied which made Taeyong roll his eyes. Let’s just say that he knows how Jaehyun must be looking at him  _differently_ than how adorable Chenle is looking at him. He’s actually considering to sleep at Chenle’s room tonight.

“Uncle Taeyong cooks so well!” Chenle beamed and it made Taeyong smile.

“Really? I am preparing a dish I hope Chenle will like.” Taeyong replied.

“I’ll eat anything uncle Taeyong cooks!” and he squealed.

“Who cooks better, Papa or uncle Taeyong?” Jaehyun’s suddenly question made Taeyong pause from what he is doing and glanced at the two. He can’t believe Jaehyun’s question to his own son.

Chenle looks like he is forcing a smile while looking at Jaehyun then to Taeyong.

“You both cook well papa! Both are the best!” Chenle raised two thumbs up which made Taeyong laugh while Jaehyun can only ruffle his son’s hair, admiring how adorable his expression is.

“I can’t believe you asked him that!”

“I just wanted to know okay?”

“Ever since I met Chenle which is a few hours ago…” Taeyong paused to raise a brow at Jaehyun.

“I started to doubt your mental age.”

“Excuse me?!”

Taeyong’s about to answer when Chenle spoke.

“Should Chenle go and watch the television while papa and uncle Taeyong have an adult talk?” Taeyong had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing because of how adorable the kid is.

“No baby, it’s not an adult talk but yes, I think it’s better if you go with your papa and watch the television.” He managed to say without breaking into laughter. Jaehyun had to look down to control his laughter as well.

“Papa?”

“Yes I think it’s better to just watch the television, let’s go.” and Taeyong watched the father and son exit the kitchen hand in hand.

“Life will surely be good with a view like them.” Taeyong muttered under his breath as a smile formed on his lips.

 

 

-

 

The dinner was beyond great. It was one of the best for Taeyong. He saw how precious Jaehyun and Chenle is when they’re together. He thought that have seen enough of Jaehyun being a father but this time it is something he is witnessing first hand. He can see how hands on he is, how much he loves showing affection to Chenle and how much he adores his son. He can never wonder why Chenle grew up into such a precious and sweet child.

“Love.” Taeyong paused the moment Jaehyun called him. It is his first time calling him  _love_  ever since he was introduced to Chenle. He immediately glanced at the child who is busy drinking water.

“Yes?”

“I’ll clean this up. Can you help Chenle clean up so we can all watch the television after?” Jaehyun’s question made Taeyong pause from cleaning up the table.

“Love.” Jaehyun called his attention again.

“Yeah sure.” It’s not that Chenle is handful since he knows that Chenle is starting to handle himself well but this actually means he’ll get to spend some time with Chenle without Jaehyun’s presence.

“Chenle, go with uncle Taeyong to wash up and then we’ll watch Pororo after okay?” Jaehyun ruffled Chenle’s hair who nodded and giggled at the same time.

“Let’s go uncle Taeyong! There are dolphins in my bathroom!” Chenle suddenly grabbed Taeyong’s hand and started pulling him, leaving Jaehyun to watch them in amusement.  _“You can do it, love.”_

Taeyong didn’t even say anything about the dolphins because it was his idea as well and Ten got everything materialized. As a child, one will seriously like to stay inside the bathroom because of how childlike the bathroom looks like.

 

 

 

“Uncle Taeyong I can do it!” Chenle announced the moment they both entered the bathroom.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m a big boy now.”

“I heard you’re a little man.” And that made Chenle giggle.

“Hands up.” Taeyong instructed and he helped him take off his shirt. Chenle started to remove his clothing while Taeyong checked on the water if it’s lukewarm enough for Chenle.

“Come here.” Taeyong held his hand and Chenle’s little fingers held on it as he helped him in the shower.

Taeyong has a little experience in looking after kids but not to this extent. He can feed them, play with them, help them sleep but bathing is another thing. Taeyong found himself smiling while helping Chenle out in washing his hair.

“Jimmy Neutron!” Chenle announced as he styled the bubbles on his hair.

“Dolphin!” he continues to squeal while Taeyong can’t help but laugh at Chenle’s antics. He’s a really cute kid and he can see every bits of pieces of Jaehyun when he was young. He can’t help but think about how adorable and smart Jaehyun is as a kid as well.

“Come here now, time to dry off.” Taeyong said as he turned off the shower. Chenle giggled as he ran towards Taeyong’s embrace and who has a towel ready for him. Taeyong wrapped him up with a towel and helped him get dry. Soon enough, Chenle came running outside of his room in his pyjama while Taeyong just trailed behind.

Jaehyun welcomed Chenle in his lap while he scrolls on the television so they can watch pororo. Taeyong silently sat beside Jaehyun who reached out to hold his hand.

“Did Chenle give you a hard time?” Jaehyun asked which made Chenle giggle.

“No he didn’t.” Taeyong sincerely smiled as Jaehyun can’t help but proudly smile as well. Chenle hugged his neck and whispered something. Taeyong looked at them confusedly while Jaehyun just smiled and bopped Chenle’s nose.

“Really?” Jaehyun asked and Chenle just nodded and giggled again.

“Do you plan to share it to me?” Taeyong asked as he raised a brow while Chenle just shook his head and giggled again.

“It’s a secret.” Chenle replied.

“Love?” Taeyong raised a brow at Jaehyun as Chenle automatically covered his father’s mouth.

“Papa it’s a secret between us.” Chenle immediately said. Taeyong just looked at them suspiciously until they heard Pororo’s opening song play from the television making Chenle turn around to face the television. Taeyong can’t help but adore how focused he became while Jaehyun continues to play with his fingers.

Taeyong rarely watch cartoons but he surprisingly enjoyed watching the show, or maybe he enjoyed watching Chenle and Jaehyun more.

As the show ended, Chenle started to yawn, it’s his bedtime.

“Time to sleep now little man.” Jaehyun said as Chenle turned his body to hug him again, obviously saying that he wants to be carried back to his room.

“Okay let’s go now.” Jaehyun immediately stood up with a sleepy Chenle on his arms while Taeyong took the responsibility to turn off the television and fix the couch.

“Love, let’s go.” Taeyong paused when he heard Jaehyun. He thought that he was just going to wait for him until he sends Chenle to sleep.

“Come.” Jaehyun called him again. Taeyong just nodded and followed the father and son. It’s the first day that he’s with them but he feels like he is already going extra mile with them.

 

~~~

 

Taeyong woke up with a smile as he held the hand that is circling around his waist. How he missed this.

"Love." he whispered as he looked at this side to see Jaehyun's face buried on the crook of his neck.

"Love I need to get up to cook." Taeyong repeated but Jaehyun didn't budge. Although he doesn't want to leave the bed yet, he needs to get up and they need to work so he carefully lifted Jaehyun's arms and got out of the bed. He gave Jaehyun a quick peck on his nose before he left the room.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Taeyong stopped in front of the pantry, thinking about what breakfast should he make for Chenle. He is now fully aware that it's not just him and Jaehyun in this place, a little man sleeping under his dolphin sheets is present on the other room.

 

"Good morning love." Jaehyun smiled so wide upon seeing Taeyong navigating his way around the kitchen.

"Good morning love." Taeyong greeted back.

"Breakfast is ready." Taeyong continued. Jaehyun just winked and made his way to Chenle's room. Few minutes later, Jaehyun came out with a sleepy Chenle holding his hand.

"Good morning Chenle." Taeyong greeted enthusiastically.

"Good morning uncle Taeyong!" Chenle giggled upon seeing the later.

"From now on, uncle Taeyong will be preparing breakfast, right love?" Jaehyun proudly asked and Taeyong nodded.

"Uncle Taeyong will prepare any dish Chenle wants to eat too."

"I want to eat food that papa eats so I'll grow as big and strong like papa." Chenle raised both of his hands and showed his little arms which made both Taeyong and Jaehyun laugh.

"Chenle should drink milk too so Chenle will grow tall." Taeyong placed the glass of milk in front of Chenle and then proceeded to sit on his chair. First breakfast with Chenle and he can't wait for more.

Jaehyun's been overwhelmed by emotions in less than 24 hours and it feels surreal for him. When he woke up this morning and realized that he was alone on his bed made him felt scared that what if it was just a dream. The feeling was washed away with relief when he saw Taeyong's back busily roaming around the kitchen.

"What's the itinerary for today love?" Taeyong brought his thoughts back to reality.

"Thinking of buying school supplies for Chenle today.  We got the clothes covered so we just need the school supplies left." Jaehyun replied. He's going back to work on Monday and Chenle's going to school soon. He wants everything ready before that.

"We're going back to the big mall?!" Chenle squealed making the two of them laugh so early in the morning.

"Yes little man, we're buying your school supplies. You're ready for school right?" And Chenle's squeal as a response is a confirmation of that.

"Are you coming with us?" Jaehyun asked.

"Of course. Ten blocked me off the kitchen for the next few days and told me to focus on you and Chenle." Taeyong replied as he can actually remember that little conversation he had with Ten before he met Chenle.

 

 

_"You must stay and bond with your father and son."_

_"What the heck Ten? I'm all nervous here and you got some time to joke around?"_

_"I am not joking around Tae, they're technically going to be your father and son. I am not saying that you'll stand in as a mom but you and Jaehyun with Chenle is going to be a cute family."_

_"Ten you know I will never think of-"_

_"Replacing Wendy? Of course not. No one will. What I am trying to say is you are going to be Jaehyun's first hand of suppoet the whole time Chenle is here in Korea so you should be hands on."_

_Taeyong remained silent with what he said._

_"That being said, you are blocked from the kitchen of main and baby YEStoday. You can come if you guys will eat but no work for you yet. That's final." And Taeyong knows that he can never go against his bestfriend's sass._

 

 

~~~

 

Chenle is busy singing along the song being played in the ipad in front of him. Jaehyun’s driving and Taeyong’s on the front seat. From time to time, Jaehyun glances at Chenle throught the rear view mirror then to Taeyong who is just smiling in deep thoughts. He makes sure to reach out for his hand for a little squeeze when they reach a red light and just let go when they need to go.

“Where do you want to eat lunch?” Jaehyun suddenly asked. It’s lunch time so they may just eat first before going off for the supplies.

“What does Chenle want to eat?” Taeyong asked as he turned around to look at the child with his pointing finger under his chin, thinking cutely that Taeyong can’t help but coo.

“I want pasta.” Chenle replied.

“Then pasta it is.” Taeyong chuckled as Jaehyun can only look at them in amusement. This was just part of his imagination before, but now he’s being overwhelmed by the amount of interaction between Chenle and Taeyong.

 

The moment they arrived inside the mall, Chenle grabbed both Jaehyun and Taeyong’s hand as he stood between them. It’s a new feeling to Taeyong and he can’t help but smile. Yes, they were getting some attention as they walk around the mall, having such glorious faces together with a  child who is like a radiating ray of sunshine with his squeals and happy smile, it’s the kind of attention they deserve.

They arrived in a restaurant where the head chef is Taeyong’s friend, Shownu.

“Hi Taeyong, long time no see.” Shownu came out to greet them.

“It’s nice meeting you again Shownu.” Taeyong gave him a friendly hug and then proceeded to introduce the two loving boys in his life.

“This is Lawyer Jung Jaehyun, my boyfriend.” It’s been years but Taeyong still feels butterflies in his stomach when he introduce him and Jaehyun can’t help but smile with his dimples showing as he reached out to shake hands with Jaehyun.

“It’s nice to meet the lucky man.” Shownu gave Taeyong a teasing look making the chef blush. They spent a month of special courses in Italy together with other Korean aspiring chefs back then. Shownu is a friend who witnessed Taeyong rejecting love calls from people of different races during the special courses so Shownu deducted that Taeyong must be someone who doesn’t easily hook up with anymore.

“And who is this cute little guy?” Shownu turned his attention to Chenle who is busy looking around and enjoying the aroma of different pasta sauces inside the restaurant. Shownu chose this path after they did the special courses in Italy.

“This is Chenle, Jaehyun’s son.” Taeyong’s introduction made Shownu give him a look Taeyong couldn’t decipher but Shownu immediately stoop down as Chenle stood up and gave him a small bow.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Chenle.” His wide smile made Shownu smile with his eyes gone as well, for a big guy like him, he looks so soft right now.

“Hi Chenle, I’m chef Shownu.” He introduced himself to the kid.

“You are like uncle Taeyong?” Chenle asked.

“I am, I will make the food you’ll order here.” Shownu said as he ruffled Chenle’s hair while the child giggled at the action.

“What is your order?” Shownu asked the couple.

“I wonder what will the head chef recommend?” Taeyong played along while Jaehyun just looked at them, Taeyong didn’t mention that they’re eating because he’s friend with the head chef. Surprisingly, he’s not feeling weird at all, he’s actually glad to meet a friend of Taeyong outside the people in his restaurants.

“I’ll make sure your visit in this restaurant will not be the last, I got it covered especially for your little kid here.” Shownu raised an okay sign and ruffled Chenle’s hair before excusing himself to prepare their order.

“He’s the big man of the kitchen…. literally.” Taeyong said with a chuckle. He was able to experience a lot of kitchen mishaps with Shownu before so they know each other more than just being classmates for some classes.

“You two are close? You never mentioned him before.” Jaehyun asked.

“We’re friends and classmates back then. We just drifted apart after university just like my other classmates. It’s good to meet people I know back then.” Taeyong smiled as meeting Shownu made him recall his life as a university student studying culinary that has been years back.

“I see.” Jaehyun didn’t push on with the topic further as he doesn’t really have much to ask. Taeyong just let it pass as well as his attention went to Chenle to who was busy fixing the table napkin that got ruined after he touched it.

They had small talks about Italian dishes until their food was served. They weren’t really expecting anything as Shownu took charge but the little _family_ are seemingly enjoying the dishes. Shownu prepared different pasta dishes for Jaehyun and Taeyong while he served spaghetti sauce pasta for Chenle who literally munched in with much gusto. Shownu knows kids’ taste buds when it comes to pasta.

Taeyong wasn’t just focusing on himself as he made sure to wipe away spilled sauces on Chenle’s face, making sure not to have anything stain his clothes that is covered with napkin that he was playing with earlier.

Jaehyun once again admired the sight. He’ll never get tired seeing how Taeyong is taking good care of Chenle like his own, it makes Jaehyun’s heart cry in joy. If only he can take a picture each time he sees them like this, he could fill his entire photo wall of pictures with Taeyong and Chenle as the subject.

 

 

Their lunch ended and they bade goodbye to Shownu as well. Inside the school supplies area of the department store, Taeyong happily followed Chenle around while Jaehyun pushed the cart for them. He’s definitely liking this feeling, being like a dad to Chenle, seeing him run around excited and Taeyong’s with them. He could not ask for anything more than this.

It took them 2 hours to come out of the department store as instead of just shopping for school supplies, Taeyong made it to a point where they had to U turn and go back the kid’s section and bought five sets of outfit for Chenle. Jaehyun’s card was pushed to the side as he insisted on paying for it.

“You just know each other for a day but you’re spoiling him too much, love.” Jaehyun chuckled as they followed Chenle who was walking ahead with a cup of ice cream in his hand.

“Love, I can’t help it. He’s so cute, I just want to give him everything. Now I cannot stop wondering how you actually lived far from him all these years.” Taeyong looked at him with sympathy as Jaehyun sighed.

“It was hard but I survived and will survive.” Jaehyun whispered as he held Taeyong’s hand.

“Papa I wan’t to try that one.” Chenle pointed at a toy machine that gives out little toys with candy in them. Jaehyun’s about to protest as Chenle’s already eating ice cream when he felt Taeyong let go of his hand and the next thing he knows, Taeyong’s already stooped down in front of the toy machine with Chenle standing excitedly beside him. Jaehyun can only shake his head in amusement.

 

 

~~~

Each day that Chenle spend with them, it makes the couple closer and it makes their friends come often to visit as well.

Time seems to move fast as the day of Jaehyun’s return to work and Chenle’s first day of school has come, no one noticed the days passed.

“Are you excited?” Taeyong asked as he closed Chenle’s new school bag. They just finished fixing his first day of school things and Chenle’s traditional Chinese attire is already ironed and hanged at the side. He needs to wear it during introduction and then he’ll change in school uniform, he’s in an international school after all.

“I am! I can’t wait to see Teacher Sicheng and Teacher Moon too!” Chenle squealed with his dolphin like voice making Taeyong chuckle.

“Time for bed little man, you should sleep early.” Taeyong reached out for his hand and brought him to his bed. Chenle lied down and looked at Taeyong who sat at the edge of the bed.

“Mama told me earlier that I should find friends at school.” Chenle shared. It’s still the same, Wendy doesn’t miss a day to call Chenle, even a 5 minutes call is enough for the mother and son and there are times that Taeyong sits with Chenle when he’s talking to his mom. Taeyong can’t help but admire her beauty and Wendy kept on complimenting him, saying Jaehyun’s lucky making him blush.

“You should, I know you’ll meet a lot of friends.” Taeyong gave his cheek a small rub before dimming the lights.

Just as he did that, the door opened and Jaehyun entered, both gave him a welcoming smile.

“Is my little man getting ready for bed?” Jaehyun asked as he lied down beside Chenle, Taeyong smiling widely at the sight.

“Yes I am papa, uncle Taeyong said I need to sleep early for school tomorrow.” Chenle replied.

“That’s good, uncle Taeyong and papa will bring you to school on your first day, right love?” Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong who smiled and nod.

They had a little chat until Jaehyun finally gave his goodnight kiss to his sleepy son, Taeyong did the same and few minutes later, he’s off to dreamland.

“I can’t believe I’m sending him off on his first day of school in Korea.” Jaehyun whispered as they both vacated Chenle’s bed, careful not to wake him up.

“Are you excited?” Taeyong asked as he reached for Jaehyun’s hand.

“Very, and you know what makes me happier?” Jaehyun grinned.

“What?”

“The fact that you’ll be there.” and that sent million of butterflies in Taeyong’s stomach. After all these years, he never fail to make him feel like a high schooler in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I don't know if people still remembers this fic but I do and I finally posted a chapter. My God! After creating updates, I was logged off and it wasn't on 'remember me' so I forgot the password and worst, I got a lot of dummy emails and I had to figure out which one I used for this.... anyways anyways, here's an update.
> 
> SIMON SAYS IS SO GOOD! THE CHORUS IS STUCK IN MY HEAD THE FIRST TIME I WATCHED THE TEASER IN THE VLIVE THEN WHEN I WAS SOLD DURING THE MV.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to update again real soon. :*
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday to my baby, Chenle <3
> 
> Thank you so much to those who can still remember this fic, for those who left a comment while I was gone and all <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... Chenle's first day of school shenanigans and some life update.

Chapter 11

 

Taeyong woke up early even with a sore back. Blame someone who promised a make out but went on for more making them sleep past 3AM on a work day for both of them.

Taeyong can’t help but giggle remembering how naughty his partner was last night so he can just let the sore back pass. He made sure to prepare breakfast as well as lunch box for Chenle’s first day of class. He spared one for Sicheng too. After making sure that he’s done, he checked the time and made sure he still got time to take a shower before he wakes up the father and son. (A/N: mom this is too domestic, I cri)

 

Taeyong laughs amusingly at the father and son who both looks so sleepy while eating breakfast. Chenle’s a kid so he can be excused but Taeyong can’t help but give Jaehyun some teasing looks while eating, he really pushed himself last night, night before he’s coming back to work. He just hopes Doyoung won’t snap on his lover later.

“Love, you get ready and I’ll help Chenle out, just leave the dishes on the sink.” Taeyong said after seeing that Chenle is done eating. Jaehyun’s about to protest but Chenle already grabbed Taeyong’s hand and they’re off to his room, leaving Jaehyun to finish his coffee before fixing the table.

 

 

Jaehyun came out of the bathroom with Taeyong’s back facing him. They’re both inside the large walk in closet that has a door access to the bathroom, Taeyong knew he came out but he still gasped when Jaehyun suddenly hugged him from behind.

“Love you’re dripping wet, I’m almost dressed!” Taeyong complained as he tried to push his lover, fresh from the shower away but Jaehyun didn’t miss to give his neck some pepper kisses before letting him go with a chuckle.

“Thank you for taking good care of Chenle.” Jaehyun suddenly said as he made Taeyong turn to face him as he held his right hand while his left hand circled his waist to pull him closer.

“I told you, I already love him before I met him, now that he’s here, I loved him more.” Taeyong replied as he looked up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I can’t even express it with words love, I-“

“shh, get dry and change, I’m going to help Chenle with his hair.” Taeyong didn’t want to hear it again as he already knows. Each night, Jaehyun will tell him how thankful he is for accepting Chenle in his life and Taeyong can’t help but think as to why wouldn’t he? Chenle is a lovely child, he’s Jaehyun’s child and he loves Jaehyun… if that doesn’t make sense then he don’t know anymore.

 

When he entered Chenle’s room, Chenle just finished his video call with Wendy as he saw the kid wave and the line got cut off.

“How was it?” Taeyong asked as he pulled Chenle in front of the dresser to fix his hair.

“Mama wished me luck and I should not be nervous.” Chenle replied making Taeyong chuckle as he finished up fixing his hair.

“Are you?”

“I’m excited but nervous too.” Chenle replied and somehow, Taeyong can’t help but think if this is because of how some of his classmates treated him back then because of his family background but he decided to keep mum.

“You’ll do well, I believe you will. Just listen to teacher Moon and be with teacher Sicheng if you’re uncomfortable, you got my number and your papa’s number right?” Taeyong asked and Chenle immediately nod.

“I also have uncle Johnny, uncle Ten and uncle Doyoung’s number.” Chenle added making Taeyong laugh. Those three are really whipped of this kid, just like him.

“Are two important men in my life ready?” Jaehyun’s head popped out of the door and Taeyong swear, his breathing got caught in his throat.

“Love.” He said, breathless.

“Papa!” Chenle immediately ran towards Jaehyun after making sure that Taeyong’s done with his hair, Jaehyun immediately stooped down and carried him.

“My handsome little man.” Jaehyun gave him a kiss on the cheeks which Chenle reciprocated as well.

“Love.” Jaehyun then turned to Taeyong who was still staring at him.

“Is there something wrong?” Jaehyun asked bring Taeyong back to his sense.

“No, none of course. Come let me help you with your tie.” Taeyong replied as he stood up and walked towards him and fixed the knot. If Jaehyun only knows how much his hair styled up makes Taeyong feel all sorts of emotions right now.

“We should go now or the three of us will be late.” Taeyong announced and after a few more minutes of making sure that Chenle’s all packed, that Jaehyun’s ready and that Taeyong’s sanity is still intact, they left the house to Chenle’s new school.

 

 

 

 

 

Upon arriving in Chenle’s new school, the first day of school vibe is really strong. Everyone’s with their parents, or nannies running around, making sure the kids are fine. Jaehyun glanced at Chenle who looked up to the big school. They already came here during his enrolment but it look far different from what he saw before as this time, there are students, some welcome back decors and more.

“Isn’t this place the cutest?” Taeyong can’t help but mutter as they made their way to the primary school department, both holding each of Chenle’s hand.

“This place is so nice, don’t you think so?” Taeyong glanced at Chenle who just nod, he can sense that the kid is nervous and he glanced at Jaehyun who just nod.

They made their way to Chenle’s classroom and was immediately welcomed by Sicheng and Teacher Moon Taeil, Chenle’s homeroom teacher at the door.

“Good morning Lawyer Jung, good morning Chef Lee.” They both greeted and then Taeil immediately stooped down on Chenle’s level and greeted him as well.

“I am going to be your homeroom teacher for the whole year.” Taeil spoke in fluent Mandarin which made Chenle smile.

“Chenle, you look so cute in your attire.” Sicheng greeted him as well.

“This is going to be your classroom for the whole year.” Sicheng said and that made Chenle take a peek inside, hands tightly clasped with Jaehyun and Taeyong, he saw students already running around and some nannies looking after kids. It made Chenle take a step back, hitting his father’s knee with the action. It made him look up as Jaehyun look at him with an assuring smile on his face.

“Aren’t you excited to meet new friends here?” Jaehyun asked as he stooped down to Chenle’s level, not caring if it will crease the crisp suit he is wearing. Taeyong just looked at them as he then exchanged glances with Sicheng and Taeil. It is not new to them, children around this age even gets to create big fusses, not wanting to let their mom go or sometimes just cry their self out until they end up falling asleep. This is too normal for a primary school teacher.

“Papa.” Chenle’s voice cracked as he hugged Jaehyun’s neck tightly. It made Jaehyun look up to Taeyong before he stood up, carrying Chenle in his arms.

“Why is my little man crying?” Jaehyun asked as he ran patted his butt, unable to run his hand to Chenle’s back as he is wearing his backpack.

“I don’t want to go in, I’m scared.” Chenle whispered in his ear and that somehow broke Jaehyun’s heart.

“But you are supposed to go in and meet new friends, learn new things in school, isn’t that what you wanted to do?” Jaehyun asked as he felt Chenle nod.

“But I don’t know the people inside except Sicheng hyung and teacher Moon…” Chenle sobbed. It made Jaehyun gulp as he took a deep breath.

“If you go in, you’ll meet new friends and you’ll know the people inside too, isn’t that good? You’ll spend the whole year with them as well.” Jaehyun tried to assure him as he glanced at Taeyong, hoping for some backup.

“Sweetie, how about this one… you go in and attend your first day of class and when you come out later, uncle Taeyong will be here to fetch you and we’ll go to the mall after?” Taeyong doesn’t really know anything about this but he knows that children around Chenle’s age can be bargained by this stuff, he hopes it works.

“And papa will follow at the mall too! We will reward Chenle for being so brave on his first day of class.” Jaehyun added as he tried to lift Chenle’s body away from him just to see his puffy cheeks stained with tears. He immediately wiped it off.

“But…” Chenle paused as he looked at them. His eyes went from his father to his uncle Taeyong as he pouted.

“Will you do it for papa and uncle Taeyong? Go inside and meet your friends and be good to teacher Sicheng and teacher Moon? Will you do it?” Taeyong asked as he got near them and wiped away few more tears that fell from Chenle’s eyes. It took some moment before the child nod and a tiny smile coming out of his lips.

“Promise me you will… and you’ll tell us later what you did the whole day, okay? Promise?” Taeyong raised his pinky and Chenle sealed the promise. Jaehyun raised his pinky too and Chenle did the same.

“Come let me fix your attire.” Jaehyun brought him back to the ground and fixed his traditional Chinese outfit.

“Sicheng, inside this bag is his uniform.” Taeyong handed the extra bag which Sicheng happily received.

“You’ll come with us now? We have a lot of toys inside and I heard you like dolphins, you should see the wall painting… you’ll like it inside.” Taeil, the teacher that he is tried to convince Chenle too.

“Class starts soon too.” Sicheng added in Mandarin. It made Chenle gulp as he glanced at Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“We’ll see you after class?” Taeyong tried to speak as he can see that Jaehyun doesn’t seem to want to let his child go.

“I will see you later uncle Taeyong, papa.” Chenle said with a beam as he hugged and kissed Jaehyun and Taeyong stoop down to get his hug and kiss too. It took some time before they both let go of the kid and Sicheng immediately grabbed Chenle’s hand to escort him inside. One last look as Chenle turned making the two guys wave at him before he got blended with the kids inside the room.

“Chenle’s in good hands, I assure you that.” Taeil said to the two as he noticed that they seems uneasy letting him go.

“Please look after him, I’m afraid he might feel some culture shock to be with kids of different races as well. You can contact us anytime in case there’s a problem.” Jaehyun said as Taeil nod.

“I will, please sign this sheet first.” Taeil then handed Jaehyun the attendance sheet, indicating the time and signature of the guardian who brought the child in. Jaehyun can’t help but silently smile seeing the paper. He never thought he’ll get to sign a paper like this at his age.

“You seem so happy signing an attendance sheet.” Taeyong chuckled beside him which brought him back to reality as he finished filling up the form.

As much as both still wants to stay, they need to go now as work is starting soon too. Jaehyun still needs to bring Taeyong to _YEStoday_ before he head off to their firm.

Both looked by the window, hoping to see some glimpse of Chenle and their heart can swell in joy after seeing that he is already interacting with kids inside. Sicheng seems to see them as he tapped Chenle’s shoulder and pointed at the window. Chenle immediately saw them and waved. The couple waved back and Jaehyun made sure to mouth _“I love you”_ to his child which Chenle responded by making a big heart melting the couple’s heart.

For Chenle’s first day of school, getting him to enter his classroom is a success, Jaehyun and Taeyong leaving the building with hands clasped together in silence but with happy and proud smiles plastered on their faces.

 

 

~~~

“Just a few days with the father and son and you look so tired?” Ten teased as soon as he entered their office inside the restaurant. Taeyong just rolled his eyes as he closed his recipe notebook where he write scribbles and notes from ideas he can think of.

“Today is Chenle’s first day of school.” Taeyong replied and that made Ten coo as he sat on his chair.

“How was it? I wanted to call but I was caught up with Johnny-“

“I’m not planning to listen to any update on your morning sex life Ten-“

“I was just about to say caught up with Johnny who got flu so I had to look after him.” Ten finished his sentence which made Taeyong choke on his water.

“Then why are you here? You should be with him.”

“It’s just a flu Tae, that big guy can handle himself, I got papers to finish and I accepted a design commission.” Ten replied which just made Taeyong chuckle. He knows Ten’s just faking it.

“Anyways, how was our little man?”

“He cried.”

“He did?!” Ten’s surprised tone made Taeyong nod.

“What happened?”

“He got scared after peeking inside the classroom but we were able to compromise with him. We saw him interacting with his classmates before we left.” Taeyong replied and his eyes didn’t miss the look on his best friend’s eyes towards him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I think I know why you look so tired.” Ten’s answer made Taeyong raise a brow.

“You’re becoming a housewife-“

“What the heck Ten?!”

“A househusband then.” Ten corrected which made Taeyong roll his eyes.

“What are you even saying?!”

“I don’t know, like… you’re becoming like the mother figure in Chenle’s life now… and like a wife figure with Jaehyun… that’s just so… sweet.” Ten giggled which made him earn a crumpled paper tossed by his best friend.

“Stop it.” But Taeyong can’t deny the blush on his cheeks.

“You’re thinking about it too?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” And Taeyong didn’t reply. He must say that these past few days, he did feel it, he is reminded by how his mom was back then. They got people to help them at home but his mom was a hands on mother. She would wake up early, cook breakfast for them as she kept on saying that she wants to feed her family by her own cooking. She will then wake them up to get ready for school while his dad will prepare for work. They will eat breakfast together and will only disperse after riding separate cars to their destination.

It made him miss him mom as he made a mental note to call him later.

 

 

~~~

Chenle’s first week in his new school was both an adventure and fun. The second day was a little different, he didn’t cry but he didn’t want them to leave as well, it took a phone call from Doyoung for Jaehyun to leave while Taeyong stayed little while until all kids were inside and he bade goodbye to Chenle.

The third day was easy, he bade goodbye to them and happily entered their classroom.

The fourth day made Chenle cry when he was the last one to be fetched from their class and it was his uncle Johnny who fetched him. It made Jaehyun and Taeyong have a mental note to tell Sicheng to bring him home on days when they can’t show up on time. They had to console the young one with ice cream and a promise to bring him to the mall during weekend.

The fifth day was easy and Chenle seems to have adjusted and made friends with his classmates, especially to the Chinese ones as they conversed in Mandarin a few times when Teacher Moon is not listening. Teacher Moon has an instruction on not to speak on their native language and just speak in Korean or maybe English so that most of the people in the room can understand. It will give harmony to them as well.

 

“Love?” it’s Saturday night and Taeyong entered Jaehyun’s office in their place. He got his reading glasses on, the kind of sight that makes Taeyong’s legs feel weak but he can’t think of that right now.

“Yes love?” Jaehyun recognized his presence but his eyes never left the folder he’s holding.

“I brought you tea, coffee’s not good for tonight.” Taeyong said as he placed the tea on Jaehyun’s side. It made his lover look up to him and smile. Taeyong then sat on the chair in front of him, staring. Taeyong’s used to this, even back when he was still in law school and when he was reviewing for the bar exam, he’ll just sit there and watch him, he’s contented.

“How was your day?” Jaehyun can’t let his work make the most out of him so until now, he wants to proudly say that he’s still surviving in juggling everything in his hands.

“It was the same, I was at the baby branch earlier since there was a party then I followed Ten and Johnny to the mall with Chenle.” Taeyong replied. Now that the _‘parents’,_ well Jaehyun technically is, are busy with work, these uncles are working hard in getting Chenle’s attention to them and it actually made Jaehyun feel relieved. That even if he can’t give full attention to Chenle because of work, he got people are very willing to be there for his son.

“Chenle kept on showing me the new toys Johnny and Ten bought, I swear those two are spoiling him so much.” Jaehyun chuckled. He welcomed the two when they arrived from the mall earlier and Chenle just kept on talking about the things he did with his uncle Ten and uncle Johnny until uncle Taeyong came to fetch him.

“Aren’t we all?” Taeyong’s remarks made Jaehyun laugh.

“Is he asleep now?”

“Uhm, he fell asleep after taking a shower, he must be so tired, we all know Ten.” Taeyong replied implying how his best friend never run out of energy so he’s sure enough that he tired out the kid and Johnny earlier.

“We should go out tomorrow, I’m thinking of going to Myeongdong, or maybe Gangnam and have Chenle walk around the place.” Jaehyun suggested.

“I’m thinking of staying at home tomorrow.” Taeyong replied which made Jaehyun lift his head to look at him.

“Then we’ll stay.” Jaehyun smiled at him as he reached for his hand to caress it. He doesn’t want to say it anymore as he knows that Taeyong will just stop him from doing so but every day, he’s just thanking heavens for giving him Taeyong and for having Taeyong to love and care for his son like his own.

 

First month of Chenle is Korea is doing really good. He’s friend with all his classmates, they received good feedbacks from Taeil about how Chenle is in school and Chenle got a bunch of stories to share each time he comes back from school. The first day of class shenanigan is obviously part of the past but will never be forgotten.

Jaehyun’s surprisingly juggling everything steady, well he think he does. The case they are handling is not giving him much time to rest, his father kept on giving him a little amount of pressure and his last name just doesn’t give him peace when he’s in the courtroom. But other than that, once he enters their house, he’s not Lawyer Jung but Chenle’s Papa and Taeyong’s lover.

Taeyong feels so full with all the experiences he is having with Chenle around, with Jaehyun and his life in general. Taeyong doesn’t even want to vocally say it but at some point, he really feels like Chenle is his own son and he’s happy that the child treats him as a no stranger as well. Jaehyun is still the same Jaehyun he met years ago, loving, caring, supportive. To top on that, his life as chef and owner of _YEStoday_ is getting recognized again as his restaurant is getting featured in a lifestyle show under a huge broadcasting station, this made him and Ten busy as well.

 

 

“Love you’re coming over later right?” Taeyong asked as he fixed Jaehyun’s tie. He’s reminding him of the filming in their main branch and Taeyong swear he is really nervous right now. He’s been in several photoshoots when he’s being featured, when _YEStoday_ is featured and all that but this time it’s going to be filming where he’ll be doing a demo in a national television. Yes, it’s not live but still, it is making him nervous. He’s been practicing the dishes several times at home and in his little kitchen in the restaurant.

“I am going love, I promised you right?” Jaehyun replied as he held both of Taeyong’s hands that are fiddling his tie and kissed his knuckles.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to deal with a lot of new customers who doesn’t just want to eat but to see the chef as well once the show is aired.” Jaehyun whispered as he looked at Taeyong’s eyes, hands still holding the chef’s hands. It made Taeyong chuckle only for Jaehyun to put Taeyong’s hands on his nape and pulled him closer.

“I know you’ll do well love, Chenle and I will be there.” Jaehyun said as he planted a kiss on Taeyong’s lips. Jaehyun planned it to be just a peck not until Taeyong’s lips moved and it just unconsciously guided his tongue to push in for an entrance to the chef’s mouth. They don’t usually do this especially when they’re preparing for work but Jaehyun seems to feel that this may ease Taeyong out – giving his boyfriend a pleasure will surely help right?

Jaehyun found his right hand snaking under Taeyong’s sweater while his left hand holds Taeyong’s upper back to hold him still. He started making circles on his bare hips which surely sent Taeyong on some kind of dimension. He surely knows Taeyong’s weakness as he heard soft moans coming out from the chef’s lips. Taeyong can feel his legs weakens and it’s not good, not when Jaehyun is already fully dressed and ready for work on a Saturday. Good thing that Chenle’s still asleep.

“Love…” Taeyong tried to speak only for Jaehyun to shut him up to deepen the kiss. Jaehyun carefully pushed Taeyong having him to lean on one of the cabinets inside the walk in closet. He can feel Taeyong remove his hand from his nape and pulled him closer, especially holding and cupping his butt on the process. The kiss went messier as Jaehyun has already pinned Taeyong on the cabinet door, one hand holding his shoulder, other hand touching areas which he knows, will make his lover feel the pleasure and he surely does as moans kept on coming out from Taeyong’s full lips. Good thing the walk in closet’s door is closed!

Taeyong’s lips moved from Jaehyun’s lips to his jaw down to his throat, careful not to leave any marks that may be seen by people’s eyes. He can’t afford to leave hickeys to the neck of the lawyer who is going to work.

“Why do you always feel so good, love?” Jaehyun asked, panting as they broke the kiss. He even wiped a few beads of swear off Taeyong’s forehead making the latter blush.

“Your crisp suit…” Taeyong tried to divert his attention only to hear Jaehyun chuckle as he brushed away Taeyong’s bangs from his forehead and kissed him.

“It will never look ruined, love.” Jaehyun whispered.

“You’ll do so well later, I believe you will. Even if the filming starts and I’m not there yet, just glance from time to time and you’ll see me waving at you at some time, I promise.” Jaehyun brought back the previous topic receiving a deep sigh from Taeyong.

“I love you.” Jaehyun whispered making Taeyong reach for his lips once more but this time, it only lasted for a few seconds before Taeyong pulled away.

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this fic <3   
> I'm so soft for Chenle- I cannoooottt! ucucucu!  
> We'll see more on the next chapters, let this be a filler because the first day of school for a primary school student is surely some work right? lol. I can clearly remember seeing kids on my old school crying and causing ruckus just to not enter the class. lol.
> 
> anyways anyways, how was it? Really, we've got some more to go, I just need to squeeze them out of my brain through my finger tips but smh. lol.
> 
> I'd surely appreciate comments and all <3
> 
> thank you very much!
> 
>  
> 
> (Simon Says is a bop! - I just gotta say this)


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Ten and the rest of the kitchen staff are busy admiring how natural Taeyong is while the filming is going on, to top on that, he’s way too good looking for some of the female staff are swooning each time the camera is focused on him.

Chenle on the other hand is with Kun as the head chef volunteered to look after him while Ten is busy organizing stuff during the filming. Chenle kept on glancing at Taeyong and waves at him each time he catches Taeyong’s eyes on him. Taeyong always makes sure to approach them when the filming pauses.

 

They’re now in the middle of the filming and they’re waiting for the dish to simmer so the female host started to chatter while Taeyong willingly replies. They have read the script and he knows that the host may adlib at some time, he’s just hoping for words to come out naturally from his mouth.

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun rushed right after the debriefing with of their case. Doyoung wanted to come but he was held back to finish some of his compilations so Jaehyun left first, hoping to make it before the filming ends. Work held him back for two more hours so he wasn’t able to leave immediately. He received a message from Ten that filming is still on going when he asked about it before he rode his car.

 

The moment he entered the _YEStorday_ with a bouquet on hand, he can hear a female which Jaehyun assume as the host talk.

“Do you have anyone who can taste these awesome dishes of yours every day?”

Ten turned to see Jaehyun approach them, he immediately waved his hand and smiled upon seeing how dashing his best friend’s lover is. Jaehyun in his suit with a bouquet in hand, he can’t help but giggle thinking about the host’s question to Taeyong.

 

Taeyong smiled. The kind of smile he knows can hide what his mind is thinking right now. As much as he is proud of his boyfriend, he doesn’t want people to know more about his life more than knowing that he prefers both guys and girls.

Taeyong’s eyes then roamed around, hoping to see Ten giving him signals or at least cheer him up but his simply smile turned into a grin upon seeing his lover now standing beside Ten with a smile on his face, dimple showing that made Taeyong’s heart instantly melt.

Jaehyun smiled upon making an eye contact with Taeyong. He is now wearing a new chef uniform, not his usual get up for _YEStoday_ but it made him look amazing, handsome – beautiful, he can’t even think of the right word to say. He gave him a little wave and a small nod.

“Is this a kind of a trick question of asking me if I have a lover right now?” Taeyong playfully asked the host which made her laugh, even some of the crew did as well.

“I was just trying to feed our viewers’ mind.” The host replied in the same playfulness as Taeyong did.

“Then let me just say that I am happy right now, my heart is happy and to answer my question, yes there is.” Taeyong finally said which earned giggles from the staff and even the host satisfying smiled at his answer, even sparing a glance at the handsome man in suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

 

 

“Papa!” Chenle called and ran towards Jaehyun, he just came out of Taeyong’s office where he and Kun ended up coloring the coloring book Taeyong stuck in his office, in case Chenle comes over.

“Sweetheart.” Jaehyun immediately stoop down to welcome his son in his embrace. The shoot is almost over and his eyes only left Taeyong upon hearing his son’s voice.

“How was today?” Jaehyun asked as he booped his son’s nose making Chenle giggle.

“It was fun! Uncle Taeyong and I went to a salon with uncle Ten then we came here and Chef Kun helped him color, look!” Chenle brought up the coloring book which Jaehyun immediately adored.

“This is so beautiful, little man… good job!” Jaehyun ruffled his son’s hair. His mind then went to Taeyong going to the salon, no wonder he saw the different glint of color on his hair. At first, he thought that it was just because of the camera lights.

 

“Love!” Jaehyun immediately stood up and turned to see Taeyong approach him. He didn’t even think twice in opening his arms to welcome his lover in his arms. He made sure to give his temple a little kiss before breaking the hug.

“For you.” Jaehyun, gentleman as he is handed the bouquet to Taeyong who happily received it with a small ‘thank you’ from his lips.

“Uncle Taeyong is so cool!” Chenle got his attention as he immediately stooped down and kissed his lover’s little version.

“Was I? Thank you, don’t I get a kiss?” Taeyong asked which Chenle immediately complied.

“Taeyong, the director wants to talk to you.” Ten called his attention and he saw the director approach them, together with the host.

“Thank you very much for accepting this guesting, we are hoping this is not the last?” the director said which made Taeyong smile.

“We’ll see about that.” He simply replied.

“This must be the lucky man.” The female host pointed at Jaehyun who smiled.

“I am Lawyer Jung Jaehyun, and yes, I’m the lucky man.” Jaehyun replied as he reached out to shake hands with the two.

“Lawyer Jung.” The director immediately recognized to which Jaehyun just smiled.

“The food is going to be served soon, please suit yourself after everyone pack up.” Taeyong interrupted after he saw Jungwoo signalling from the other side of the restaurant.

 

 

 

The night ended with Chenle on Jaehyun’s arms on their way up to their place. The kid fell asleep right after dinner, their cue to go home earlier.

“Let me.” Taeyong wanted to get Chenle from Jaehyun but Jaehyun shook his head.

“You worked hard today love, let me. Go prepare for bed.” Jaehyun smiled as he kissed his temple before giving him a little push to the direction of their room. Taeyong just smiled as he obliged, he’s actually feeling tired but it was worth it. He had fun filming and he knows it can be a really good publicity for his restaurant as well. Let’s just add the fact that Ten was all over the place in making sure he’s wearing a new and crisp chef uniform, he even had his hair colored in a salon all because Chenle was convincing him as well.

 

 

It took thirty minutes before Taeyong finally settled on his bed, he still made sure to prepare Jaehyun’s sleep wear before he lied down on bed, exhaustion eating his entire system.

“Love.” Jaehyun called him the moment he stepped in the room, his blazer on his hand, opened buttons and hair already dishevelled but still looks dashing.

“You’re still up.” Jaehyun gave him a little pout which made Taeyong chuckle.

“Go fix for bed as well, you had a long day too.” Taeyong said which Jaehyun immediately obliged.

 

It just took him 15 minutes before he came out fresh from shower, hair a little damp but it was okay for bed. He then saw Taeyong busy with his phone.

“Why are you not sleeping yet?” he asked again which made Taeyong lock his phone and placed it to the side.

“I’m giving some instructions to Kun.” Taeyong replied.

“Why?”

“I don’t think I’ll go to work tomorrow.” Taeyong shifted and immediately lied down on Jaehyun’s chest, his safe haven.

“Are you okay?”

“Just tired. It was so hectic earlier.” Taeyong replied which made Jaehyun start to run his fingers through Taeyong’s hair to sooth him up.

“Rest well then, let’s stay at home tomorrow and just watch pororo.” It made Taeyong laugh as he gently slapped Jaehyun’s chest. Pororo became their ‘television show’ as Chenle always watches it.

“You did so well today love, I am so proud of you.” Jaehyun kissed his temple.

“And your new hair color suits you so much.” Jaehyun continued. It’s a lighter shade of brown and it makes him look like a Korean Idol – like a star in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“It was Ten’s idea and he had Chenle to convince me, you know I can’t say no.” Taeyong replied.

“It suits you, it makes me feel things.”

“Jung-“

“Things like how much I love you.” Jaehyun chuckled making Taeyong look up to him just to glare as he knows those subtle words of his. Jaehyun just innocently shrugged his shoulder as he patted Taeyong’s head back to his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

-

 

Few weeks passed into that fashion and things are going really well with everyone’s life. The guesting of Taeyong aired and it really brought a lot of new opportunities to both the main and the baby branch. Let’s add the fact that there are really some people who came over just to see a _glimpse_ of the chef in uniform. Jaehyun playfully said that he wanted to stay with Taeyong the whole day at work when Ten just randomly mentioned it during one of their dinner outs.

Jaehyun’s busy and is learning well with the seasoned lawyer he is working with. Doyoung is pretty much the same and is now whining about not having a love life when he sees Jaehyun having someone to ‘wait’ for him to go home while he goes home to an empty apartment, unwashed dishes and laundry waiting for him. It just made Jaehyun laugh with his antics.

Chenle has fully adjusted and his really excelling in his academics. Taeil kept on telling Jaehyun and Taeyong that Chenle can even be accelerated at his rate but Jaehyun seems to refuse the idea as he don’t want to pressure his son. Wendy’s aware of the idea as well and he agrees with Jaehyun on that. Wendy’s doing really well overseas and Yixing’s there for him all the time. She sent a copy of the magazine she’s working at where her article was already featured, two months into the job.

 

“Love.” Jaehyun called his attention as he is busy making tea, Jaehyun’s seated on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, Chenle’s already asleep and it’s quite late but the two wanted to share some tea time before bed.

“The weight of your word makes me think that something is wrong.” Taeyong noticed as he turned to put a cup of tea in front of Jaehyun.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked. With the years that they have been together, it’s not hard to figure out that something is going through Jaehyun’s thoughts right now.

“Mom asked us to come over for a dinner on Saturday.” Jaehyun replied and it sounded weird on Taeyong’s ears. Jaehyun is usually happy when they have a meal on his place and Taeyong’s actually excited to see his mom.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked again. He knows that Jaehyun’s response earlier did not answer his question.

“They have never met Chenle… and you know their stand towards him.” Jaehyun finally said it and it made Taeyong round the counter and hold his hand.

“Oh love…” Taeyong’s at loss of words. He’s not really sure on what to say as he’s now aware why he’s like this. He knows about how much his parents disgraced Chenle’s existence but things can change right? With how sweet and lovely as a child Chenle is.

“And I don’t want to leave Chenle over Johnny and Ten or whatever, I want him to meet his grandparents but….”

“You’re scared.” Taeyong finished his sentence which made Jaehyun look down.

“I’m not really sure what will happen, or what will their reaction be… or how will they treat him… I have so much thoughts about this meeting.” These has been bugging Jaehyun ever since his mother called him to her office earlier, he wanted to mention about Chenle but he got tongue tied. It’s frustrating him how he can speak so well in front of many people and act like he’s always fine but when it comes to his parents and his child, he just can’t help but think about it a lot.

“What’s your decision?”

“I want to bring Chenle with us.”

“Then I’ll be there for you and Chenle, I promise.” Taeyong tried to give him enough assurance as he cupped Jaehyun’s face and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Chenle is a sweet child, I don’t think that will pass unnoticed by your mom and dad, have hope with the little man okay?” Taeyong rested his forehead on Jaehyun’s as the lawyer gave a small nod as he circled his arms around the chef’s tiny waist.

“I’ll be hoping for the best.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You know you still have a choice right? Johnny and I are so willing to keep Chenle accompany ‘til you both come home.” Ten said as he placed his cup of coffee in front of Taeyong’s desk. It’s Saturday morning and Taeyong’s leaving by 12 noon to prepare for the dish he’ll be bringing to the Jung’s residence. Chenle is now accompanied by Sicheng at home. It was really a good idea to have Sicheng be acquainted with Chenle aside from being the TA in his class because Chenle still gets to converse with someone in Mandarin. Even Wendy is talking to him in Korean so Jaehyun’s sometimes worried that what if it affects his son’s knowledge with his mother tongue.

“I don’t know… I was so confident of Chenle but Saturday came and now I’m chickening out like Jaehyun which I know I shouldn’t….” Taeyong sighed as he slumped his body on his chair.

“How I wish we can do something about this…” Ten sounded as frustrated as he is. They all just want what is the best for the kid that got them wrapped around his fingers.

“Chenle was so excited when Jaehyun told him that he’s meeting his grandma and grandpa last Wednesday, it broke my heart to see Jaehyun trying his best to smile as he saw how happy Chenle was.” Taeyong replied.

“Our Chenle is well mannered, sweet and really kind. I’ll be praying to all the Buddha during the time of the dinner, I’ll ask Johnny to pray to all the gods so this will turn out good…” Ten was so serious that it made Taeyong chuckle.

“You know what? Thank you… but this will all depend on what will happen later.” And Taeyong sighed again. He cannot show that he’s anxious to Jaehyun later or else, it will affect Jaehyun the most.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The drive to the Jung’s residence is filled with silence as Chenle’s busy watching on the ipad at back seat while Taeyong’s busy with his phone, busy checking on the main and baby branch even if he knows that Ten got it covered. Let’s just say that it is his way of clearing his mind out of the situation. Jaehyun on the other hand is so silent and is glancing to his son from time to time over the rear view. A few times they were able to look at each other and Chenle will be giving him a sweet smile with giggles.

 

It was a bit of a long drive and Chenle fell asleep back seat, Taeyong made sure he was strapped well so he wouldn’t fall over during the drive.

“Sweetheart, rise and shine.” Jaehyun wakes him up the moment they have parked in front of the residence. The guard welcomed them with a warm smile as he opened the gate earlier and that somehow made Jaehyun’s heart a little bit at ease.

“Papa.” Chenle yawned as he opened his eyes and it made Jaehyun smile.

“We’re here little man.” Jaehyun’s words made Chenle to fully open his eyes as he glanced outside. It was starting to get dark, just in time for dinner and Chenle smiled.

“Are you excited?” Jaehyun’s question made Chenle nod as he hugged his father to help him get out of the car. Taeyong’s already standing at the side with a tray in his hand. He prepared a dish to contribute to the dinner and he also prepared the recipe as he knows that Jaehyun’s mom is going to ask for it.

“Let me fix you first.” Taeyong said as he handed the tray to Jaehyun and stooped down to fix Chenle’s clothes. They contemplated if they were going to have him dress in traditional clothes but they decided not to and just had him wear a semi casual that fits for kids.

“You look so handsome.” Taeyong can’t help but smile seeing the little version of Jaehyun in front of him. It made Chenle giggle as Taeyong then stood up to get the tray from Jaehyun and Jaehyun grabbed his son’s hand, some goods for his parents on the other. It’s not like they’re not seeing each others in the firm but of course, a house visit is something different.

“Calm down, I wish I can hold your hand right now.” Taeyong whispered after hearing the deep sigh that came from his lover.

“I’m trying.” Jaehyun gulped.

 

 

The moment they stepped in the residence, a voice echoed the receiving area.

“Jaehyun!!!!!” and the owner of the voice came running and enveloped him in a hug.

“Luna!!! What are you doing here?” Jaehyun’s so surprised to see his cousin from LA looking so jumpy in front of him.

“I came for vacation.” Luna replied and then turned his attention to Taeyong who was just passing the tray he was holding to the maid who opened the door for them.

“Taeyong!” Luna immediately enveloped hm in a hug as well.

“My lovely Taeyong.” Luna said upon breaking the hug.

“You look awesome! And I watched that guesting of yours, you look so natural.” Luna complimented. He met Taeyong during the first year of their relationship and he bugged Jaehyun to keep Taeyong or his going riot. It made Jaehyun laugh but cheesily said _‘I have no plans in letting him go.’_ Which made Luna gag and question why he said that to Jaehyun.

 

Luna then turned his attention to the little kid who was in hiding behind Jaehyun.

“And this must be our lovely Chenle.” Luna stooped down and played a little peekaboo with Chenle.

“Hi there, I’m Luna, aunt Luna or whatever you prefer to call me.” Luna said as she raised a hand for a handshake. Chenle then looked up to Jaehyun, he must not be in condition yet as he just woke up. Jaehuyn chuckled as he gave him a nod and Chenle then turned to Luna again before accepting the handshake. He then let go of Luna’s hand and placed his hands on his stomach before giving her a deep bow.

“Nice to meet you aunt Luna, I am Chenle, papa’s son.” Chenle said that warmed Jaehyun’s heart. Taeyong can’t help but smile as well, Chenle is really taught well.

“Oh my Jae can I keep him?” Luna said after responding to Chenle’s greetings. She immediately hugged him and gave his cheeks a soft kiss.

“Jae can I keep him? Even just for a day? I promise he’ll be eating well.” Luna kept on rambling making Jaehyun laugh. Chenle is giggling in Luna’s embrace as well.

“You have a long line ahead of you Luna.” Taeyong answered her question making Jaehyun scratch his nape.

 

“You’re here!” the four of them turned their attention to the stairs where Jaehyun’s mom is descending. Luna immediately stood up and held Chenle’s hand. She’s aware of the situation as well.

“Mom.” Jaehyun greeted and gave his mother a kiss, Taeyong did the same.

“Just in time.” Mrs. Jung said when the door clicked revealing the man of the house entering. The maid immediately got his bag and he approached his wife for a kiss.

“Dad.” Both greeted him as well. Jaehyun can feel Chenle hiding behind him again which made him take a deep breath.

“Mom, dad…”

“Let’s go the living room shall we?” Mrs. Jung said as she held her husband’s hand towards the living room, leaving the four of them behind.

“Love.” Taeyong can’t falter now, he held Jaehyun’s hand and gave it a little grip.

“It’s going to be okay.” Taeyong smiled at him as Jaehyun just pressed his lips into a line.

“Come, Chenle should do his greetings at the living room.” Luna tried to cheer them up as he can see a hint of fear in the eyes of the child. Taeyong had to stood up down and give Chenle a hug and whispered that he’ll do well before they headed to the living room.

 

Upon arriving in the living room, Jaehyun held Chenle’s hand and helped his child give his formal greetings to his parents, what hurt him is the fact that both had their face stoic as if they’re in court.

Jaehyun immediately held Chenle and help him seat. Taeyong’s heart is breaking at the scene, he just want to pull the father and son out of the house now. Chenle’s too quiet that Taeyong’s not so used to it. He’s a giggly and sweet child, he should not be looking so down right now.

“How old is he again?” Mrs. Jung asked making Jaehyun gulp before answering.

“Seven.”

“So… it’s been seven years.” Mrs. Jung then glanced at Chenle, there’s something about her expression that Jaehyun can’t read.

“Taeyong, can you come with me to the kitchen? I need you to check on something, it’s the recipe you gave last time.” Mrs. Jung said as she stood up. Taeyong then let go of Jaehyun’s hand to follow Mrs. Jung.

“Luna, go bring the child to the garden while we wait for Junmyeon and Sehun, I need to talk to Jaehyun about something.” Mr. Jung said and Luna immediately stood up as she cannot handle the tension and frustration in the air. Chenle’s too young for this.

“Come here sweetheart, I’m going to show you the garden, there’s a pool there.” Luna said as she held Chenle’s hand. Chenle didn’t want to let go of Jaehyun’s hand but Jaehyun gave him an assuring smile, kissed his temple before mouthing ‘go’ to Chenle.

Chenle didn’t even spare a glance at the older Jung as the fear is starting to build up in him.

 

Silence enveloped the father and son as Jaehyun looked down.

“It’s been seven years.” Mr. Jung started and that made Jaehyun look up. The voice of his father calling chenle _the child_ rings in his head. Will they never recognize him at all?

“Yes.” Jaehyun’s voice can barely come out. Here comes the difference between him as a lawyer and him as a son.

“Until when is he staying here?”

“He’ll be staying for a year and a half.”

“And his mother?” he can remember how he mentioned this to his father but of course, he must have not paid attention to it.

“She received an offer to work overseas for a year and a half… it’s time for me to look after my son after all these year.” Jaehyun replied as he mustered the courage to look at his father’s eyes.

“He’s going to school here?” Mr. Jung asked.

“Yes, I enrolled him in an international school so he will be acquainted with different cultures.” Jaehyun replied. He’s not really sure why his father is asking these questions but he’s lying if he says that his heart is not pounding right now, he hopes Taeyong is beside him now.

“I see.” And that’s the end of conversation.

 

Few minutes later, two gentlemen arrived and was informed that the child is in the garden with Luna. They did not even head to greet the parents first and instead headed to the garden to see Chenle playing with Luna with a _fishing game_ in the pool.

“Who is this little man am I seeing?” Junmyeon called their attention and Chenle immediately turned.

“Uncle Myeon! Uncle Hun!” Chenle ran towards them, leaving the rod and Junmyeon immediately stooped down to welcome him in his embrace. Luna can’t help but notice how Chenle’s mood changed the moment he saw the two, her heart felt so heavy earlier.

“Don’t I get a hug too?” Sehun asked which made Chenle giggle and hugged him as well. Sehun then stood up to carry him.

“You’re becoming a big boy now.” Sehun said as he booped Chenle’s nose making the boy giggle.

“I am a man now.” Chenle replied.

“Where’s your papa? And uncle Taeyong?” Junmyeon asked as he looked around.

“They’re inside, Taeyong’s in the kitchen and Jaehyun’s with your father.” Luna replied which made the three exchange glances and nod. Junmyeon was the one who messaged Luna and asked if where they are the moment they arrived in the residence and Luna immediately said that they were in the pool area.

“We should go in, dinner must be served soon.” Junmyeon said as they followed him inside. Luna can only close her eyes, hoping to have a peaceful dinner tonight.

 

Junmyeon and Sehun immediately greeted Junmyeon’s parents, Jaehyun and Taeyong. Chenle immediately ran towards Taeyong and hugged his leg from behind, Taeyong then held his hand as he gave him a warm smile. He doesn’t even need to ask why Chenle ran towards him instead of Jaehyun, his father is standing beside his _grandfather_ who never gave him a glance.

“Just in time, let’s go to the dining and food is served.” Mrs. Jung said as everyone headed towards the dining room. Junmyeon sat infront of their father, at the left side of their father with Sehun beside him. Jaehyun then sat beside their mother and Chenle is seated between him and Taeyong. Luna was seated beside Sehun.

“Let’s eat.” Mr. Jung said as he started the meal so everyone can devour on the luscious food in front of them.

“Junmyeon, Sehun, when did you arrive?” Mrs. Jung asked.

“We arrived yesterday mom, we had to rest as jet lag hit us so hard.” Junmyeon replied and Sehun chuckled. They have been a couple for so many years now. Al though there is still a part of their culture who does not accept this kind of relationship, they’re just glad that there are a lot of people who supports them. Their father was once asked about his sons’ sexuality which he confidently answered with _“My sons are my sons. “No matter how people look at them, no matter what people say about them, they’re my sons and I accept them as they are. Whatever they chose to become is something I support because that does not make them less of an intellectual person.”_

“I’m happy that the process was successful. How many weeks when you left?” Mrs. Jung asked and that somehow made Jaehyun’s breathing hitched. Taeyong glanced at him, hoping to hold his hand right now. Chenle is somehow busy with his food but Taeyong just want to hug him right now, this is not their Chenle, he’s too quiet and he has not spoken a word aside from ‘papa’ ‘yes’ ‘no’ ‘okay’ and it is frustrating Taeyong already.

“We were told that the process might take several attempts but we are glad it worked on the first try. She was on her 12th week when we left, the bump was visible already.” Sehun replied this time. Of course everyone in the table knows what they’re talking about. Sehun and Junmyeon of course wanted to have a child, adoption was a first option but with the modern technology, they were introduced to IVF or In vitro fertilization. It was an idea that they embraced after thorough research and decision making. The process of choosing the female was also something they gave in full attention and just a few months ago, the process happened.

“Will the baby be born here or there?” Mr. Jung asked this time.

“We’re still trying to decide on that.” Junmyeon replied as he glanced at Jaehyun who is seriously looking so uncomfortable right now.

“How about you Jaehyun?”

“Yes dad?”

“Have you and Taeyong-“

“No.” Jaehyun did not even let him finish his sentence. Taeyong took it as a cue to talk.

“We have not talked about it at all, and right now, we have Chenle with us. We just want our full attention to him.” Taeyong replied as he touched Chenle’s back. He just hopes that the child doesn’t understand whatever the adults are talking about in the table right now.

“I see.” And that’s the only time his father gave Chenle a glance and was able to look at him in the eyes, he immediately took his eyes back to his wife while Chenle looked down.

Junmyeon and Sehun doesn’t even need to ask with how awkward and heavy the atmosphere is in the table right now. When his mother calls for dinners like this, they would usually talk about the most random topics like the latest spices she saw in the market, or the new air purifier Junmyeon bought, or their father’s newest book obsession-  as long as no one mentions about the court as it is something his mother prohibited. _“No one talks about one being a lawyer on my dinner table.”_

“I made a home make ice cream cake earlier, I should go and serve it now.” Luna finally talked as she stood up. She’s pretty close with the family but she can’t handle the awkwardness in the air. She just wants to pull Chenle out of the place now and he knows Jaehyun and Taeyong feels the same. If only her uncle and aunt realize what they are losing for not paying attention to their cute little grandchild.

“Does Chenle like ice cream cake too?” Luna asked as he smiled at the child. Chenle smiled at her and nod. It made Luna exchange glances with Taeyong and Taeyong got the message as he excused himself to help _Luna_ out.

“Love.” Taeyong signalled Jaehyun to look after Chenle. Jaehyun tried to smile at his son but Chenle’s sad eyes welcomed him, he can feel his heart shatter again.

 

 

 

“Are you guys okay? Is Jaehyun okay? Is Chenle okay? Oh my God it was so suffocating, I wanted to vanish right then and there.” Luna asked as she rummage around the kitchen while Taeyong prepared the utensils. They asked the maids to just rest so they can take some time in the kitchen.

“I want to bring them out now, especially Chenle. This is too much for the child.” Taeyong sighed. Ever since he met Chenle, this is the first time that Chenle became this quiet and almost unresponse. He doesn’t even look like he has an appetite to eat.

“Bring him home after dinner, I don’t think even Jaehyun is okay. He has been paying for that one night in the past seven years and his parents still hasn’t forgiven him.” Luna doesn’t even know why the elder Jungs doesn’t accept Chenle yet. Jaehyun has already proved so much to them. He still finished on top during his prelaw, he was still one of the top during his law proper and interned under a very respectable lawyer along with the Jungs, Jaehyun  even was one of the top during the bar exam. He never showed them that Chenle was a distraction, he never showed them that Chenle’s existence can cause him to be distracted from his first goal. She was actually excited when Mrs. Jung said that she was planning to call her sons for a dinner. She thought that this was her excuse to see Chenle but the cold shoulder they are giving the father and son is just too much.

“I want to but I know I can’t.” if only Taeyong, he could have done it earlier.

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner ended and the family went on the garden for tea time. Garden patio is Mr. Jung’s place this time and he talks about the most random things with his sons here. Mostly with work as well.

“Chenle come over.” Luna was supposed to bring Chenle to her room but Junmyeon called him up. Chenle immediately ran towards Junmyeon and he cuddled him on his lap.

“When will you come over uncle Hun and uncle Myeon’s place? You promised us when we visited you in China that you’re coming over our place.” Junmyeon asked as he caressed Chenle’s cheeks. It made the child giggle, a first ever since they arrived.

“Papa will decide.” Chenle replied.

“Jaehyun come on, just one night or two.” Junmyeon eyed his younger brother who just chuckled.

“People are lined up in wanting to borrow and look after him for a day or two, I’m afraid you’ll have to fall in line, hyung.” Taeyong said making Junmyeon laugh as well. He really did fall in love with the child when he came to visit him in China. He would always make sure to come over if he’s in the country even if he needs to ride a plane across China. Sehun also likes the child so much, he visits even if Junmyeon’s not there.

“Uncle Hun and uncle Myeon will have a baby soon too.” Sehun said which made Chenle look at them with surprised expression.

“Where?”

“Baby will come in a few months and you’ll meet your cousin.” Sehun replied as he held Chenle’s hand and played with it. Jaehyun can only smile as he looks at how much his brother and brother-in-law cherish his son. His parents went in the house to change first as Mr. Jung was still in his work clothes while she’s wearing the clothes she used for cooking earlier.

“You’ll have a new baby?”

“Yes we’ll have a new baby but Chenle will always be uncle Myeon and uncle Hun’s first baby. Don’t tell your papa.” Junmyeon replied and even whispered the last sentence making Chenle giggle again.

“I can’t wait to meet your baby, I’ll take good care of your baby.”

“Promise?” Sehun raised his pinky and Chenle immediately locked it.

“Promise.”

Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun after hearing him weave a deep sigh. He reached for his hand that was resting on his lap and laced it with his.

“It’ll be alright.” He whispered, _it will, right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.... augh.
> 
> How was it? I really love Chenle's character here. aaahhh!   
> so much things are happening in my life and let's add my crappy internet, it cannot even load AO3 on my laptop and it's hard to post a chapter using my phone so it took me some time to update but... well... it's a long one I guess?
> 
> Thank you to every who are still reading this fic, the kudos, the comments and even just spending time in clicking this. Thank you, really.
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as possible (if my work permits me. augh)
> 
> <3 Cure_tryagain <3


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

“Sorry to disturb but Chenle fell asleep.” Sehun announced as he came back to the patio with a sleeping boy in his arms. Jaehyun immediately stood up to check on his son, Taeyong did as well. When his parents came out, Luna took it as a cue to bring Chenle back to the house, not wanting to have the elder Jungs to be around the child but Sehun volunteered to be with Chenle as well. This somehow lifted some worries over Jaehyun and Taeyong. They had to stay since they know that Mr. Jung will raise the topic about Taeyong’s future plans with opening another baby branch.

 

“He’s so cute.” Junmyeon cooed upon seeing how Chenle immediately hugged his father’s neck when Jaehyun took him from Sehun.

“Mom, dad, we’re leaving now. My son must be tired.” Jaehyun said as he looked at his parents.

Mr. Jung cleared his throat while Mrs. Jung took her cup for a drink.

“Be careful driving, it’s dark now.” Mr. Jung replied.

“Message us when you’re home so we’ll know.” Mrs. Jung added. Jaehyun just nod and Taeyong gave his goodbye greetings as well. Junmyeon and Sehun said that they’ll be leaving soon too.

 

 

On their way out, Taeyong can’t help but look at Jaehyun, he got so much words to say but he can’t find the courage to speak now.

“I’ll sit with him at the back.” Taeyong offered and Jaehyun just nod. Taeyong knows he’ll refuse if he offers to drive instead.

 

He rode the car first and waited for Jaehyun to hand over the sleeping child to him. Chenle whimpered a little before snuggling unto Taeyong. Jaehyun then rode the driver’s seat and started the engine. It will be a long drive and Taeyong just hopes they can arrive soon.

 

 

Taeyong can feel Chenle whimper and the next thing he knows, the child opened his eyes sleepily.

“Uncle Taeyong?” his little voice melted Taeyong’s heart.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I’m hungry.” What Chenle said made Taeyong smile as his eyes met Jaehyun through the rear view mirror.

“Love, can we pass by a convenient store first?” Taeyong asked.

“But-“

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a midnight snack.” Taeyong didn’t wait for him to finish. He knows that the child must be hungry as he barely finished his food earlier, even Taeyong can’t enjoy the taste of the food.

Jaehyun pulled over a convenient store and got out to buy some food. He got some triangle kimbap that Chenle’s been into Chenle’s liking, he got some drinks and some cookies as well. When he came back, Chenle is seated on Taeyong’s lap, still dazed and sleeping while Taeyong is hugging him from the back while slowly swaying their body from left to right. It made Jaehyun smile as he entered the car.

They ate with Chenle sharing stories of what he did with Sehun and Luna inside the house. He said that Luna asked him if can spend a day with him and that Sehun said Junmyeon and him should come first in the list. It made Jaehyun and Taeyong laugh. Jaehyun’s just happy that despite everything, there are people who likes his son, there are people who are willing to be there for him when his own grandparents can’t.

 

After the short convenient store break, they returned to the road. Jaehyun considered dropping by and booking a hotel instead but Taeyong said that they can just go home straight. Their stay in the patio took some time so they weren’t able to go home earlier.

 

It was past 1AM when they arrived in Jaehyun’s place. Jaehyun got Chenle in his arms even if Taeyong insisted to carry his child as he knows show tiring the drive was.

“I’ll tuck him to bed, go change and rest, I know you’re tired.” Taeyong said as he got Chenle from Jaehyun and made sure to give Jaehyun a quick peck on the lips before heading to the direction of Chenle’s room.

 

After making sure that Chenle is tucked and sound asleep, Taeyong quietly made his way out and entered their room. He was expecting to see Jaehyun on the bed but it definitely looks untouched, a sigh escaped from his mouth.

Taeyong came out of the room again and went to the kitchen, still no signs of Jaehyun. He went to his study and Jaehyun’s not there as well.

“Love?” he tried calling out for his name as he went to veranda and there, he found him with a bottle of whiskey on the table and glass on his hand while he was leaning on the veranda. Taeyong bit his lower lip as he hugged his lover from the back. Jaehyun didn’t flinch and Taeyong can feel him sighing.

“Love.” Taeyong called him again as he leaned his head on his back.

“Talk to me please.” Taeyong almost said in a whisper. He can feel Jaehyun drinking the remaining liquor on his glass before he removed Taeyong’s hands on his stomach. Jaehyun turned around to face him and Taeyong immediately saw hints of tears on cheeks. Taeyong felt his heart breaking ass he got took the glass from Jaehyun’s hand and placed it on the table before reaching to wipe away the stain of tears on his cheeks.

“Tell me.” His words just made Jaehyun close his eyes as another batch of tears fell. He never cried because of this. He can’t recall himself crying because of his parents not supporting him for having a child at a young age. He can’t even remember crying or hating his parents for not accepting his son back then. But tonight, nothing hurts him more than seeing how his cheerful son was so quiet and timid in front of his parents. He cannot forget about how his parents were looking at Chenle. The sad eyes of his son kept on appearing in his mind no matter how much he wants to forget.

“Sshhhh…. Shhh…. I’m here.” Taeyong made white noises as he pulled him into a hug. Jaehyun buried his face on Taeyong’s shoulder as he continued to cry. Never in the past 7 years has he ever cried this hard. He is not even crying for himself, he is crying for his son. Jaehyun wanted to pull Chenle out of the house and just bring him home earlier, heck he wanted to hate his parents for treating his son like that earlier. Chenle was loved and was full of affection from Wendy’s parents. It breaks his heart knowing that his own parents can’t even look at his son for a second without getting reminded of how he was formed by a _mistake._

Jaehyun has always been the strong one. The _man_ in the relationship. He has always been someone whom Taeyong can lean on to. He has gone through a lot—his studies, his family, his job, his son and Taeyong saw how Jaehyun stood up against everything. Tonight, it is his first time holding him in his arms like this. So fragile and crying his heart out. Taeyong doesn’t even know what to say as he knows that his words will never bring back what happened in the dinner earlier.

Taeyong lost count if how long has they been standing there. He can feel his legs and body numbing but he injured it all as Jaehyun’s tears are drenching his shoulder with tears. It was just when he heard soft whimpers when he finally decided to pull away to see his face. Jaehyun looked down as he sobbed. Taeyong immediately cupped his face and felt hot tears on his thumbs.

“Should we go in?” Taeyong gently asked. Jaehyun nodded in between his sobs. Taeyong held his hand and pulled him, leaving the bottle of whiskey outside.

As they made their way to their room, Jaehyun stopped making Taeyong halt as well. Jaehyun glanced at the closed door of his son’s room. He wants to go in and kiss him, say sorry and tell him how much he loves him. But he cannot risk it if Chenle suddenly wakes up and sees him in this state.

“Love?” Taeyong called his attention as he followed his gaze. He wanted to tell him to go in but he knows that it will be hard to explain to Chenle if he sees his papa’s state right now.

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun whispered in a hoarse voice making Taeyong bit his lower lip to stop himself from tearing up as well. If only he can do something about the situation.

 

When they arrived inside the room, Taeyong guided Jaehyun to sit on the bed. He was supposed to get a towel when Jaehyun pulled him and hugged his waist. He’s few years older than the lawyer but age never became a matter in their relationship but right now, he feels like Jaehyun is a child that needs someone to hold him or anytime, he’ll break. All his bottled up emotions in the past 7 years all boils down to this.

“Should we lie down?” Taeyong asked as he kissed the top of his head. Jaehyun just nodded and Taeyong immediately lied down and pulled him to lie down as well. They have not changed or taken a shower from all the agenda earlier but that can wait. Jaehyun snuggled his head on Taeyong’s shoulder and hugged him tight that Taeyong can’t move but he just let him be. He heard soft sobs from the younger again until faint and soft snores followed.

Taeyong pulled his body a little to glance at his lover’s face. His face became so puffy, his lips in cherry pink and his cheeks flushed from so much crying. Taeyong justs hopes that what he did can ease the pain he’ll be feeling when he wakes up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun can already feel his headache before he can fully open his eyes. The light from the outside is blinding him as he just want to close his eyes and sleep again. His headache seemed to worsen as he remembered what happened last night. Jaehyun closed his eyes again while groaning.

“Papa?” hearing the call immediately made him open his eyes. There, his child is seated beside him in his cute dolphin pajamas, eyes looking so worried while staring at him.

“Papa does it hurt? Should I call uncle Taeyong?” Chenle asked as he reached for Jaehyun’s forehead and hold it as he remembers how his mama will usually check his temperature if he has fever.

Chenle’s action made Jaehyun smile but he can also feel his tears brimming in his eyes.

“No it doesn’t. Good morning little man.” Jaehyun smiled as he touched his son’s leg. He wanted to get up but his head and body is not cooperating at all.

“Good morning papa!” Chenle squealed as he reached down to kiss his cheeks.

“Wow papa feels good now. Thanks to Chenle’s kiss.” Jaehyun remarked as he ruffed his child’s head. He tried to support his body using his elbow to reach up and kiss his son as well.

“How long have you been here?” Jaehyun asked as he successfully rested his back on the head board. He opened his arms and Chenle immediately buried his little body in his papa’s embrace.

“When I woke up, I saw uncle Taeyong in the kitchen. He told me you’re not feeling well. I came to see you but you were sleeping.” Chenle replied as he closed his eyes feeling his father caressing his back.

“Papa is fine now, don’t worry.” Jaehyun whispered as he kissed his temple. Last night’s breakdown flashed back in his mind again. Holding Chenle in his arms like this reminded him of the reason how he was able to face everything, it’s all because of this bundle of joy.

 

They stayed in that position until they heard the door open. Chenle lifted his head from his father’s chest as he saw Taeyong smiling at them while holding a bed table, smell of freshly made breakfast occupying the room. Taeyong flashed a wide smile to the father and son making Jaehyun smile as well.

“Good morning love.” Taeyong greeted him as placed the table on the center of the bed. Jaehyun carefully adjusted his position to let Taeyong have a safe space to settle the table.

“Good morning love.” Jaehyun greeted as he reached out to hold Taeyong’s hand and kissed his lips earning a giggle from the child with them. They know it may not be setting a really right example as they don’t know how to thoroughly explain the situation in a way that a seven year old child can understand but they’ll just cross the bridge when they get there.

“How are you feeling?” the tone of Taeyong’s voice sounded very worried as he pouted a little. Jaehyun pulled his lips into a line before he ruffled Taeyong’s hair.

“I’m fine now. I got my kiss medicine from my little man and another kiss medicine from you.” Jaehyun playfully replied as he ruffled Chenle’s hair as well, earning a giggle from his boy. Taeyong wanted to ask more but he knows that it is not yet the right time, Chenle’s there so he just nod and proceeded to fix the table.

“I figured that no one wants to leave the room so I brought the breakfast instead.” Taeyong said as he handed the glass of milk to Chenle. Today is Sunday and Taeyong’s skipping work today. He messaged Ten last night when Jaehyun finally fell asleep. Ten’s message was the first thing he read this morning saying that he should take his time in looking after Chenle and Jaehyun and he’ll handle both branches well.

“What should we do after breakfast?” Taeyong asked.

“Sleep.” Jaehyun muttered which Chenle obviously heard the child laugh.

“You’ll grow so tall papa. You slept long already.” Chenle innocently replied, sometimes, Jaehyun wants to envy his child’s innocence.

“Will I? Then shouldn’t Chenle sleep as well so he’ll grow tall too?” Jaehyun asked earning a chuckle from Taeyong. He really adores listening to the conversation between the two. He’s obviously seeing a different Jaehyun when he’s with his child. This Jaehyun is soft spoken, he speaks like how a child thinks and he’s really affectionate towards him. If only Jaehyun’s own parents can see this.

Taeyong proceeded in cleaning the dishes even if Jaehyun insisted that he’ll do it. The father and son were left inside their room, obviously full from the breakfast prepared by Chef TY himself.

Moments later, call from New York came and Jaehyun immediately gave it Chenle who excitedly squealed when he saw his mother on the screen. Jaehyun’s actually glad at how consisted the video calls are. Yes, there may be days where Wendy wouldn’t be able to make it as she’s trying to beat the deadline or she’s busy but she always makes sure to give Jaehyun or Taeyong some heads up so they can tell Chenle in advance.

Wendy’s first question made Jaehyun gulp.

“How was your visit to your grandparents’ house?” Wendy looks like she was anticipating and Jaehyun swear, he saw a change of expression in his son’s face.

“I did the greeting papa and uncle Taeyong taught me.” Chenle simply replied and Wendy immediately knew something was not right. A small pause happened before Wendy’s voice can be heard again.

“That’s good! I knew you did well! What else did you do?” Wendy tried to fish for more information and Chenle glanced at Jaehyun. The lawyer’s jaw tightened upon seeing his son’s expression. He can’t even remember seeing this look from him. Jaehyun suddenly wanted to disappear and blame himself for letting Chenle experience that last night.

“Tell your mama about uncle Myeon and uncle Hun’s baby… and aunt Luna too.” Jaehyun encouraged and upon hearing his words, Chenle’s eyes lit up as he faced the screen again and started talking about his first time meeting with his aunt Luna. He also told him about the future baby of Junmyeon and Sehun saying that he’ll take good care of the baby. Wendy was giving him animated responses and coos at how cute her son is.

After quite some time, Wendy got a peak of Jaehyun from Chenle’s side and she can even feel his aura through the screen.

“Lele, where is your uncle Taeyong?” Wendy suddenly asked.

“Uncle Taeyong is outside, in the kitchen.” Chenle replied.

“If uncle Taeyong is cleaning up, shouldn’t Chenle help as well? Didn’t mama tell you to help out papa and uncle Taeyong with the house chores?” Wendy tried to remind and Chenle immediately nod.

“Right! I’ll go out now and help uncle Taeyong, bye mama! I love you!” Chenle enthusiastically stood up of the bed and waved at Wendy while jumping. Jaehyun immediately got alerted just in case.

“Bye little man, I love you too.” Wendy sent a flying kiss and Chenle did as well. He then handed the phone back to Jaehyun and ran out of the room calling his uncle Taeyong’s name.

After making sure that Chenle’s out of the room, Jaehyun pulled his lips into a line before facing Wendy.

“Will you be comfortable to talk to me through a video call or you want me to just call?” Wendy asked and Jaehyun can only sigh. Of course, after everything, Wendy still knows him well.

“Can you call?” Jaehyun’s voice sounded so faint that it made Wendy sigh through the screen. They ended the video call and Wendy immediately called.

“Jaehyun.” Wendy called his name.

“I’m sorry.” And his voice cracked.

“Oh Jaehyun, no. Don’t be.” Wendy sounded worried and it made Jaehyun sigh again, trying to calm himself.

“I have never seen him so upset, so sad… It breaks my heart seeing him like that. I never thought my parents are capable of treating a child like that.” Jaehyun sounded so upset as well.

“Jae, we both know that they never accepted Chenle 7 years ago.”

“But it has been 7 years. Everything changed, I was able to do what they wanted and Chenle grew up so well. Why can’t they just accept him?!” Jaehyun swear that he wanted to ask this to his parents but who was he kidding? It is his parents he was talking about here.

“Give them some time-“

“Time? Seven years Wendy. Is seven years not enough?” his voice raised a little and his neck immediately snapped at the door while holding his breath, observing if Taeyong or Chenle suddenly walks in but no one came so he released a sigh.

“Jae, seven years and they were not able to see Chenle. Give it some time, maybe now that they have met him, things will change. I am not saying that it will but we can only hope right?” Wendy knows that it is not just Jaehyun that she is trying to convince but herself as well.

“I don’t know Wendy… I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun came out of the room and found Taeyong with Chenle’s head on his lap while watching Ironman.

“You’re watching a movie and I am not invited?” Jaehyun remarked as he sat beside Taeyong. He immediately leaned on Taeyong’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose on the crook of his neck. Taeyong reached for his face and held it as Jaehyun closed his eyes. He was still nursing a headache and Taeyong already had him drink his medicine.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked in a whisper, Chenle’s too focused on the screen. Jaehyun just nod as he closed his eyes. He wanted to stay inside the room after the phone call with Wendy but he doesn’t want to waste the Sunday sleeping and missing out while his lover and his son are outside.

“We’ll talk later, I asked Doyoung to come over to look after Chenle.” Taeyong whispered and Jaehyun didn’t have any energy to reply as he just nodded.

 

The movie ended and Chenle got up when Taeyong told him that his father fell asleep. Chenle pouted upon seeing his father looking pale.

“Is papa okay? Is he still sick? Chenle kissed him already.” Chenle asked as he looked up at Taeyong who carefully leaned Jaehyun’s head on the couch.

“Papa is sick but he’ll be fine. Let’s quietly go to the kitchen and prepare lunch while papa rest here okay?” Taeyong smiled and held Chenle’s hand who just nod and padded towards the kitchen. Taeyong gave one last glance to his lover before being completely pulled by Chenle inside the kitchen.

 

Lunch wasn’t that productive, Chenle looked so worried over Jaehyun who kept on assuring his son that he’s fine. Even Taeyong can’t focus as he kept on glancing at his lover who will occasionally give him soft smiles.

 

Right after lunch, the doorbell rang and Chenle ran towards the door, waiting for his uncle Doyoung to enter.

“Uncle Doyoung!” Chenle squealed as he hugged Doyoung’s legs making his lawyer uncle to stoop down and hug him.

“You miss me already?” Doyoung asked making Chenle giggle.

They entered the living room with Jaehyun standing, on his way to their room while Taeyong was fixing the throw pillows.

“Doyoung, thank you for coming.” Taeyong smiled at him as he can see how Chenle was sticking unto his side.

“I’ve been waiting for you guys to call me.” Doyoung chuckled as he settled the bags he bought, all for Chenle.

“Doyoung, thank you.” Jaehyun managed to say as he smiled at his colleague. Doyoung doesn’t even need to ask if he was okay or if something was wrong. Taeyong’s voice over the phone was enough and seeing Jaehyun’s state right now doesn’t need him to ask anything.

“Chenle, you’ll behave with uncle Doyoung right?” Jaehyun smiled at his son who ran towards him and hugged his leg.

“Of course papa. Uncle Taeyong said he’ll bring you to the doctor so you’ll be okay, I’ll behave with uncle Doyoung.” Chenle replied as he looked up to his father. Jaehyun smiled as he ruffled Chenle’s hair. He’s not even sure if why did Taeyong tell him that they’re going to the doctor.

“You guys should get ready now. I’ll be here.”Doyoung said making the two nod and got ready to leave.

 

 

 

 

Minutes later, they’re now in the car park with Taeyong insisting to drive this time.

“You’re not well, give it to me.” Taeyong opened his palm and Jaehyun can only sigh in defeat. Taeyong smiled upon feeling the key on his palm.

“You should rest.” Taeyong said as they both entered the car.

“Are you really bringing me to the doctor? I’m not sick, just a headache.” Jaehyun replied. He’s not even sure why is he feeling so weak today, it’s just a headache that a human normally gets. Is he getting old?

“We all know you’re not in that state just because of a headache, love.” Taeyong glanced at him then back to the road. _Emotional pain._ Taeyong doesn’t even need to say it.

 

Jaehyun’s surprised when they dropped by a convenient store.

“Where are we going actually? You never said anything.” Jaehyun confusedly asked as he followed his lover who started to rummage around the convenient store. Few minutes later, they’re out with two plastic bags on their hand.

“Let’s go.” Taeyong walked towards the driver’s seat while Jaehyun can only scratch his nape and followed.

 

Upon seeing the familiar road, Jaehyun finally realized that they’re going to Taeyong’s place.

“Why here?”

“I tried thinking if where can we go but I don’t want to go the restaurant or any public places, I realized that my place is the best candidate.” Taeyong replied.

 

The two directly went to Taeyong’s place. It is tidy as ever as Taeyong paid someone to come over and clean up twice a month. They bought grocery for dinner as well.

“I’ll prepare our dinner in advance then we can laze around inside my room.” Taeyong suggested as Jaehyun just nodded and started to roam around his lover’s place. Taeyong’s place is really ideal for someone like him. It’s clean, sophisticated, very Taeyong.

Jaehyun can’t help but smile upon seeing Chenle’s picture framed in the living room together with other pictures of Taeyong, his family and the two of them. He then saw a picture of his parents with Taeyong and he suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He snapped out of it and headed towards the kitchen to help his lover out.

 

 

 

It didn’t take an hour for Taeyong to finish up and placed their meal at the side, ready to be reheated later. He turned to face Jaehyun who was leaning near the sink while looking at him. He never fails to make him melt, Jaehyun’s stares has always been one of his weakness.

“Should we rest?” Taeyong asked as he approached him and hugged his waist, leaning unto him as well. Jaehyun smiled as he cupped Taeyong’s jaw and leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and raw but the soft moans from Taeyong’s lips is somehow making Jaehyun feel _better._ Taeyong bit his lower lip making Jaehyun gasp a little before making his tongue find its way to Taeyong’s mouth, both of his hands already inside the chef’s sweater, touching his bare back.

Taeyong knows better as his fingers found its way to Jaehyun’s belt, silently unbuckling it with his lips not leaving the lawyer’s. He can already feel Jaehyun’s member as his palm brush off his pants. He can also feel his reacting to every touch Jaehyun is doing on his bare back.

“Are we blessing the kitchen tonight?” Jaehyun managed to ask before sucking on Taeyong’s jaw making him moan and managed to giggle as well. Taeyong stopped what he was doing as he circled his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and stared at him intently. He started drawing circles on his nape making the lawyer visible gulp with how the chef’s action made him feel ghost bumps all over his body. Both are already panting from heavy open mouth kissing and they both know it doesn’t end there yet.

“We can bless every part of my place you know.” He whispered as he brushed off Jaehyun’s fringe. It made the lawyer wink at him before devouring his sweet lips again.

They both know its just a start of a very long night, hoping that Doyoung and Chenle have fun tonight as well.

 

 

=================

 

this chapter is so long but only consists of one day. wth. ahahahaha!

I'll try to update soooon (hopefully. hehe)

 

tell me what you think and thank you for everyone who still reads this fic. 

Have you watched the vid of Chenle imitating Jaehyun and Taeyong when they broke the lightstick? and Chenle doing the simon says rap? Universe! This kid loves them so much, when will the NCT U with them happen? nfksndlfs

 

I'll see you on the next chapter.

 

Thank you for staying and reading <3


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

They lost count how many times they did it but one thing is for sure, Taeyong’s not leaving his place without changing his covers.

Taeyong snuggled closer to Jaehyun as he looked up only to see his eyes closed.

“Are you sleeping?” Taeyong asked only to receive a hum from Jaehyun as he pulled him closer.

“You must be tired…” Taeyong muttered.

“I never thought you changed profession.” Jaehyun patted the back of his head as he kissed his forehead.

“What do you mean?”

“From being a chef to being a doctor? You did well.” Jaehyun chuckled earning a slap on the chest from Taeyong.

“Yah!”

“I was just kidding.” He pulled himself from the hug to see Taeyong’s face. It’s dim but he can doesn’t need a light to know that he made him blush again.

“I love you.” he sincerely said but Taeyong just stared at him. He was about to speak again when Taeyong reached for his lips and gave it a quick peck. “I love you too.”

“Love listen to me.” Taeyong whispered as he cupped Jaehyun’s jaw.

“I know that it was not just Chenle who was shaken up by what happened yesterday. I know you that you are too… you should be… but remember this.” Taeyong smiled as he can see Jaehyun’s expression soften with his eyes starting to glisten.

“You never failed in being a good father to Chenle. You are the best father he can ever had, you understand?” Taeyong’s words were like music to Jaehyun’s ears as tears started to fall off his eyes. Taeyong was quick to wipe it off as he can see Jaehyun nodding.

“If your parents can’t accept him then let it be, we cannot force them and all we can do is wait… but what is important is…” Taeyong cleared his throat as he smiled and kissed his jaw.

“We are here for him and we accept him. We are here to show and give him so much love that he deserves… not just us but our friends as well, okay?”

Jaehyun has always been thankful to have him in his life. He can never imagine himself without him now.

“Thank you love, thank you.” Jaehyun whispered as he kissed his temple while Taeyong snuggled closer in his chest.

“I’m always here love, always.” Taeyong whispered as he closed his eyes.

They still have a few hours left before going home and help Chenle fix for school. Taeyong’s sure enough that Doyoung is had the time of his life with Chenle right now.

 

 

 

-

 

Days passed by in that fashion and Chenle did so well in his first huge examination.

“With your marks, Chenle can ask anything and I’m sure papa and uncle Taeyong will give it to him.” Sicheng joked as he looked at Chenle’s test papers again. The kid got A on all his examinations. Chenle proudly shared at uncle Taeyong helped him out in studying then his papa will give short quizzes to see if he listened to uncle Taeyong. The two did that alternately to prepare Chenle for his examination.

“Show your mama your test results and the ribbon teacher Moon gave you too.” Sicheng continued as he pointed at the ribbon that teacher Moon gave the students earlier.

“I will! Thank you Sicheng hyung.” Chenle giggled as he excitedly looked around, waiting for whoever will fetch him. He got used to it, it will either be his uncle Ten, uncle Johnny or uncle Taeyong. His papa seldom fetches him since Jaehyun still has work during Chenle’s dismissal time. He was able to explain it to his child and Chenle understood it as well.

“Oh my dad is here! Bye Chenle, bye teacher Sicheng!” one of Chenle’s Thai classmate said as he waved at the two before running towards his father. His father smiled and greeted them before signing the sheet and left.

Sicheng sometimes worries that Chenle is always the last one who gets fetched but he understands his father’s job and he also knows how much Chenle’s uncles are trying for him as well.

“Teacher Sicheng, did my mama texted you?” it was just the two of them, the Japanese girl asked as she sat on Sicheng’s lap.

“Let me check.” Sicheng got his phone to check and found no text notifications.

“She didn’t but I know she’s on her way. You should show her your test results and she will really be happy.” Sicheng smiled at the kid who grinned as well. Sicheng is used to waiting for the parents of the kids to arrive while Teacher Moon is either in a faculty meeting or is busy fixing the classroom and his lessons. He really likes bonding with them like this.

“Oh she’s here!” Sicheng pointed at the woman walking towards them. The girl immediately ran towards his mother who opened her arms to welcome her. She talked to Sicheng and signed the sheet while Chenle was looking at them. He remembers his mama and he misses him. He knows that he talks to him every day but it’s still different when she’s there. Suddenly, an image of his uncle Taeyong entered his mind and he smiled. His mama may not be there but uncle Taeyong gives him so much love just like his mama. He now hopes it is uncle Taeyong who will fetch him.

“Should I message your uncle Taeyong to ask if who is going to fetch you?” Sicheng asked as he took out his phone.

“It’s okay, I know he’s on his way.” Chenle replied with a smile as he patiently looked around to see if someone arrived already.

It didn’t take another five minutes for Chenle to stand up and smile so wide upon seeing who came to fetch him.

“Papa!!!” he squealed as he ran towards his father who stooped down and opened his arms. Chenle hugged him as he stood up and carried his child.

“Papa!” Chenle called him again and he hugged him tighter. He was looking forward to whoever will fetch him and he also hoped for uncle Taeyong but deep inside, he prayed for his papa to come. He wanted to show him how well he did in the examination and how Teacher Moon awarded him the ribbon.

“Are you happy?” Jaehyun asked as he looked at his child who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes papa, very happy.” Chenle replied as he kissed his cheeks. Jaehyun smiled as he kissed his cheeks back as they approach Sicheng who was smiling at them.

“I am the last one?” Jaehyun asked as he saw the list. Sicheng nodded as Jaehyun pouted a little and looked at his child.

“I’m sorry that you had to wait.” Jaehyun apologized while Chenle just giggled.

“It’s okay papa, I’m happy you came.” Chenle replied.

“You can sign here lawyer Jung.” Sicheng said as he pointed at the space. Jaehyun immediately signed and smiled. This little things makes him happy as a father.

“And Lawyer Jung, you might want to ask Chenle of his examination results.” Sicheng excitedly smiled as he hugged the fully signed sign off sheet. Jaehyun raised both of his brows as he looked at his son, finally noticing the cute ribbon pinned on his uniform. His eyes widen upon seeing the wordings in it **_Rank 1 st for the first quarter examination. _**He immediately cupped Chenle’s cheek and kissed him again.

“You did so well little man!” Jaehyun proudly exclaimed as he hugged him tighter making his child giggle in his embrace.

“He got straight As on all his exams and he said that it was because of you and Chef Lee… he’s really following your footsteps Lawyer Jung.” Sicheng remarked making Jaehyun smile widely. He doesn’t even know if he can smile more than he is right now.

“Thank you for your words Sicheng.” Jaehyun then looked at his son again who was just smiling at him. He can’t help but pinch his cheek and smile.

“We should go and tell uncle Taeyong. We should celebrate.” Jaehyun announced making Chenle excitedly squeal in his embrace.

They bade goodbye to Sicheng and headed off the _YEStoday._

 

 

 

 

 

“You did so well! I am so so so proud of you!” Taeyong can’t stop smooching Chenle who kept on giggling in his office couch. The restaurant is a bit packed right now so he decided to bring the father and son in his office. Jaehyun’s seated on his swivel while he kept on playing around with Chenle. He really feels like a real parent now, he even squealed when he saw the ribbon on Chenle and when Jaehyun told him about his examination results. He must say that they really gave effort in helping him study and he was really amazed by how dedicated the kid is.

“We should celebrate. I’m just waiting for Ten to arrive and we can go.” Taeyong said as he pulled Chenle to sit on his lap.

“I was thinking we’ll eat here.” Jaehyun replied.

“I know I own a restaurant but that doesn’t mean I am going to feed the two of you my restaurant dishes nonstop. Let’s go somewhere, what does Chenle want to eat?” Taeyong turned his attention to Chenle as Jaehyun can only shake his head in amusement.

“I want to eat ice cream.” Chenle squealed making Taeyong chuckle.

“We will eat ice cream after, we need to eat dinner first.” Taeyong replied.

“I want to eat rotti.” Chenle giggled as Taeyong can only pinch his cheeks. He knows that he is talking about the Thai snacks that they ate when Ten brought him in a Thai restaurant once.

“Okay okay, we’re going Thai tonight. You up for it, love?”

“Anything Chenle wants to eat.” Jaehyun smiled as he approached the two and sat on the couch as well. Taeyong shifted his position and leaned on Jaehyun’s shoulder while Chenle remained on his lap. He doesn’t even need to imagine how will Ten react when he enters his office and find them in this position.

Chenle can’t help but smile as he looked up to his papa and uncle Taeyong. He may not be with his mama right now but he is so lucky to have them in his life.

 

-

 

 

 

 

Taeyong knows something is not right. Chenle doesn’t normally sigh three times in a row when he’s working on his assignments. The kid is in the living room while he’s busy cleaning up. It was Johnny who fetched Chenle earlier and he said that they ate out before he brought him home. Taeyong decided to come home earlier as he was feeling a bit under the weather and Ten pushed him out of the kitchen.

“Sweetie, is there something wrong?” Taeyong returned from the kitchen after washing his hands and sat beside Chenle who pouted.

“Is there something that you need help on? Come.” Taeyong looked at his paper. He already helped him out earlier and taught him what to do. Chenle got it and said that he can already do it himself. Taeyong found the questions are almost done, it made him look at Chenle again.

“Something’s wrong, tell me.” Taeyong held both of his shoulders as he looked at him in the eyes. The child pouted as he turned to his notebook and opened his assignment notebook. He scanned through pages and Taeyong saw one page which he didn’t see earlier.

“A family tree?” Taeyong asked as he saw Sicheng’s writings.

“What’s wrong? We can make it now. We can scan through pictures and print it in your papa’s office.” Taeyong said as he looked at Chenle. He can clearly see that the child is not satisfied with his answer and it suddenly hit him.

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong.” Taeyong pulled Chenle on his lap and cuddled him closer. He knows that the child doesn’t really like being addressed as ‘baby’ as he kept on insisting that he’s a ‘man’ now but he can’t help it.

“Whose pictures are we using?” Chenle asked.

“Of course your mama and papa, your wai puo, your wai gong… grandma and grandpa…” Taeyong replied and somehow, that’s when he realized why Chenle acted that way.

“You too, and uncle Yixing too.” Chenle added and that made Taeyong gulp. Does he have the rights to be in Chenle’s family tree?

“We should focus on your primary family tree sweetie.” Taeyong awkwardly smiled as he hed Chenle’s notebook again.

“Let’s go to your papa’s office and print the pictures now okay?” Taeyong said as he stood up and offered a hand to Chenle. They both padded towards Jaehyun’s home office to print on the pictures.

 

Chenle excitedly chose the pictures of his papa and mama. There’s only a few available pictures of his wai puo and wai gong so it didn’t take long in choosing while they got stuck in choosing pictures of his grandma and grandpa, Jaehyun’s parents.

“Which one do you want to print?” Taeyong tried to be careful in asking as he pointed at the pictures on the screen. Chenle just stared and didn’t speak before pointing at the more latest picture Mrs. Jung.

“This is perfect, she’s beautiful isn’t she?” there’s no denying that the mother of the Jung household is a real beauty. Taeyong doesn’t even wonder how Jaehyun and Junmyeon ended up looking so handsome like that. Mr. Jung is no push over as well, his good looks remains as he aged and Taeyong doesn’t need to wonder if Jaehyun will turn out that way too.

“How about for grandpa?” Taeyong asked. He can clearly see how Chenle’s eyes are turning sad and it made him gulp.

“This one.” Chenle simply said as he pointed at one picture. Mr. Jung doesn’t normally smile on pictures except when it is for close family gatherings, except when he is surrounded by people he is comfortable with. Taeyong guessed that it is with his nature as a lawyer to keep his character that way. In the picture that Chenle chose, he was carefree in smiling and that made Taeyong bite his inner lip. Flashes of memories from the dinner came back to his head again.

“Okay we’re done, I’ll print it now. How about you get the board and other materials in your room so we can work on it in the living room?” Taeyong asked and Chenle’s eyes glistened in excitement. Taeyong found out that Chenle really like arts. The kid is artistic too so he doesn’t need to wonder if Chenle actually ends up focusing on arts when he grows up.

 

They both worked on with the project and Taeyong let Chenle decide in arranging the family tree. He just helped out in cutting and decorating, anything that involves aligning the pictures and using scissors.

“We should move it here a little.” Taeyong suggested as he notices the huge empty space beside Jaehyun’s picture on the left and Wendy’s picture on the right.

“I’m drawing something there so we should leave it blank.” Chenle cheekily smiled making Taeyong mouth ‘okay’ as he ruffled his hair.

 

They finished everything and Taeyong’s satisfied with it too. It’s been some time since he last made this kind of stuff. Yes he had a lot of crash courses and further studies in culinary but that never required him to cut pictures into shapes and cut butterflies out of colored papers.

 

Jaehyun arrived a little later than the usual and Chenle’s already tuck into sleep. He came over his room and talked a little before kissing his son goodnight.

 

Jaehyun finished freshening up only to find their room empty after coming out of the bath. He went out to find Taeyong on the dining table with a cup of tea in front of him.

“Love.” He called his attention and that made Taeyong look up. He immediately stood up and hugged Jaehyun which caught the lawyer off guard.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun’s surprised by his actions but Taeyong just hugged him tighter.

“Love…” he called his attention again.

“I don’t know… I just feel bad for Chenle…” Taeyong whispered in the hug as he buried his head deep into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“What happened?” Jaehyun asked again. His son looked fine and was talking about his day in school and how he ate out with uncle Johnny buying him a huge cotton candy.

It took some time before Taeyong broke the hug and he felt weird after letting go of Jaehyun’s warmth. He asked him to sit as he prepared his tea for him. He then sat in front of him after carefully placing the hot tea in front of the lawyer.

“Tell me…” Jaehyun reached for his hand and made Taeyong pout.

“Chenle has a project.”

“And?”

“It was a family tree… and we had to choose pictures of you, Wendy and his grandparents…” Jaehyun’s expression dropped upon hearing it.

“His… face…. when we were choosing among the pictures of your parents…” Taeyong sighed as he closed his eyes while gripping Jaehyun’s hand.

“Why are they giving a child a project like that?” Jaehyun snapped and it just made Taeyong chuckle a little.

“It’s not like you never experienced making a family tree for a project twice in your life.” Taeyong let go of his hand and took a sip of his tea.

“How was he?”

“He enjoyed making it and decorating it. He even told me stories about his wai puo and wai gong… but his expression suddenly changes each time we deal with your parents’ pictures.” Taeyong doesn’t want to add this up to the lawyer’s thoughts but he knows that if anyone needs to know about this, it is Jaehyun.

Jaehyun doesn’t speak as he looked down and closed his eyes. Exhaustion is taking toll in his body after all the stress he had to carry in and outside of the courtroom and now this.

“We really need to have a break.” Taeyong said making Jaehyun open his eyes.

“Yeah, we need to bring Chenle somewhere nice.”

“Not just Chenle, but you too.” Taeyong replied making Jaehyun pull his lips into a line.

“Let’s plan it out then… we’re almost done with the case we are handling now… I’m hoping for a good result so we can have some time soon.” Jaehyun reached out for Taeyong’s hand again and gave it a grip.

“I know that you don’t want me to keep on saying this but thank you love, really.” And Taeyong just smiled at him, no utter words needed.

 

 

-

 

Taeyong’s surprised to see Jaehyun enter the restaurant with a paper bag on hand.

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong’s surprised expression as Jaehyun held him by the waist and kissed his cheek made Taeyong’s employees giggle and coo over the sight.

“It ended well so I thought of having lunch.” Jaehyun happily said which made Taeyong grin and hugged him tight.

“I am so happy for you! Congratulations!” Taeyong almost wanted to scream but he held it as he hugged Jaehyun tighter. It made the lawyer’s heart swell in happiness more than hearing the judge’s verdict in the court room earlier.

“Thank you love.” Jaehyun whispered as he tightened the hug.

“We need to celebrate.” Taeyong said as he pulled himself and looked at Jaehyun.

“Let’s celebrate next time. I ditched the dinner celebration with them since I wanted to come over for late lunch and we can fetch Chenle together.” Jaehyun replied making Taeyong giggle.

“Let’s do that.” Taeyong whispered as he pulled him to his office, realizing that more people saw them. It’s not like they are not open about it but he thinks that he already gave them enough show.

 

Jungwoo prepared table number 2 for Jaehyun and Taeyong to eat. It was just right on time as Taeyong hasn’t eaten lunch yet, blame the heavy loads of customers who came for lunch.

“And this one is for you.” Jaehyun finally handed the paper bag to Taeyong. He wanted to do it inside his office earlier but they ended up with some short make out session until they heard Jungwoo knock saying that the table is ready.

“What is it? Thank you.” Taeyong giggled as he received the paper bag. He opened it and a wider smile formed on his face as he looked at Jaehyun.

“How did you know?”

“I saw the searches in my office computer.” Jaehyun replied with a chuckle making Taeyong blush.

“I should really stop using your office.” Taeyong muttered as he looked at the products inside. It was nothing really special than skin products Taeyong found in the internet. He heard Ten talk about it with some of the line cook and he got curious and searched for it. He didn’t really plan to buy but Jaehyun found its way to have them shipped.

“You should tell me if you want them. Not that you can’t afford them but you know what I mean? Just get it if you want it.” Jaehyun chuckled as he took a sip of his water. He had the products shipped to their firm so Taeyong wouldn’t be receiving it just in case it arrives in their place. He’s just glad that the timing was so good that it arrived on the same day they won their first case.

“I didn’t really think I needed them but now that I have them… I’ll use them well.” Taeyong giggled as he placed the paper bag beside him so they can start eating.

They were just talking about the most random things when Taeyong’s phone vibrated and it was a video message by Sicheng.

“Oh it’s Sicheng.” Taeyong said as he saw the sender.

“What is it?”

“I think it’s a video of Chenle.” Taeyong giggled just by seeing the thumbnail. It has been a few days since they finished his family tree project and it seems like they’re presenting it in class. Jaehyun immediately moved beside Taeyong so they can watch the video together.

They both smiled upon seeing Chenle greet his classmates. He really looks good and really cute on his uniform. Teacher Moon was beside him, helping him hold his family tree.

“Chenle will now introduce his family tree to us.” Teacher Moon said as he patted Chenle’s back.

“This is my family tree.” A giggle escaped from Taeyong and Jaehyun upon hearing him speak.

“This is my papa, he is Lawyer Jung Jaehyun.” a proud tone can be heard from Chenle’s voice making Jaehyun’s heart swell in joy.

“He is a lawyer and he defends good people.” Chenle continued. Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun as he smiles. He can clearly see the fatherly smile in him right now.

“I lived in China since I was born and my papa always visits me if he has time. It’s usually once a month if he is busy or he stays long if he happens not to visit for the previous month.” Chenle’s narration made Jaehyun gulp. His son is so bright and observant at that. He continued to talk about Jaehyun and how he takes good care of him and in return, how Chenle looks up to him.

“I am now living with my papa and I am really happy to come here in Korea. I always wish for it when I blow my birthday cake.” Chenle giggled making Teacher Moon smile.

“I love papa very much and I want to be like papa when I grow up.” Chenle finished talking about Jaehyun.

Taeyong can already feel tears brim in his eyes as he glanced at Jaehyun again. He can see that he is holding back his tears making Taeyong cup his face and softly rub his thumb on his cheek.

“I believe that he will grow up so well… like you.” Jaehyun held his hand on his cheek as he said that and kissed it.

“I really hope so, love…. I want him to grow up better than me.” Jaehyun whispered making Taeyong smile in reply.

“This is my mama, Wendy Zhong.” Chenle proceeded to introduce his mother. Just like Jaehyun, he introduced her with so much admiration and love. You can clearly tell how loved and cared Chenle is as he is growing up.

He then proceeded in introducing Mr. and Mrs. Zhong. He described his grandparents as strict but spoils him in a way. He talked about a short anecdote of how he plays with them back in China.

“And these are my papa’s parents, my grandma and grandpa.” Chenle pointed at the pictures of Jaehyun’s parents in his family tree.

Jaehyun stiffened as he is held Taeyong’s hand.

“It’s okay.” Taeyong whispered.

“I met them when we had dinner in my grandparents house. They were nice.” Chenle looked conflicted but he continued talking.

“On that dinner, I met uncle Myeon, papa’s brother, uncle Hun too! And I also met aunt Luna.” Chenle narrated with a grin.

 

As they thought that the video ended, Chenle continued to talk.

“And I added two more pictures in my family tree.” Chenle announced as he pointed at the pictures with an arrow one connected to Jaehyun and another one is connected to Wendy.

Taeyong’s jaw dropped upon seeing it. Even Jaehyun glanced at him. He saw the family tree and he knows that Taeyong opted to put his picture there. They didn’t really notice it earlier since Sicheng’s video was zoomed on Chenle when he started talking. It is just now that he zoomed out that they both noticed the two added pictures on the family tree.

“My mama and my papa are not together like most parents.” Chenle started.

“Oh my God.” Taeyong gasped.

“But it’s okay, I know that they are happy with whom they are with right now. It made me meet and add two more important people in my life.” Chenle never fails to amaze Taeyong. How can a 7 year old child speak like this?

“This is uncle Yixing, mama’s partner.” Chenle started to talk about Yixing. How Yixing often visits their house and plays with him. How Yixing loves his mama and so on. It made Taeyong gulp as Chenle finished talking about Yixing.

“Love.” Jaehyun whispered as he held his hand tighter while Taeyong’s eyes are glued on the screen.

 

“And this is uncle Taeyong, papa’s partner.” Chenle proudly smiled as he introduced Taeyong. The concept of having same sex in a relationship is not really new in this class as few more students got the same kind of set up so he can hear some of his classmates saying ‘just like **’ ‘oh just like ** parents’ and it just made him smile.

“He is a chef, he owns _YEStoday_.” He continued and some students must have recognize the name of the restaurant. It may be some high class place but a lot of people still comes over with their kids to dine as Taeyong made sure to have his menu be friendly on customers of all ages, including kids.

“As I am now living with papa, uncle Taeyong is also there. He is like my second papa.” Chenle’s words made Taeyong’s tears fall as he bit his lower lip. Not that he noticed it earlier but Chenle didn’t said that about Yixing, Yixing whom he know longer than him.

“He takes good care of me, helps me with my assignments, tucks me to sleep, he fixed my room with uncle Ten before I arrived…” Chenle narrated what Taeyong is doing to him and it made the chef cry harder. It made Jaehyun pull his body to lean on him.

“He even makes us meal just like in the restaurant even if we’re at home!” Chenle excitedly shared. Teacher Moon chuckled beside him as he ruffled Chenle’s hair.

“He always makes sure papa and I are fed, that we are healthy, that we are happy. I love uncle Taeyong so much. I am so happy that I have him.” Chenle finished his sharing and the video ended while Teacher Moon was saying something.

Taeyong’s crying so hard now that even Jungwoo came near them, just in case he’s needed. It’s good that table 2 is a little secluded and there’s not a lot of customers dining in as of this time.

“Love…” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into a hug as Taeyong cried on the crook of his neck, completely overwhelmed of Chenle’s words. He only met the child for a few months but for him to say those words, it just hit right into the bottom of Taeyong’s heart. He never thought that Jaehyun’s child will affect him like this but truth to be told, he really feels like Chenle is his own child as well.

“Sshhhh… he loves you so much…” Jaehyun whispered as he tried to hold back his own tears. He can’t believe that Chenle managed to say those words. He knows that his son is smart but he is not just smart academically but the way he comprehends things and emotions, Jaehyun knows his son is special.

Taeyong’s phone rang again, it was a message from Sicheng but he didn’t remove himself from the embrace, muffled sobs can still be heard. Jaehyun decided to read the message instead.

 

_Chenle came to me for help to print out your and Mr. Zhang’s picture. He said he really wants to include you and introduce you to his classmates._

And that just made Taeyong cry longer in Jaehyun’s arms. Food and the eyes of the people who got to see them complete ignored.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted an update. hehe  
> I am really thinking... if I can actually post updates lower than 4k words then I can actually update often than I do. smh.   
> But I prefer lesser but longer chapters... sooooo... hehe.  
> The family tree part with Chenle made me feel so soft T______________T
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and hits. I am so happy that you made time in reading this fic even if I suck at updating.  
> I hope you you liked this update.
> 
> <3


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

Taeyong smiled upon seeing Jaehyun’s back facing him. He is currently busy washing something in the sink and Taeyong just finished his shower. He slowly walked towards him and hugged him from the back causing his lover to chuckle.

“Love, let me finish this first.” Jaehyun said as he placed the washed cup on the dryer and dried his hands over the kitchen napkin. Taeyong didn’t remove his arms around his waist which just felt so natural for Jaehyun, with a smile on his face never leaving.

“What is it?” Jaehyun removed Taeyong’s arms around his waist and faced him while leaning on the kitchen sink. Taeyong leaned forward to kiss him before staring at his smile again.

“You’re being extra clingy today, what is it?” Jaehyun chuckled as he brushed away Taeyong’s fringe. Taeyong’s been extra sweet ever since he arrived earlier. He was very attentive and kept on giving Jaehyun sweet kisses and touches that was even making Chenle chuckle at the sight.

“Chenle’s weeklong vacation is starting soon.” Taeyong started.

“Yeah, I’m still thinking if where should we go… or do you have any plans?”

“I actually have.” Taeyong pulled his lips into a line while thinking about his _plan._

“Great! What is it?”

“Our family reunion is happening soon and it happened to fall on the same week as Chenle’s vacation… I was thinking if we could go to Jeju-“

“Love.” Jaehyun straightened his back as he broke the eye contact from Taeyong which caught the chef off guard.

“Jae, why? Is there something wrong with the idea?” Taeyong suddenly got confused with the reaction he was receiving from his lover. He was so excited to tell him earlier when his mom called informing him of the scheduled reunion.

“You can go but I don’t think Chenle can come.” Jaehyun muttered as he removed Taeyong’s hands that were on his hips before starting to walk out of the kitchen as the air suddenly went stuffy.

“Jaehyun, why?” Taeyong asked again as he followed him. Jaehyun gulped as they reached the living room.

“Why?” Taeyong asked again as he held his wrist to make the lawyer face him.

“It’s your family this time love, I don’t think-“

“Are you actually saying this because you’re afraid that he may receive the kind of treatment he received from your parents?” Taeyong suddenly snapped as the realization came in. It didn’t even entered his mind earlier. He was just too excited to bring Chenle to Jeju and have the kid play along the beach.

Jaehyun just gulped as he turned around again, making his way to their room but Taeyong stopped him again. He knows that he touched a sensitive topic and he is not letting the lawyer end the night like this.

“Jae I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s just that-“

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I shouldn’t have compared. I’m sorry.” Jaehyun can’t even meet Taeyong’s eyes as the older cupped his jaw and made him face him.

“I can’t promise anything but one thing is for sure, all I want is for Chenle to be happy.” Taeyong whispered as he closed the distance between them. Jaehyun’s arms found its way to Taeyong’s waist as he finally made an eye contact with him.

“I like the idea of seeing your parents again… but Chenle, meeting more people, meeting your family…” Jaehyun sighed as he can see Taeyong pulling his lips into a line while taking a deep breath.

“I understand… if it becomes uncomfortable, we can just go and bring Chenle somewhere. Jeju is a nice place and we cannot let his first visit in Korea be completed without him coming over Jeju.” Taeyong tried his luck again.

There was a long silence between them as they just stared into each other’s eyes. Jaehyun always knows he is getting drowned staring in Taeyong’s eyes without him knowing and somehow, he is starting to get hypnotized by it. He wants to say yes as he wants to bring Chenle somewhere too. He already asked permission of taking a leave in the firm and his dad just said yes saying they deserve a week break. Chenle’s face when he met his parents still kept on coming back in his mind. He knows that Taeyong’s parents are far from his but he may not take it if people start to point fingers to his son, especially that it is a family gathering.

His thoughts were brought back to reality when he felt Taeyong hugging him with his head resting on his chest.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.” Taeyong finally said. He doesn’t like getting into misunderstanding with Jaehyun. Throughout their relationship, they seldom get into fight and misunderstandings, the biggest one so far was the time when Taeyong knew about Chenle. He knows how his lover feels and he has no other way but to respect it.

“Can I think about it… for now?” Jaehyun asked and that made Taeyong take a deep sigh as he tightened the hug, no words needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That is why they are now standing in the arrival area of Jeju International Airport with a sleeping Chenle on Jaehyun’s arms. Together with them are Ten and Sicheng, Johnny couldn’t come since he can’t leave his DJ job and Doyoung left to Japan to find his own _soulmate._

“Look at how peaceful he is.” Taeyong can’t help but coo at sleeping Chenle. He is seven but he is still so small in Jaehyun’s arms. He fell asleep in the plane and the two didn’t have a heart to wake him up so Jaehyun decided to carry him while Taeyong was in charged with their luggage.

Taeyong wasn’t really expecting Jaehyun to agree after that night. He already told his mom that he might be the only one coming over. He knew his mom got disappointed as she was looking forward for it but he didn’t want to push it with Jaehyun. He was surprised when Jaehyun suddenly called for a date night and Chenle slept over with Ten and Johnny, much to the couple’s delight. Jaehyun then told him that he have decided that they’re going to Jeju.

“Are you tired?” Taeyong asked as he eyed his lover. Jaehyun just chuckled and caressed Chenle’s back.

“He’s not that heavy yet, I want to keep this kind of moments where I can still carry him.” Jaehyun replied making Taeyong smile.

“Is that Mr. Kang right there?” Ten asked as he pointed at the person standing behind the railings waving at them. Taeyong finally noticed their family driver and waved back at him. The group crossed over the sea of people swarmed in the airport and approached the old man.

“Mr. Kang!” Taeyong hugged their driver making him chuckle.

“Since when did you come back?” Taeyong can still remember how Mr. Kang was the one who drove him back and forth from their house to school when he was young.

“I’ve been back for six months now, my daughter is doing well, my entire family too. All thanks to your family.” Mr. Kang replied. He has been working with the Lee Family since he was a teenager until he got married and now with children.

“I’m glad.” Taeyong smiled as he then paid attention to his group.

“Mr. Kang you already know Ten and Jaehyun, this is Sicheng, a new friend and Chenle’s TA.” Taeyong introduced Sicheng who politely greeted the driver. Mr. Kang already knows Ten as he was able to come over Jeju a lot of times with Taeyong and he already treats Jaehyun the way he treats Taeyong.

“And this must be Chenle.” Mr. Kang said as he pointed at the child whose head is peacefully rested on his father’s shoulder.

“He fell asleep in the plane, we didn’t wake him up so he can rest more.” Taeyong replied which made Mr. Kang chuckle.

“Kids needs to sleep so they’re grow taller, that is what I have been telling you since then.” Mr. Kang teased making Taeyong blush as he playfully slapped Mr. Kang’s arm. It made Jaehyun chuckle while Ten whined a little.

“Anyway, Jaehyun must be getting tired, you can enter the van first while we fix your bags at the back.” Mr. Kang said as he pushed their cart to the back of the van. Jaehyun thanked him as Taeyong opened the door. Taeyong assisted him to carefully settle in the van before he proceeded in helping his friends with their things. Ten sat in the front seat while Sicheng occupied the third row seat.

“Where is Johnny?” Mr. Kang asked Ten who immediately pouted.

“Work.”

“It’s okay, you’ll still enjoy Jeju for him.” Mr. Kang chuckled as he turned his attention to the road before starting the engine.

“Taeyong, your mom prepared snacks, just check it.” Mr. Kang said once they have arrived in the main road. Taeyong immediately checked the mini pantry with a small fridge inside the van. Indeed, his mom has so much sense. He distributed food to Ten and Sicheng while he opened the sliced fruits and settled the little stow table in their van. It’s their vacation van which they usually use for long travels so it has all these necessities.

“It’s amazing how he is still sleeping so peacefully after all the moving.” Taeyong chuckled as he saw Chenle’s sleeping face that was facing side. Jaehyun’s seated on the windows side while he sat beside him.

“I’m glad that he’s a heavy sleeper while he’s still young.” Jaehyun chuckled as he opened his mouth to let the sliced fruit from Taeyong enter his mouth.

“Taeyong was once a heavy sleeper too, I wonder what happened.” Mr. Kang remarked as he recalls the time he had to shake Taeyong to wake him up when they arrive from school.

“University happened.” Taeyong replied earing a snort from Ten and a chuckle from Sicheng.

“I still can’t believe it’s been years, each day I wake up and I’m reminded that I don’t’ have a BoA or a Taeyong or a Yeri whom I can drive off to school.” Mr. Kang suddenly said which made Taeyong’s expression turn soft. The family driver has been with them since he was young. He is like a family to them already.

“When you come visit us in Seoul within the time that Chenle is here in Korea, you can bring and fetch him from school all you want, Mr. Kang.” Jaehyun replied and that made Taeyong smile as he held his hand. He can see how the driver’s face lit up through the rear view mirror.

“I’m looking forward to that.”

 

The drive continued until they heard a whimper from Chenle. Jaehyun tried to make white noises as he caressed his back but Chenle opened his eyes.

“Papa.” He muttered as he turned his head and buried his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“We’re in Jeju now.” Jaehyun whispered as he kissed his cheek. That made Chenle lift his head from Jaehyun’s neck and looked around, finally registering the change of environment. He can remember how he fell asleep in the plane.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Taeyong greeted him as he combed Chenle’ fringe out of his forehead. It made Chenle smile as he reached out for Taeyong, making the chef pull him to his lap, finally giving Jaehyun some break from carrying his son.

“You slept well?” Taeyong asked and Chenle nodded as he looked around again, meeting Mr. Kang’s eyes through the mirror. The driver immediately smiled making Chenle smile as well.

“Good morning mister, I am Chenle.” He greeted earning a hearty laugh from the elder.

“Oh what a sweet and handsome child he is, he really looks like you Jaehyun.” Mr. Kang said before looking at Chenle’s eyes through the mirror again.

“Good morning Chenle, I am Mr. Kang, it’s nice to meet you.” Mr. Kang greeted back and it made Chenle giggle.

“Were you able to eat breakfast? There’s snacks in the compartment. Mrs. Lee prepared jellies for Chenle as well.” Mr. Kang informed them and it was Jaehyun who checked it this time. He was immediately amazed by how organized the food are in the compartment. Jaehyun found a loot bag with a tag ‘ _For Chenle only’_ and he immediately showed it to Taeyong.

“Did mom prepare this?” Taeyong asked in disbelief and it made Mr. Kang chuckle.

“She checked the car before I left earlier.” Mr. Kang replied. It made Taeyong smile as he got the loot bag from Jaehyun.

“This is from my mom, she said that this is only for you.” Taeyong said as he handed Chenle the loot bag. It made Chenle’s eyes glisten in excitement as the loot bag was even printed with dolphins.

“Wow!” he exclaimed as he opened it.

“They were really busy the whole day yesterday, to be honest, it feels like the family gathering is not for the entire clan but to welcome Chenle in Jeju.” Mr. Kang chuckled as he remembers how busy the entire household was.

“Mom, really…” Taeyong can only shake his head as he helped Chenle choose over the snacks and jellies inside the loot bag. Jaehyun silently looked at them as he ruffled Chenle’s hair. He really hopes that this becomes a memorable vacation for Chenle.

 

“We’re here! We’re here!” Minutes later, they all heard Ten exclaim as they enter the huge gate of the Lee’s residence. Sicheng who is also a first timer in the place is so amazed by the view.

“You have Canola flowers in your household?!” Sicheng can’t help but exclaim as he saw the yellow flowers welcoming them through the side of the road. He can only see them on Korean dramas that he watches. It made Taeyong chuckle.

“Legend says one of my ancestors was one of the people who volunteered in planting them in Jeju.” Taeyong replied while laughing, it made Mr. Kang chuckle as well.

“No one knows if its true but these canola flowers were planted here even before Taeyong was born. They are carefully taken care off and they are expanding more through the years.” Mr. Kang explained. Sicheng nodded as his eyes are stuck through the window, enjoying the view of Taeyong’s haven.

“Wow!” Chenle’s face is stuck in the window as well as he sits on Jaehyun’s lap. His eyes are roaming around while looking at the view through the window. Mr. Kang opened them so they can have the fresh air of the island as well. Jaehyun can’t help but smile, he had the same expression when he first came here. He knew that Taeyong came from a family of old riches but it just made him realize how true it is when he finally came in the island. Before, Jeju was just a vacation place for him. A place to unwind, to bond with his friends and he had no single idea that the love of his life will actually come from here.

After doing a little tour on the family’s garden, Mr. Kang finally pulled over in front of the huge mansion, much to Sicheng’s delight.

“Wow Taeyong hyung, wow.” Sicheng was seriously ogling on the view making Taeyong laugh at how cute the Chinese TA is. He was so glad when he met him and eventually became friends with him. Sicheng is really nice and cute and he takes good care of Chenle too.

The moment Taeyong opened the door, they were welcomed by two maids who immediately greeted them before proceeding to help Mr. Kang with the luggage. It suddenly made Sicheng feel small while Ten can only laugh. Being friends with Taeyong for a long time, he still had those kind of moments, he is still amazed by how Taeyong’s lifestyle is pretty similar to a prince when he’s in Jeju but he becomes a simple yet handsome chef when he’s in Seoul.

The view made Chenle clung unto Jaehyun’s neck earning a chuckle from his father.

“You’ll be spending a few days in this place. This is where uncle Taeyong grew up.” Jaehyun informed his son. When they told Chenle that they were coming over Jeju, it earned squeals of excitement from the child. Chenle said that he saw pictures of it when two of his classmates showed a picture of it in class. He also said that he heard about it from his mama.

 

“You’re here!” Taeyong immediately turned to his mother fast walking towards them, both arms opened to welcome his son. Taeyong had to stop helping Jaehyun out to approach his mother for a hug.

“Mom I missed you so much!” he exclaimed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck to inhale his mother’s scent. It’s always so calming that he even brought a bottle of her perfume and he just sprays it when he misses her.

“I missed you too son! Sorry that we cannot come over Seoul these days, peak season is happening soon and the resort needs some improvement.” Mrs. Lee apologized and her eyes were caught by a figure going down the van.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed as he saw Jaehyun carrying his son in his arms.

“Hi ma.” Jaehyun greeted as he kissed Mrs. Lee’s cheeks. Its funny how it escalated from ‘Mrs. Lee’ to ‘auntie’ to ‘ma’ as insisted by the elder. Ten then approached her as they both hug and kissed. He treats Ten like her own child as well.

“Mom this is Sicheng, a friend and Chenle’s TA.” Taeyong introduced Sicheng who shyly greeted but was welcomed into Mrs. Lee’s embrace.

“I heard you’re from China? How is your stay here? I hope you’ll enjoy Jeju even for a short period of time.” Mrs. Lee’s warm words made Sicheng blush.

“And… this must be… the little man.” Mrs. Lee can’t help but coo while looking at the figure that is clinging on Jaehyun.

“Sweetheart, you should go down and greet.” Jaehyun whispered to his son. Taeyong turned to look at Chenle before fixing his hair again as Jaehyun put him down.

Chenle shyly looked up to Mrs. Lee as he placed both of hands in his stomach and gave his greetings. It earned a squeal from Taeyong’s mother as she stooped down to Chenle’s level.

“Now that you gave me your greetings, can I have a hug?” she asked as she opened her arms. It made Chenle look up to Jaehyun first, as if asking for permission and Jaehyun just smiled and nodded. Chenle immediately opened his arms and hugged the elder. Mrs. Lee turned emotional as she hugged him tighter.

“You are so cute, you remind me so much of my little Taeyong.” Mrs. Lee said as he caressed Chenle’s back.

Taeyong can’t help but get a little bit emotional as well as he reached out for Jaehyun’s hand. He can see tears in his lover’s eyes as well.

“You have welcomed the VIP without me? I was cooking?” the voice made them turn to see Mr. Lee approaching with a maid following him, reaching for the apron that he just removed from his waist. Mrs. Lee broke the hug from Chenle and turned to his husband.

“I told you I heard the van coming.” Mrs. Lee replied.

“I was in the middle of flipping the meat honey, I can’t leave it that way.” Mr. Lee replied.

“Dad!” Taeyong had to go in between as he hugged his father.

“Oh my Taeyong, welcome home.” Mr. Lee said as he hugged his son tighter. Jaehyun greeted and have him a hug as well. Ten did the same and Sicheng courteously introduced himself as well.

“And, this must be our little VIP.” Mr. Lee said as he looked down to Chenle who was looking up to him as well.

Jaehyun’s heart feels so warm hearing Taeyong’s parents call his son ‘little VIP’ and he can also feel Taeyong giving his hand a grip.

Chenle immediately did his formal greeting to the man of the house earning a chuckle from Mr. Lee.

“It’s nice meeting you Chenle.” He said as he tapped Chenle’s head earning a giggle from the child. He then stoop down to his level making Jaehyun’s eyes widen as he had the urge to pull him up and protest but Taeyong stopped him.

“My wife got a hug from you, can I get a hug too?” Mr. Lee asked it didn’t take Chenle another second before he circled his arms around Mr. Lee’s neck for a hug. A hearty laughter was heard from him before he stood up, carrying Chenle in his arms.

“Pa, Chenle is not getting any lighter-“

“I may not be around your age but I do weights too, lawyer Jung.” Mr. Lee cut Jaehyun off making the lawyer bit his lower lip that earned a chuckle from Taeyong.

“This is why BoA needs to think about having a child soon. Your sister is too workaholic for her age, she thinks she’s getting younger. I’m amazed of Yunho’s patience to her.” Mrs. Lee whispered to them earning laughter from the group.

“My sister is married for a long time now but she has no child yet, she’s too workaholic.” Taeyong explained to Sicheng.

“Should we go in now? lunch will be served soon.” Mr. Lee said, not letting Chenle go from his embrace.

“I heard about the dishes that you like so I made them, I cook better than your uncle Taeyong.” Mr. Lee said as Chenle giggled.

“Dad!”

“We’re heading in first.” Mr. Lee walked ahead with Chenle in his arms. Mrs. Lee then intertwined his arms on Ten and Sicheng saying she prepared some Thai and Chinese dishes that she knows and she hopes that they’ll like it.

After seeing that they have left and Mr. Kang is nowhere to be found as well, Taeyong turned to face Jaehyun.

“That turned out better than you expected right?” Taeyong said with a smile as he caressed Jaehyun’s cheek using her free hand, one hand still holding his.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Jaehyun admitted as the sight of Taeyong’s parents welcoming his child like that kept on replying in his mind.

“Love, let’s enjoy this vacation okay? Let’s not think of any negativity and just live by the moment. Chenle’s in good hands.” Taeyong assured him as he reached up to give him a peck on the lips.

He wasn’t really expecting a lot with the meeting but half of him sort of imagined the earlier scenarios. He knows how his parents like kids, thus there are three of them in the family. He can still remember how his father said he wanted another one but he didn’t want to see his wife suffer the pain of giving birth for the fourth time so they settled with Yeri being their youngest. He also knows how much his parents loves their grandchildren from his cousins and they have been pestering BoA to find time and conceive a child already. This is why he wasn’t that worried with the thought of introducing Chenle to them, especially with how excited his mother is over the phone.

 

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into a hug, it was warm and comforting while Taeyong caressed his back.

“I can’t thank you enough for coming in my life.” Jaehyun whispered making Taeyong smile.

“You’re being cheesy.”

“And you like it.” it made Taeyong chuckle and was supposed to break the hug but Jaehyun just hugged him tighter.

 

“Hey love birds! How about stopping yourselves from making me jealous that my boyfriend is left in Seoul and come over to the dining? Lunch is ready.” Ten’s voice made them break the hug to see him with his arms crossed on his chest, looking at them unamused.

“Let’s go.” Taeyong chuckled at his best friend while he pulled Jaehyun’s hand inside the mansion.

This is not Jaehyun’s first time coming over, he was able to come countless of times in the past years that they have been together. Had a lot of sleepovers and attended family parties if he is available but he is still amazed by it each time he enters. It tells him bits of his lover’s childhood and he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jung family in Jeju <3 I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading even if I suck in updating.
> 
> your comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> -cure_tryagain


	17. Chapter 17

  
  


Taeyong can’t help but smile seeing how his parents are interacting with his parents. He knows that they have been looking forward to have a grandchild. He never thought that Jaehyun’s child will give them this kind of happiness.

“You like this? Let me cut it.” Mrs. Lee said as she cut the beef on Chenle’s plate. He was seated between Mrs. Lee and Taeyong but Taeyong doesn’t even have a chance to help him out as Mrs. Lee is hands on him.

“The pool is prepared for you if you want to swim in the afternoon. Yeri is arriving tonight, BoA and Yunho’s flight arrives tomorrow morning.” Mr. Lee said and Chenle’s smile widen upon hearing the word ‘pool.’ 

“We’ll rest first then see if we can swim later. Who’s fetching Yeri?” Taeyong asked. His sister is doing well living and studying alone in the US.

“Mr. Kang is fetching her.” Mr. Lee replied.

“I’ll see if I can come with him then.” Taeyong misses his younger sister too. Being the middle child, he’s really close with his sisters. At first, it was a pressure on him to actually get married and continue the family’s linage but his parents knew about his sexuality. They told him that they’re fine and will support him with whatever he wants in life. 

“Ten, you can bring Sicheng around the house later, he can stay beside your room.” Mrs. Lee suddenly remembered the new comer and that made Sicheng’s jaw drop. 

“Room?”

“Yes darling, room. Ten has his dedicated room in the household so you won’t have a hard time to look for the room where you’ll stay. If you’re not comfortable, you can room with then if it’s okay with him.” Mrs. Lee replied. Taeyong never really had other closest best friend like how he had Ten so they really did treat him like their own. She reserved a room for him and even asked to leave some of his things there.

“Sicheng and I can check on the room later. If he’s not comfortable with it, we can share my room.” Ten replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” the TA shyly replied. He never expected this kind of treatment when he agreed to join them in this vacation. He was already surprised when Taeyong asked him to join them, he never expected it to be this big time.

“Chenle eats so well.” Mr. Lee suddenly remarked making Taeyong realize that his father was actually staring at the child.

“He does, he eats like Jaehyun sometimes.” Taeyong replied with a chuckle making Jaehyun’s ears turn red. Chenle only giggled as he took his glass to drink and Mrs. Lee was quick to help him.

His parents’ actions made Taeyong glance at Jaehyun before he reached for his hand on the table.

“Love.” He called his attention and Jaehyun can only look at him and smile. He is still feeling a lot of emotions in him that he can’t even explain how he is feeling right now. He never thought that his son will find another set of grandparents here. They even insisted for Chenle to call them lala and baba, the grandparents’ nickname made by the sons and daughters of Taeyong’s cousins.

 

Right after lunch, they all headed to their rooms and Chenle instantly fell asleep right after changing his clothes. He must be so tired from all the school works and travel.

“Love.” Taeyong noticed how Jaehyun’s been spacing out while seated outside of Taeyong veranda. Their house was renovated last year and his mom made sure he gets a bigger room especially that he is now  _ sharing  _ it with Jaehyun each time they come to visit. This time it’s not just with Jaehyun but Chenle as well. His mom said she wanted to prepare a separate room for Chenle but Mr. Lee insisted that Chenle can sleep with Taeyong and Jaehyun as the child is not yet familiar with their place.

“It feels so surreal. I never thought they’ll accept Chenle like this.” Jaehyun whispered as Taeyong walked towards him and sat on his lap, not caring if people can see them from there. 

“Have you seen how he was smiling and how giggly he was? He even wanted to play if you didn’t insist to have him rest for a while…” Jaehyun held Taeyong’s hand while the other rested his head on his shoulder, snuggle his face on his jaw. 

“They like Chenle so much and I know that the rest of my family will like him as well. I bet he’ll find friends with my nieces and nephews too.” Taeyong replied.

“Why can’t my parents accept him like the way your parents did. I made a bigger mistake to you. I hid that I have child, I hid him and kept you in the dark for years before you found out—before they found out… yet they accepted me, accepted him…” 

Taeyong sat straight on his lap as Jaehyun looked down. He immediately let go of Jaehyun’s hand to cup his face.

“Didn’t I tell you that we should stop thinking about the negative things? Love…”

“I can’t help it… my parents…”

“They’ll come around okay? I believe they will. It may not be now, it may not be soon but they will. Whatever happens, their blood is running through Chenle as well and that cannot change anything. It’ll be fine… everything will.” He made sure to keep his eye contact with Jaehyun as he speaks. He knows that even if it has been some time since that night, Jaehyun is still greatly affected by it.

Jaehyun finally nodded as he planted a kiss on Taeyong’s lips, whispering  _ I love you.  _ Each time he is undergoing things like this, Taeyong is always and will always be there.

“Now lets go and get some rest. I bet the pool was cleaned up and we get to use it first before the rest of my family members arrive.” Taeyong said as he stood up and pulled Jaehyun inside the room. That afternoon, they slept with Chenle sleeping between them like a picture of a small family having their afternoon rest.

  
  
  
  
  


-

 

“I heard we have a visitor here!” three heads immediately snapped to where the voice came from.

“Yeri??!” Taeyong can’t believe his sister who was supposed to arrive tonight is now standing in front of them.

“The one and only!” She giggled as she walked towards the pool. Ten who was seated at the side immediately approached her to give her a hug.

“We were planning to come with Mr. Kang to fetch you.” Ten said. 

“I was too excited to go home this time so I got the earlier flight, I didn’t tell mom though.” Yeri replied as her eyes then darted to the kid that was looking up to her as well.

“Hello, I am aunt Yeri.” She giggled as she reached out to Chenle.

“She’s my sister, that one that is studying in the US.” Taeyong introduced her. He has told Chenle stories of his family so the kid is familiar with them.

“It’s nice meeting you aunt Yeri, I am Chenle.” Chenle gave her a bow before reaching out to shake her had making Yeri giggle again.

“Oh my God he is so cute! Jae your son, I want to borrow.” Yeri said as she eyed the lawyer making both Ten and Taeyong laugh, Jaehyun can only scratch his nape.

“You need to line up.” Ten remarked making Yeri pout.

“Hey go meet with mom and dad, Mr. Kang must be getting ready to fetch you.” Taeyong splashed some water to his sister who had to take a few steps back while holding on Ten.

“I hate you!” Yeri made face before turning back to the house but managed to give a quick glance again.

“Chenle, let’s play later.” 

And Jaehyun can only chuckle.

“Oh good heavens, let’s keep Chenle away from her.” Taeyong muttered making Chenle giggle.

“Aunt Yeri is pretty.” 

“Yes she is now let’s go back to swimming.” Splashed some water to Chenle earning giggles from the child.

“Ten when will you join?” 

“I’m chatting with Johhny.” Ten raised his phone and that made Taeyong roll his eyes.

“Seriously. Sicheng is sleeping and now you’re on your phone?”

“Whatever mom.” Ten turned his heel and went back to his place, making sure to give Taeyong a look for him to make sure that Taeyong got his _ double meaning  _ on ‘mom’ and true to his words, Taeyong can’t hide the flush on his cheeks.

“Love, come, I’ll bring Chenle to six feet.” Jaehyun said as he held Taeyong’s elbow bringing him back to reality. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Taeyong replied as they swam their way towards the deeper part of the pool and he assisted Jaehyun in having Chenle on his shoulder earning giggles and splashes from the child. He was about to swim around them when Jaehyun held his elbow and pulled him closer while playing his hands on his chest.

“Love-“

“Come.” Jaehyun pulled him closer making Chenle giggle on his shoulder as they can see how Taeyong is blushing.

“Stop it.” Taeyong tried to pull himself away but Jaehyun hugged him closer.

“Hey! If you two are going to flirt that way, bring Chenle to the side and I’m playing with the kid!” they had to pull out of their position hearing Ten shout from the side.

“I told you!” Taeyong slapped his chest making Jaehyun chuckle.

“You should have seen your face, love.”

“Uncle Taeyong, you are so red.” Chenle pointed on his face making Taeyong pout as he splashed water to the father and son before swimming away from them. Jaehyun raised a hand and Chenle high fived with him.

“Papa did great right?” Jaehyun proudly looked up to his son making Chenle giggle as he nodded before kissing his father’s forehead.

 

-

 

The rest of the family started to arrive the next day, slowly filling in rooms and the villa right inside the compound. BoA and Yunho came and the first thing they did was play around Chenle by giving him toys and gifts that made Jaehyun shy yet thankful of the two. He really looks up to BoA and Yunho as someone who is really successful in life, it’s really true that the only thing they lack is a child and they can be a picture of a perfect family, just like Taeyong’s family in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“We can carry him back to Taeyong’s room.” Jaehyun said as he took a peek and saw his son sound asleep in BoA and Yunho’s bed.

“Oh let him be Jaehyun, it must be time for his afternoon nap?” BoA asked and Jaehyun nodded.

“Let him sleep, Yunho’s sleeping beside him so he’ll be fine.” BoA assured him as he ushered the lawyer out of the room.

“Where’s Taeyong?”

“He’s with your mom, checking on the food preparations for the reunion.” Jaehyun replied.

“I see, Yeri and I can’t really contribute much on that.” BoA chuckled making Jaehyun smile as well. 

“Taeyong is really like a housewife personified, don’t you think so?” BoA’s question made Jaehyun bit his lower lip as he blushed which didn’t pass by BoA’s eyes.

“Lawyer Jung is blushing.” 

“Noona…”

“I was just trying to tease you but I guess it’s really true.” BoA laughed at the lawyer’s reaction as they made their way to the veranda.

“Taeyong’s really got everything from mom. Cooking, being so caring, being good with children, cleaning, micromanager, everything that Yeri and I can never be.” BoA sat on one of the chair making Jaehyun sit in front of her as well.

“Noona and Yeri also got their own charm.”

“Maybe because I’m the first born, I got more of our dad’s personality. Strict, organize, business minded… while Yeri grew up carefree as she really became spoiled not just by our parents but by Taeyong and I as well. Taeyong really is the equilibrium.” Jaehyun is aware of what the Lee siblings is like and he actually really admire them. Unlike him who only had an older brother and grew up in a smaller family, these siblings are just pretty close with their entire clan, everyone is and he is happy that he got accepted by them.

“Taeyong is someone I could ever ask for.” Jaehyun replied making BoA smile.

“He’s lucky to have you and Chenle too.”

“I still can’t believe that all of you accepted me and my son well.” Jaehyun admitted.

“Chenle is your family and you are our family, if that doesn’t make sense then I don’t know what will do.” BoA’s calm voice made Jaehyun’s heart warmer. Talking to BoA as someone who is like an older sister to her really helps him free his mind that’s why he really values meeting her during gatherings like this. Junmyeon is a good confidant to but maybe hearing someone who doesn’t talk to you about this stuff most of the time helps too.

 

“You know…” BoA started to talk after a long silence.

“I was mad when I knew that you kept your child from us.” BoA’s statement made Jaehyun look up to her immediately.

“Noona-“

“When Taeyong told mom and mom told us, I felt like flying back to Korea and get Taeyong away from you.” BoA continued and Jaehyun suddenly felt his heart tighten.

“I was disappointed when he accepted you back immediately just after a few days of thinking about it.” this is the first time that he is hearing this. Even Taeyong’s parents never really opened the topic about it and he can already feel his palms sweating while hearing BoA talk.

“He would usually call us and ask for advice, we would usually video call despite the time difference with Yeri but during that time, he never did that, he only called mom.” BoA’s serious aura made Jaehyun look down. He may be someone tough in front of clients and dealing with cases but it’s really different when he’s dealing with personal matters.

“Then I realized something.” BoA took a deep breath before she continued.

“Taeyong is no longer the Taeyong we knew back then. He is smarter, wiser and makes decision for himself even without asking others anymore. Taeyong is someone who easily forgives and forgets, he’s really like mom so I guess, accepting you back in his life despite keeping Chenle for years proves how mature he has become, he’s no longer my baby… he is now taking care of your baby and you as well.” BoA pulled her lips into a smile.

“Noona I am so sorry. I know that I have not formally apologized to you and the entire family-“

“Taeyong forgave you a year ago, if he did then you’re forgiven by us as well. It’s not like we can keep grudges when we know you’re someone really dear to him.” BoA cut him off making Jaehyun finally smile. Doyoung always tells him that they’re lucky they have each other but he always thinks that he is luckier he has Taeyong.

“You’ve been together for a long time now and I know that I have said this a lot of times but thank you for being with Taeyong all this time.” 

“Noona you don’t have to-“

“I know I always say this but I can’t help it. Taeyong’s glowing more and more each time I see him and I know it’s because of you… and now because of Chenle too.” And that made Jaehyun feel happy as well.

  
  


-

 

“Then he did then and then boooom!” and the living room echoed with children’s laughter and giggles, Chenle’s being one of the recognizable one.

Taeyong can’t help but laugh as the kids were all sitting around Yukhei, his cousin from Hong Kong who is very popular with the kids in the family, Chenle being the new addition to his fan club. Chenle is even seated on Yukhei’s lap while listening to his story about God knows what that actually got the children’s attention.

“Yukhei is really famous among kids, look at Chenle clinging unto him.” Seulgi, one of Taeyong’s cousin said making Taeyong chuckle.

“He even talked to him in Mandarin, Chenle found someone who got the same level of energy as him.” Taeyong replied as his eyes roam around, seeing his  _ family  _ all over the place. They’re having some family time right now then they’re going to have a beach shore party later in the resort. Tomorrow’s the grand family dinner party in the resort’s function hall then everyone is free to have their own time around Jeju. Taeyong’s family always have this kind of family gathering which started with Taeyong’s great-great grandparents and they’re just making sure that they still keep on doing the same practice even years from now.

 

Jaehyun’s currently drinking some afternoon coffee with some of Taeyong’s family members. They’re talking about business stuff and is asking Jaehyun of some legal advises and he’s really happy to help. From where he is seated, he can see Chenle running around with his high pitch scream as Yukhei was playing with the kids. He can still recall how Chenle was talking about Yukhei last night right after their first meet up. Jaehyun must say that Yukhei is really cool and he’s pretty close with Taeyong as Taeyong lived with them when he came to Hong Kong for additional cooking classes back then.

“Papa!” his smile widen upon seeing Chenle running towards him. He immediately opened his arms to welcome his son and had him sit on his lap while helping him wipe away his sweat. It earned coos and giggles from the coffee table.

“Chenle is so cute, how old are you again?”

“I am seven years old, uncle Donghae.” Chenle replied as he raised his seven fingers making Donghae grab his heart and dramatically cried.

“He knows my name.” he wiped away fake tears making Chenle giggle.

“Yukhei ge asked if we can go to the resort now since it’s still early before the dinner, he said we’re going to play with the sand.” Chenle turned his attention to his father to say his purpose of running towards him. It’s actually really fine with Jaehyun but he wonders what Taeyong will say.

“It’s fine with me little man, I know you’ll have fun there but tell uncle Taeyong first okay?” Jaehyun replied as he ruffled his son’s head who jumped off his leg and ran back to the rest of the kids while waving at the people in the coffee table.

“I don’t want you take this negatively but…” Donghae started making the others look at him.

“I feel like Taeyong really became the mother figure to Chenle here in Korea.” Donghae finished his sentence making Jaehyun smile.  _ He is more than that hyung. _

  
  
  


-

 

Everyone is busy engaging with each other. Kids fully dressed are busy running around and playing while the older ones are busy talking. Jaehyun is in a middle of a business conversation with one of Taeyong’s relatives when he felt an arm circling his waist, he immediately looked to his side to find his busy lover finally having some time off the kitchen.

“Love.” Jaehyun smiled as he circled his arm around Taeyong’s waist as well.

“Finally off the kitchen work.” Taeyong muttered as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Are you tired?”

“A little but I can manage.” Taeyong replied.

“What were you guys talking about?” Taeyong turned his attention to his relative who smiled and started to explain about some of his plans and how he is asking Jaehyun of some legal advises. Their conversation was cut off when another relative came and Taeyong took it as an opportunity to excuse himself and Jaehyun out of the conversation.

“You look so tired, want to go back to the house?” Jaehyun asked as he ushered Taeyong back to their table.

“Not really, I can manage, my legs are just killing me right now.” Taeyong replied making Jaehyun chuckle as he helped him sit down.

“Mom seriously micromanaged everything in the kitchen, it was tiring to keep up.” Taeyong whined as he grabbed Jaehyun’s wine glass and took a sip.

“Where’s Chenle by the way?” Taeyong looked around as he tried to listen well, in case he hears the dolphin like scream and laughter from the kid. They arrived together in the hall but Taeyong had to head off the kitchen to make sure that the food are served well, especially with how his mother was pulling him around with the preparations as well.

“Find Yukhei and you’ll find him.” Jaehyun chuckled making Taeyong’s brows crease as he looked around as well, finally spotting his giant cousin and true to Jaehyun’s words, Chenle was seated on his lap while they are sharing on a bowl of ice cream sundae.

“Why do I feel like Yukhei will want to keep Chenle for himself as well?”

“My son is really popular I see.” Jaehyun proudly replied earning a chuckle from Taeyong.

“My cousins are coming over the resort’s bar after the party, want to join?” 

“How about Chenle?”

“Yukhei is in-charge of the kids tonight, mom prepared the huge room in the villa to have them all in one room. Yukhei’s got some help too.” Taeyong replied. His cousin is not able to join drinking sessions because of his terrible alcohol allergy that’s why he is always in charge to babysit the kids while the parents enjoy themselves out.

“Let’s see about that with Chenle.” Jaehyun’s reply made Taeyong giggle as he took his glass again for a sip.

“You haven’t eaten yet.” 

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not, sit here while I get you some food.” and Taeyong wasn’t able to say anything as Jaehyun stood up and headed to the buffet table but he made sure to consume the remaining wine in his glass before leaving.

  
  
  
  
  


Of course, Chenle was ecstatic to spend the rest of the nights with Taeyong’s nieces and nephews and Taeyong’s mom already prepared cute pyjama sets for her grandchildren so Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t need to go back to the house to prepare his things. Taeyong had to repeatedly tell Yukhei to call them if anything happens making the younger laugh at him.

  
  


“Come let’s dance!” Taeyong stood up and pulled Jaehyun to the center where a lot of people are already partying. The DJ is really good and they already lost Ten and Sicheng in the crowd. They had several drinking games and that hit Taeyong and his low alcohol tolerance. Jaehyun was trying to get the glass from him, especially during the titanic game where the small shot glass sank when it was his turn but Taeyong took everything in and Jaehyun knew he had to deal with a drunk Taeyong tonight.

“Ooh you’re so handsome.” Taeyong giggled as he circled his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as he reached up to kiss his lips. Jaehyun was taken a back but responded immediately and got disappointed when Taeyong pulled away, only to realize that he was just planning to give him pepper kisses.

“Love.”

“Ohhh you call me love? My boyfriend calls me love too.” Taeyong giggled as he kissed his lips again making Jaehyun’s  brows crease.

“I know that you haven’t been going out with Ten for some best friend’s night out ever since Chenle came but do you actually get this drunk and talk to people like this?” Jaehyun’s words made Taeyong giggle but he was half serious when he said that. Ten and Taeyong got their best friend’s night out where they go out for a drink in a club, usually after  _ YEStoday’s  _ closing and most of the time, they end up going home to Ten’s place. Jaehyun is fine with is as Johnny is cool with it as well. They’re both grown ups and they don’t want to have the two be choked up in a controlling relationship.

“Shhh stop talking.” Taeyong whispered as he pressed a finger on Jaehyun’s lips.

“My boyfriend is so handsome.” Taeyong continued to giggle as he started to dance with the music making Jaehyun gulp, hands not leaving Taeyong’s waist.

“You are looking so hot right now, love.” Jaehyun can’t help but mutter as he stares into Taeyong’s dark orbs. He really loves his eyes and with eyes drooping because of alcohol makes him sexier than he already is.

“I love you.” Taeyong reached up to kiss him again, this time longer and the music completely forgotten. It’s not like making out in the middle of a dance floor something new to anyone here.

“Want to continue this somewhere?” Jaehyun rested his head on Taeyong’s forehead after they broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

“Anywhere with you love.” Taeyong kissed his lips again before Jaehyun pulled him out of the dance floor, not even bothering to tell Taeyong’s cousins that they are leaving.

 

That night, all thanks to Donghae who handed one of the hotel room’s key card, the couple enjoyed the night but maybe Jaehyun enjoyed it a little more.  _ You’re a wild drinker, love. I’m thinking twice in allowing you and Ten go on you best friends’ night out. _

  
  
  


-

  
  


Jaehyun smiled as he saw Ten’s message. Everything is going according to his plan. It’s been a week since they returned from Jeju and Chenle’s back to school again. He is currently in the firm but his attention is mostly on his phone.

“You’re smiling like an idiot, I believe things are going well?” Doyoung raised a brow making him chuckle.

“Ten said so.” Jaehyun returned his phone on the table as Doyoung smiled.

“This anniversary must be really special.”

“It is, Chenle is with us and I want us to spend it as a family.” Jaehyun replied proudly.

“Aaaw Jae,  _ family _ .” Doyoung repeated what he said making him smile even more. They have really become one family and he knows, Taeyong can feel it too.

“I am so happy for you Jae, I can’t believe it has been years since you and Taeyong became together.”

“And up to now, I am still thankful that you brought me to  _ YEStoday  _ after the results came out.” It will always be fresh in Jaehyun’s memories. That day, he found he passed and is taking his JD and then he met the man who changed his life.

 

**_TEN: The date is booked. He knows he’s invited to a photoshoot._ **

 

**_He did not say anything?_ **

 

**_TEN: he was worried since it’s your anniversary, told him it’ll be quick._ **

 

**_Thanks Ten! You’re the best. I owe you._ **

 

**_TEN: I know, Johnny lucky right? ;)_ **

 

**_Really lucky. I’ll send hand over the concert tickets to you soon._ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah I know it took me a while to update. I'm sorry, again and again, I suck in updating smh. Anyways, one reason is I'm currently working on a new fic, I'm planning to make it as a one shot (but it's 'long') because I don't want to divide it into chapters because I might end up slacking in posting again. (blames my job smh)
> 
> So yeaaah I updated and can you imagine Yunho and Chenle sleeping in one bed? I can and it's so cute :(((
> 
> Have you guys watched wakey-wakey? <3
> 
> I'm happy to know what you think and thank you so much for everyone who are still reading this despite my lack of updates, appreciate it so much. THANK YOU <3
> 
> -cure_tryagain


End file.
